


An Unexpected Roommate

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Child Death, Child Zombie, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, New Character - Freeform, Only a tiny bit of hurt though., Switch!Chase, switch!jamie, switch!robbie, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Chase has to go down into the deep dark down deep dark, to fetch a book in a storage room. But...to Chase's surprise: There's an unexpected roommate living down in the dark! And not just any kind of roommate...A child! With...grayish skin?
Relationships: Robbie the Zombie/Chase Brody
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. If You Read a Child a Story...

**Author's Note:**

> For the Septic Egos, I wanted to finally attempt to write a fanfic on an adorable character known as Robbie the Zombie. My version of Robbie is going to be a revived child with a physique that's a little more realistic-based on the zombie features. Robbie will be thin, have grayish skin that rips easily, and somewhat tattered clothing consisting of a striped long sleeved shirt, and ripped pants.  
> Since almost everyone represents Robbie as a child (and since I ALSO see him as a child), Robbie will be a canon child in my fanfictions. I hope you enjoy the Egos reaction to meeting Robbie the Zombie Child! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This book has a children's book added into it, for a cuteness factor. Full credit goes to Laura Joffe Numeroff and Felicia Bond for making the story for all kids to enjoy. 
> 
> Here! I'll even place an MLA citation in here, to safe myself from copyright issues:
> 
> [ Numeroff, Laura Joffe., and Felicia Bond. If You Give a Mouse a Cookie. A Laura Geringer Book, an Imprint of HarperCollinsPublishers, 2015. ]

Chase was slowly heading down the creaky stairs that led to the basement. He turned on his black flashlight as he reached the darkness, and shined it around the room. The basement had cobwebs in the corners of the walls, and had storage boxes and other nick-knacks stored in it. There was an old box TV covered in dust, a table with a few old toys and stuffed animals, a really old computer that didn't even work anymore, and tons of other stuff. There was an old sewing machine just picking up dust after Jameson stopped sewing for a while, a tool kit filled with tools to fix anything in the house, a box that was labeled 'SHAWN'S STUFF' in all caps, a bag filled with painting items for Shawn, and plenty of other old things. 

Amongst the never-ending treasure trove, there was a book shelf filled with books Chase has been meaning to read, but never got to yet. They were mostly old classics, mixed with a few kid books he used to read to his kids before the divorce. Chase walked up to the book shelf and began looking at the books. There was a few Stephen King novels, a couple Margaret Atwood classics, a few modern time classics like The Fault in Our Stars, The Hate U Give, The Road, and The Voices from Chernobyl. After looking at the separate books for a while, Chase finally decided to grab the black book with an old red hammer shadow on it, with a man crawling down the handle. It was titled 'Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption', by Stephen King. 

Putting the book in his armpit, Chase began to get up when he noticed something strange: one of his kids' books was missing. To be specific: 'If You Give A Mouse A Cookie' by Laura Numeroff. It was the book he used to read to Greyson when he was about 6 and just starting Grade 1. The book was used to help him get through the tough transition and into a new stage of schooling. But, the book was missing from the bookshelf. Chase double checked the bookshelf multiple times, just to make sure he wasn't losing his mind. Once he felt confident that there was an actual problem, Chase began looking around the room for the book. 

Unfortunately for Chase, a majority of the stuff down there was covered in dust and cobwebs. So half of the stuff Chase picked up gave Chase's fingers the Heebie jeebies. He hated the feeling of sticky, translucent webs getting stuck on your fingers and clothing. It felt weird, they were annoying to deal with, and you usually never knew if there were spiders on any of the cobwebs, until too late. Chase picked up all he could though. Blankets that fell, old clothing, weird looking hats, fold up chairs, a grey doll, a few pillows, a box of cords, a pencil case-

Chase stopped for a moment and re-winded his thoughts. 'Weird looking hats, fold up chairs, a grey doll-'...What? Chase looked back at the doll that was laying on the ground. Chase's eyes widened as he kneeled down to get a better look at it. The first thing he noticed was how big it was! It was so big, it could work as a life-sized doll for an 8 year old! Chase also looked at the clothes it was wearing. It was wearing a faded rainbow shirt, a pair of faded, ripped blue pants and a pair of broken running shoes. Chase couldn't help but also mention just how life-like it looked. Was it even a doll?! It had to be a doll! There's no way a super thin child was living in the basement! Chase slowly crawled up to it, and noticed something else: the doll had a kids book beside it! In fact, it looked like it was his son's book! How-This has got to be a joke set up by the others...

Chase picked up the thin book, and placed it back onto the book shelf. Now, to deal with the huge doll. Chase got down towards the doll and looked at it even closer. It looked like...the doll's chest was rising and falling! The doll was...breathing?! 

Chase began to second guess himself. He must be imagining things. This stupid basement must be putting his anxiety into maximum overdrive. Hehehe...Spongebob...'NOT WHEN I SHIFT INTO MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!'. Plankton creates some of the best moments in Spongebob, I swear!

Chase focused his mind back onto the doll for a little longer. Chase looked at the doll's fa-...Wait a sec...The doll's eyes are open.

Suddenly, the doll gasped and sat up! It was ALIVE?! 

"WHAT THE- HOLY FUCKIN' JESUS CHRIST!" Chase shouted, dropping his flashlight and scooting himself backwards as fast as he could. The doll(?) suddenly crawled away with a high-pitched scream of his own and hid behind a few stacked boxes. 

Okay! That was no doll. That was an actual human being! A human child! What's a human child doing, hiding in the deep depths of the dark basement?! Questions began to flood Chase's mind all at once. He couldn't think straight. How's one supposed to think straight when there was a child living in the basement of your house?! 

But, there was one question that Chase decided to focus on: How am I gonna lure the child over? 

Now, the way that's worded just makes it sound all pedophile-like and creepy. But, there wasn't really a better way to word that! Chase looked down at his book, and began to formulate an idea. Chase picked up his flashlight again and began reading the cover out loud. 

"If You Give A Mouse A Cookie. By Laura Numeroff. Illustrated by Felicia Bond." Chase read out loud. Chase looked up, and noticed the child had grown a little calmer. Chase decided to flip the page and start reading. 

"If you give a mouse a cookie-" Chase flipped the page. "-He's going to ask for a glass of milk." Chase read, flipping the page. Chase forgot how short these pages were. But, that didn't matter. He was just reading it to him, not showing him the pictures. 

"When you give him a glass of milk, he'll probably ask you for a straw." Chase read. Chase paused his reading, and saw that the child had peeked his head out more! Chase continued reading. 

"When he's finished, he'll ask for a napkin." Chase read. "Then he'll want to look in a mirror to make sure he doesn't have a milk mustache." Chase read further, giggling to himself at the last line. God, he forgot how adorable this book was. It brought back cute memories of Greyson, and how Greyson would comment on his daddy's mustache when he read that line. Chase looked up as he flipped the page. The child was smiling, but still hiding behind the boxes. 

Chase kept going. "When he looks in the mirror, he might notice his hair needs a trim. So he'll probably ask for a pair of nail scissors." Chase read. "Now, why would he need a pair of clippers?" Chase asked himself quietly. Chase completely froze when he heard a giggle. Chase looked up, and noticed the child was no longer behind the boxes, but kneeling in front of the boxes! It was working!

"When he's finished giving himself a trim, he'll want a broom to sweep up. He'll start sweeping." Chase read. Then Chase, having memorized the rest of the book on his own, lifted up the book so the kid could see the pictures. He shown the light onto the book so he could see the pictures properly. "He might get carried away and sweep every room in the house." Chase read with a giggle, turning the page with his hand. The child let out a longer giggle this time, and had scooted himself closer. 

"He may even end up washing the floors as well!" Chase read. The child happily threw his head back and bursted out giggling. Apparently, something about the mouse over cleaning the house was hilarious to him. Chase beamed when he heard the giggle. It was so contagious! Chase couldn't help but giggle along with him. 

"When he's done, he'll probably want to take a nap. You'll have to fix up a little box for him with a blanket and pillow." Chase read. Chase watched from the corner of his eye as the child crawled himself up to Chase with a pillow in his hand. The child kneeled in front of Chase, wanting to hear the rest of the story. Chase didn't keep the kid waiting any longer. "He'll crawl in, make himself comfortable and fluff the pillow a few times. He'll probably ask you to read him a story." Chase read. 

The child smiled at Chase and pointed at the book. "Yeah, I'm reading you a story right now. Are you my little mouse?" Chase asked. The child nodded his head and began crawling around, sniffing the floor like a hungry mouse. He even added in a few high-pitched squeaks! Chase giggled at the child's pretend skills. Not bad! Not bad at all! 

When the child finished, he hugged his pillow closer and waited for Chase to continue the story. "So you'll read to him from one of your books, and he'll ask to see the pictures. When he looks at the pictures, he'll get so excited he'll want to draw one of his own. He'll ask for paper and crayons." Chase read. The child's eyes widen as he listens, opening his mouth as he imagined. 

"He'll draw a picture." Chase read, showing the child the 2-paged illustration of the mouse drawing. 

"Orange!" The child yelled excitedly. Chase's eyes widened as a smile spread across his face. That was the first word he's spoken to him! Chase looked at the book, and sure enough, there was an orange crayon on the page. "Yeah! There's an orange crayon. Good eye!" Chase reacted. The child giggled in response, proud of himself for making he discovery. 

Chase flipped the page. "When the picture is finished, he'll want to sign his name." Chase read. The child got up, and crawled on his knees towards Chase. Letting go of his pillow, the child lightly grabbed the book and placed it on the ground. Chase watched as he looked at the picture and pointed at the mouse's parents. 

"Mommy and Daddy..." He said. 

"Yeah..." Chase reacted. He wasn't sure if asking was inappropriate, but he decided to risk it anyway. He needed to know. "Where are they?" Chase asked. 

The child looked up at Chase for a few moments. He looked a little lower. "They died." The child said in a semi-monotone voice. Chase raised his eyebrows in shock. Oh no...This child was alone. 

"Oh...I'm sorry." Chase reacted politely. 

The child looked up at him, confused. "Why are you sorry? You're not in trouble." the child reacted. 

Chase bit his lip. "Sometimes saying sorry can be a kind way of saying: 'I'm here to talk' or, 'I understand your loss'." Chase explained. "I said 'I'm sorry', because I wanted to tell you both. I understand you lost someone, and I'm here to talk if you want to." Chase further explained. The child didn't know what to say. So, he crawled up and leaned himself into Chase's chest with a saddened expression. Chase hesitantly wrapped his arms around the child, and calmly hugged him. 

Chase hugged him gently, to prevent injury. He was afraid of hurting the poor child. But, the hug felt very secure and allowed room for the first signs of a bond to appear. Chase calmly began to rub the child's back. But like most kids his age, the child pulled himself out of the hug after a few seconds. Chase looked down at the child and used his hand to move a piece of his long bangs out of the way. But, when Chase brought his hand back, his hand was covered in dust and tiny cobwebs. Chase cringed in disgust, but managed to laugh it off with a chuckle.

The child began laughing it off as well. The child sat onto his knees and began ruffling his hair to get all the dust out. The ruffling alone allowed a mix of dust, dandruff and dust bunnies to come pouring down onto the floor like an off-putting snowfall. Chase giggled at the extraordinary amount of dust in his hair, and mentally revolted at how disgusting it was. "I'm snowing! I'm snowing!" the child reacted with a laugh. Chase wheezed and covered his mouth, afraid to inhale any of the dust and dandruff that fell out of his hair. He had to admit, the child had a point. It strangely DID look like a snowfall...a deceiving snowfall at that...

"Ohoho my god! How long has it been since you've had a bath?!" Chase reacted. The child's face went blank. He attempted to think of the last bath he's had, but...couldn't think of a specific amount of time since his last bath. 

The child looked up to Chase, with a blank expression. Chase couldn't believe it! This kid could've gone months, maybe even a year since he's last bathed himself! All Chase could do, was laugh in disgust. "Ehehehew! Oh no! That's not good at all!" Chase reacted. 

The child responded with a mischievous giggle and got up to his feet. "Smell my hair!" The child commanded, getting closer and closer to Chase. "Smell my hair!" The child ordered again, attempting to climb Chase. "Smell my hair!" The child repeated yet again. 

"Ew! No! That's yucky!" Chase reacted, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to push the child away with his other. 

"Smell my hair!" The child kept repeating, getting around Chase's hand and bringing his hair as close to Chase's nose as he could. Smell my hair!" The child repeated. 

"Knohock it off! I'm not gonna-" Chase reacted, lightly pushing on the child's dirty hair to get him away. However, this only managed to get the child's head of hair into his neck. "EEP! What are you dohohoihing?! Hahahaha!" Chase yelled, giggling from the child's hair tickling his neck. 

The child removed his head from his neck, and gasped. Chase looked right at him, and immediately noticed the playful glint in his eye. Uh oh!

"Tickle tickle?" The child asked, wiggling his fingers excitedly, before jumping onto Chase and tickling him on the neck. 

"Wait! Whahahahat?! No! Nohohoho tihihihickles! Hahahahaha!" Chase giggled. Despite how tempting it was, Chase tried as hard as he could to not curl his neck in and squish the child's fingers. But, it wasn't easy when the child was tickling you. 

Soon, the child had began laughing along with him! Chase finally got a hold of the hands safely, and held them in front. He let his giggles die down and was very tempted to tickle him back. But, he was afraid to. It could be seen as creepy! He just met him! So, Chase sat himself up and let go of the child's hands. 

Chase held out his own for a handshake. "I'm Chase Brody." he introduced. 

The child looked down at his hand and back at Chase again. Then, the child placed a hand on his own chest. "Robbie!" the child declared. 

Chase smiled. "Robbie, huh? I like it." Chase reacted. 

Robbie walked up to Chase, and pointed at him. "Chase?" Robbie asked. 

"Yes. I'm Chase." he replied. Robbie tilted his head and smiled. 

"Chase and tickle!" Robbie declared, wiggling his fingers again. Chase let out an uncontrollable squeak and attempted to scoot back. But, Robbie stopped him with a simple tactic: He threw the pillow at him! Chase made a disgusted raspberry sound at the dusty pillow, but quickly dropped the thought when he was bombarded with more tickles! 

"Hahahahaha! Rahahahabbihihihie! Nahahahahaha!" Chase giggled, squirming back and forth a little bit. 

"Tickle tickle!" Robbie teased as he wiggled his fingers on the sides and back of Chase's neck. 

"Cohohohome ohohohohon! Thahahahat tihihihihicklehehes!" Chase reacted. 

Suddenly, the tickling stopped! And, Chase had felt something come off his head! Chase felt his head, and discovered he was hat-less! "Hey! Did you-" Chase asked as he turned around. But just as Chase saw Robbie with the hat, Chase allowed his question to go unfinished. Robbie was wearing his grey Adidas hat! It was really big and hung over his eyes, but Robbie didn't care! All he cared about, was that he was wearing a grey hat that was being worn by Chase! 

As much as Chase wanted to put the hat back on, Chase realized that there was a big chance the poor kid was battling head lice. So, he did NOT want to contract that! Chase bonked the front flap of the cap down, and watched as it just about fell off his head. Robbie fixed the hat so he could see, and laughed with a big smile. He was missing a tooth. Whether it was a baby tooth that never got a replaced or an irreplaceable adult tooth, Chase couldn't tell you. What he COULD tell you, is that he lost a tooth at some point. 

Chase got a little idea: "Hey Robbie, how would you feel if I let you take a bath upstairs?" Chase asked. 

Robbie's eyes widened as he quickly gasped excitedly. "A bath?! A BATH?!" Robbie yelled. 

"Yeah! I could give you a bath!" Chase replied. 

Robbie sprinted up to Chase and jumped up onto him. "YES!" The child yelled. Chase managed to grab the child in a nick of time. 

"I guess you wanna be carried?" Chase thought out loud. 

"Yes please!" The child replied excitedly. Chase nodded his head with a heartwarming smile and bent down to pick up the child's pillow. 

Chase handed him the pillow. "Here-" 

"No thank you. I don't need it. I'm a big boy." Robbie declared before wrapping his arms around Chase and laying his head on Chase's shoulder. Chase gasped in surprise, not fully expecting the boy to become so attached to him so quickly. But, Chase wasn't complaining! Not one bit. Chase bent down and picked up his flashlight, before he happily carried Robbie up the basement stairs. When they reached the upper floor, Chase walked, kid in hand, into the bathroom. 

"Alright. Do you know how to wash yourself? Or would you like me to help you?" Chase asked. 

"I don't remember...Can you help me?" Robbie asked shyly. 

Chase smiled. "Of course!" he replied. Chase placed the plug into the bathtub and turned on the water. Halfway through, Chase picked up the bubbles and shook it to get the soap towards the bottom of the bottle. Then, he handed the soap bottle to Robbie! "Would you like to pour the-" 

"YES PLEASE!" Robbie replied excitedly, practically ripping the bottle out of Chase's hand and squeezing it like there was no tomorrow. Chase kept an eye on how much he was using, and calmly put the bottle cap on when the child had more than enough soap in the bath. While Chase put the soap away, Robbie watched the bubbles form in awe and wonder...It was like Robbie was seeing bubbles for the first time in his entire life! It was so entertaining to see a child's reaction to a simple thing, such as bubbles forming in a bathtub. 

"Should I leave the room to let you take your clothes off on your own? Or..." Chase asked. 

Robbie gasped and grabbed onto his wrist desperately, and laid his head on the side of Chase's shoulder. Chase immediately understood: Robbie was not gonna let him go. Chase smiled and accepted the new fate that was being forced onto him. So, he stayed in the room and looked away when Robbie took off his clothes. When Robbie was all ready for the bath, Chase turned around. 

"Alright." Chase said, before looking closer at the child. The child...had grey skin all over him. It wasn't just on his face. His entire body was covered in grey-tinted skin! And to add to the strangeness, Robbie had black sewing stitches all around his arms, his legs, his middle and even one around his neck! Chase walked up closer and knelt in front of him. 

"Why do you have stitches on your body?" Chase asked, pointing to the stitches around him. Robbie looked down at his left arm, and noticed that one of the stitching spots near his wrist was getting undone. So with a casual smile, Robbie grabbed onto the palm of his left hand with his right hand, and did something absolutely horrifying! He began carefully ripping the stitching loose! And with one swift tug, Robbie pulled his entire hand off of his arm! Bone, muscle and skin, it was all completely detached from his wrist now! the only thing that was still attached, was his blood vessels and veins! And they were just hanging out of the wound!!

Chase let out a horrified shriek! THAT CHILD JUST PULLED HIS HAND OFF HIS ARM! HOW IN THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?!

"YOUR HAND!" Chase shouted. Robbie just stared at him with a blank expression, and reached out his right arm that now held his left hand. Robbie dropped it, and allowed the hand to just dangle there like a swinging toy. Chase gasped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chase shouted, hesitantly picking up the hand and looking at it. 

Upon feeling the hand better, Chase realized something: Robbie's hand was more bony than usual! Was he...was he starving? Chase looked at Robbie, and noticed that the muscle that one of the muscles in his wrist didn't split right! So, a piece of the muscle was sticking out of his wrist!

Oh god- The poor man was quickly growing nauseous from the sight. Robbie reached out for his left hand with his right, silently asking for it as if it was a toy car or something. Chase, still disgusted, happily gave him the hand back. Robbie easily placed the nerves and the muscle that stuck out, into the detached hand. When the hand was in the right place, Robbie reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a pre-threaded needle! Then, Robbie began to sew the hand back onto his arm! 

"How- How does that not hurt?!" Chase asked, immediately remembering the scene from The Walking Dead, where Clementine had to stitch her own arm. Robbie just looked up, already halfway through the sewing process, and shrugged his shoulder. 

Chase watched the boy repeatedly make knot after knot to keep his hand attached to his arm again. Thinking about The Walking Dead again, made Chase go through a few thoughts and theories. Grayish skin? Missing teeth? Stitches to keep his skin together? bony hands? Now that he mentioned it, Robbie's ribs were showing quite a bit...Chase began to wonder something: 

Is Robbie...a zombie? If so, how did he die?! And why did he come back to life?! Chase decided to make a mental note, to take Robbie to see Dr. Schneeplestein tomorrow. 

Chase smiled at Robbie, and looked at the drawn bath. "Alright, you can go into the bathtub. But don't ju-" Chase ordered. With no time to spare however, Chase was interrupted by a splashing sound and the feeling of bubbly water getting splashed onto his clothes and face. Robbie took one look at the wet man in front of him, and bursted out laughing. Chase looked at Robbie with an irritated facial expression that was just hilarious to Robbie! The face, along with the wet shirt, really made him laugh and roll around in the tub. The rolling around only made more water fall out of the tub even more. 

Chase's facial expression quickly changed into tired happiness. Chase giggled at the silly child, but also sighed as memories of endless cleaning came back to him. It had suddenly occurred to Chase that he was trying to bathe an 8 year old kid. Of COURSE there was gonna be water all over the place! And of course Chase was gonna get water all over his shirt. So, Chase took it off and knelt down to the end of the tub. 

Robbie was playing around with the bubbles in the tub. "Bubbles!" he declared, holding a pile of bubbles in his hand to show Chase. 

"Wow! That's a big pile of bubbles!" Chase reacted, poking the bubble pile in Robbie's hand. What he didn't expect however, was for Robbie to shove the bubble pile into his face! Chase just sat there in shock, with bits of soap suds on his face. "Hey! How dare you?!" Chase yelled with a smile. "How would you feel, if I just went-" Chase said, before grabbing a pile of bubbles into his hand and gently shoving it into Robbie's face. Robbie gasped in surprise, as he felt the soap suds fall down his forehead. Then, he bursted out laughing! Robbie found the payback hilarious! 

A few minutes later, and Robbie was making bubble beards for himself! "Look! I'm Oooold and wrinkly!" Robbie played. Chase chuckled at the kids humor. 

"Wow! What an old, and tiny man! Do you have any advice for a young, spry man like myself?" Chase asked, playing along with him. 

"Yes. Yes I do. Be nice to your elders. Or else, yoooou're gonna-" Robbie wiggled his fingers in the air and tickled Chase on his stomach. "-Regret it!" Robbie finished his sentence as he tickled Chase. 

"AAhahahahaha! Hehehehey!" Chase giggled, backing away and clutching his tummy. "Now you listen here Robbie! Why do you keep tickling me?" Chase asked, giggling as he asked. 

Robbie's eyes beamed. "Because laughter is the best medicine! It helps with everything!" Robbie declared. Chase chuckled and shook his head as he crawled on his knees back to the tub wall. 

Chase rested his cheek on his hand. "Now, who taught you that?" Chase asked. 

"My Mommy! She used to tickle me all the time! It was so fun!" Robbie replied. Chase lifted his eyebrows. A kid who loves to be tickled! Boy, this could be fun. 

"So..." Chase began, lifting his head off his hand. "Does that mean you're ticklish too?" Chase asked. 

"Yes! Very ticklish! On my tummy, my sides, even my belly button." Robbie replied with a giggle as he clutched his own stomach. 

"Hmm...Good to know." Chase said as he lowered his chin and rested it on his hands. 

"Yeah...I miss her." Robbie said with a small smile, that slowly faded. 

Chase's smile faded as well as he used one of his hands to move his wet bangs back against his head. "I'm sure you do...What was she like?" Chase asked. 

Robbie looked up, but slowly began smiling as he thought of his mother again. "She was funny, smart, and very pretty! Even when she didn't think so. Mommy used to have glasses, and she would wear them when she was reading! They were black and blue glasses, that mixed in with her hair. Mommy used to color her hair, and I got to choose the color! She called it aper-enting." Robbie explained. 

Chase chuckled at the last word. "Do you mean, experimenting?" Chase asked. 

Robbie gasped with a smile. "Yeah! Expi-maning!" Robbie replied. 

Chase chuckled again. "Ex-per-i-ment-ing. It's a hard word. Another word for it, is 'testing'." Chase explained. 

"Testing? Like, testing a new color?" Robbie asked. 

"That's right." Chase replied. "I used to color my hair as well. I had it green for a long time." Chase told him. 

Robbie looked at him in awe. "Grass and dirt! You had grass and dirt on your head!" Robbie declared. 

Chase just bursted out laughing. I guess those 'kids say the darnedest things' compilations are very right: Kids say the darnedest things! "Ohoho my gohosh...that's perfect...I love it..." Chase said as his laughs died down. 

When he felt ready, Chase put some soap into his hand and got ready to scrub Robbie's hair. "You ready for a head massage?" Chase asked. 

Robbin nodded his head and turned to look at Chase during the head scrubbing. Chase began sternly, yet gently massaging Robbie's hair. He started on the sides of his head, worked towards the front of the hairline, and slowly worked around the sides around the ears. Robbie had his eyes closed, and was practically melting at the touch. After pushing the soap on Robbie's head back farther, Chase moved his fingers into the back of his scalp. Robbie melted even more! The child was enjoying the massage so much! Then, Chase moved his fingers down to the back of his neck...

"EEEEHEHEHEHE!" Robbie squealed! Robbie lifted his shoulders up and threw his head back to protect his neck.

"Whoa! Ticklish spot?" Chase asked. 

Robbie giggled more. "YEHEHEHEHESS!" Robbie replied through his giggles. Chase began laughing along with him as well, but seriously needed to get into his lower scalp. So, Chase lightly grabbed the top of Robbie's head, and pulled it in front a little, and began massaging and scritching at the tickly scalp. "CHAHAHAHAHAHASE! IHIHIHIHIT TIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHES!" Robbie giggled happily, waving his arms up to remove his working fingers off his ticklish neck. But Chase wasn't stopping! So, Robbie did the next best thing he could think of: 

He tickled Chase back! Specifically, on the open and exposed armpit that was in front of him. 

"EEEEK! HEHEHEHEY!" Chase jumped, quickly pulling his massaging arm back. Robbie's giggles quickly began to die down as he focused on tickling under Chase's armpit. "Hey! No! No tickling." Chase warned him. Robbie retreated his arms against his chest, and stared up at Chase innocently. In a sudden race of mischief, Robbie smiled widely and danced his fingers on Chase's sides. "HEY! No, stahahap it! Now's nahahat the tihihihihime fohohor thihihihis!" Chase warned. 

"Anytime is a good time for tickles!" Robbie argued confidently as he brought his fingers up Chase's ribs. 

"NAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEASE NOHOHOHOHO!" Chase begged. 

"Okay. I'll poke your ribs instead!" Robbie decided. Robbie began poking the sides and front of Chase's ribs, making sure to get in between the ribs for the 'sweet treats' as his Mom called them. 

"HAHAhahaha! okahahay FIHIhihihihine! Juhuhust pohoHOHOHOH GAHAHAHAHA!" Chase reacted, suddenly bursting out into more laughter as his upper ribs were poked. 

"Wow! You're SUPER-DUPER ticklish!" Robbie reacted. 

"IHIHI KNOHOHOHOHOW!" Chase reacted, attempting to stop him with his hands. But, this ultimately failed and only gave him more spots to tickle! 

Suddenly, before Chase could even say anything, Robbie hopped out of the tub, and crawled himself on top of Chase, causing the man to let out a loud "Oof!". Then, Robbie sat his wet body on top of Chase's belly. "Hey! What- Get your-" Chase yelled, before getting muffled by a towel being thrown at his face. Before Chase could remove it, Robbie began wiggling his fingers all over the poor man's belly! 

"EEEEhehehehehahahahaha! Knohohohock ihihihit ohohohohoff! Nohohohow ihihis nahahat thehehe tihihihihime fohohor tihihihicklehehes!" Chase tried to tell him. But, Robbie refused to stop! Tickling his new, tall friend was so much fun! 

"How ticklish is your giggle button?" Robbie asked out loud, not even giving the man a break. 

"Plehehehease dohohohon't! Thahahat's enohohou-WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAHAHAHABBIHIHIHIE!" Chase yelled, bursting into more laughter. 

"Boop! boop, boop boopboop boop, boop, BOOP! Boop!" Robbie said as he poked the belly button over and over again. 

Chase only continued to laugh into the half-unfolded towel that laid on his head. In an attempt to get the soaked, evil little child off his body, Chase unwrapped the towel and quickly wrapped the towel around the kid! 

Then, he picked up the kid and brought him against his wet chest. "Come here, you ferocious little thing! I'm gonna wrrrap ya up, and wrestle ya till you're aaaalll dry!" Chase warned in a pirate-like voice, taking hold of the squirmy child in his arms and tickling wherever he can reach. 

Robbie let out a squeal and a playful giggle as he wiggled around and laughed at the ticklish squeezes Chase was giving him. "AHAAAhahahahaha! EEEEEhehehehe-EEEEhahahahahaha!" Robbie laughed as he squirmed back and forth in the towel. 

"Do ya give up?" Chase asked, still talking like a pirate. 

"Nohohoho wahahahahay! Thihihis ihihihis fuhuhuhun! Hahahahaha!" Robbie replied. 

"Ooooh!" Chase reacted. "Well then perhaps I should tickle ya all de way to de couch!" Chase suggested. 

"Ihihihis thahahat whehehehere Ihihihi'm sleehehehehepihihing?" Robbie asked. Chase paused his tickling and removed the towel off his head. 

"Is that where you'd want to sleep?" Chase asked, returning to his normal voice. Robbie nodded his head excitedly. It's been a long time since he's had a couch to sleep on! "Well, What are we waitin' fer?! Let's get ya dressed!" Chase declared, picking the child up bridal style with the towel around his front. Chase carried Robbie out of the bathroom, and into his own room. Chase carefully placed him onto the bed, and began to look through his closet for a PJ shirt for the boy to wear. A PJ shirt as a nighty will do until his clothes are washed and he looks around for other kids clothing they may have lying around. Chase checked all of his shirts, just to make sure he doesn't pick out one that has something inappropriate on it. 

The first shirt he laid out for Robbie, said "This is my favorite tea shirt" with a tea bag on it. Another shirt he laid down, said "I love Bacon" on it. To add to the pile, Chase placed out a shirt with a phone and a poke ball that said "Don't bother me I'm catching Pokemon". 

"Any shirts you wanna-" Chase asked, before pausing his sentence. Chase looked at Robbie and noticed he had already chosen a shirt and was already dressed! Robbie was wearing the "I love Bacon" shirt with a proud smile. 

Chase smiled happily. "You like bacon too?" Chase asked. 

Robbie jumped up and down on the bed. "I LOVE BACON!" Robbie yelled back. 

"Hey! I do too! Maybe I can make you some bacon tomorrow morning!" Chase suggested. Robbie lit up like a firework! 

"YAY!" Robbie shouted excitedly, before bouncing onto his back. 

"Alright, alright. Let's get this towel here off the bed-" Chase threw the towel aside. "-And let's get your makeshift bed ready!" Chase suggested, picking up the child bridal style again, and placing a folded blue sheet onto Robbie's belly. With Robbie and the sheet ready to go, Chase carried him out of the bedroom and into the living room. Placing him onto the couch, Chase unfolded the sheet and lifted it up, to slowly let it glide itself down onto the happy boy. Robbie giggled happily and moved the sheet out of the way, so he could breath the cool air outside the covers. Then, Chase grabbed a pillow and threw it onto his face. 

"Hey! No!" Robbie yelled, before throwing the pillow back at Chase. 

"Your pillow." Chase said, throwing it back to Robbie. 

"No, yours!" Robbie replied, throwing it back. 

"It's yours for tonight!" Chase argued throwing it back to Robbie. 

"Fine!" Robbie replied, hugging it with a big smile. Chase grabbed a quilt from the closet, and placed it onto the couch. Robbie happily unfolded the quilt and laid down with it on top of the sheet. 

Chase smiled. "Would you like a stuffed animal?" Chase asked. 

"You...have those?" Robbie asked. 

"I have a close friend who lives here too, who collects stuffed animals." Chase explained, referring to Marvin. 

"Yes please!" Robbie replied. 

Chase walked into Marvin's room, and opened up his tickle trunk. In there, were all his collectible stuffed animals! Chase decided to get him a stuffed Golden Retriever dog. Walking back, Chase handed Robbie the stuffed animal. 

"Puppy!" Robbie reacted, reaching out for it and wrapping his arms around it right away. 

"Good night, Robbie." Chase said. 

Robbie opened his eyes and smiled. "Good night Chase." he said, opening his arms for a great big hug. Chase happily gave the boy a big hug before letting the boy fall asleep. 

Chase happily spent a couple hours of the night, hunting around for clothes and washing clothing for the boy. He wanted the boy to feel welcome at the home, and ready the boy for his upcoming adventure in Dr. Schneeplestein's office...


	2. Robbie's Doctor Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie meets Dr. Schneeplestein: A doctor who has a stay-at-home medical room. Chase helps Dr. Schneeplestein figure out the mysteries behind Robbie.  
> Where did he come from? How did he die? How was he still alive? Will they ever know? 
> 
> How much of his body was he missing? How much was still intact? Will Robbie be able to grow up?

Chase was carrying Robbie on his shoulders. Robbie was holding onto his forehead, and checking out his yellow-sleeved arms. Chase had done the laundry the night before, and went to bed when the clothes were in the dryer. The next morning, Chase took out the child's one pair of underwear, and gave Robbie a new pair of light blue pants and a white shirt with yellow long sleeves. The child also had a black and white pair of socks on his feet. Robbie's hair had been combed, and pushed to the side a little bit. His hair was nicely parted with his bangs swerving to the left against his forehead, and the back of his hair was just patted down a little and left to be free. The child looked really cute, and all grown up at the same time! 

"You ready to see the doctor?" Chase asked to the boy on his shoulders. 

"Yes!" Robbie replied, still holding the stuffed golden retriever puppy in his arms. He had slept with it all night, and happily claimed it as his own for the time being! He even brought it to the table with him when he was eating! After that, Robbie proudly renamed the stuffed toy after his new favorite breakfast food: Bacon! Chase just loved it. He couldn't have thought of a better name! 

"So, I will warn you: the doctor's name is extremely hard to pronounce. It took me a few times to get it myself." Chase warned. 

"What is it?" Robbie asked, leaning his head to the side. 

"Dr. Schneeplestein." Chase replied. 

Robbie took a few moments to think about how he will pronounce it right. He decided to try it. "Dr. Shen-ep-sty?" Robbie attempted. 

Chase giggled. "I'll give you an A+ for effort. It's a really hard name!" Chase reacted. 

Robbie scratched his forehead as he attempted the name again. "Dr. Sheen-pleen?" Robbie attempted again. Chase just laughed as he listened. Robbie kept on trying. "Dr. Shin-a-teen? Dr. Sheep-lean? Dr...Sneep-steen?" Robbie asked over and over again. Chase just kept on laughing. Right now, Robbie was just giving him endless nickname opportunities! Though, he will admit: The last attempt sounded the closest to his name. 

"You were close on that last one." Chase let him know. 

"Really? What did I say?" Robbie asked. 

"Dr. Sneep-steen." Chase replied. 

"Okay...Dr. Sneep-talean? Dr. Cheap-la-seen?" Robbie kept trying. 

"Getting a slight bit farther...but still close!" Chase encouraged. 

"Dr...Dr. Nipple-shine?" Robbie asked. 

Chase stopped mid-walk and just howled with laughter! "That was the BEST ONE YET!" Chase shouted amid his laughter. Even though the kid didn't really get it, Robbie started laughing along with him. 

After a minute or so, Chase finally gained back control of his laughter. "Dohoctor Nipple shine...I'm so calling him that when we get inside." Chase told Robbie. 

"What's so funny about Dr. Nipple-Shine?" Robbie asked. Chase just giggled. The poor child was so innocent! Has he never been faced with the horrors of dirty-minded primary schoolers before? 

"Uuuuhuhuhuh...You'll understand it better when you're older." Chase explained. 

Robbie tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy. What does that mean? When he's older? 

Robbie immediately lost his train of thought when he walked into the room. The room looked like a traditional doctor's office with a bed, a couple chairs and medical equipment hanging everywhere. In the corner of the room was a desk, a chair, and a computer screen with an apple on the bottom! 

Robbie gasped. "Can I play on the computer?" Robbie asked. 

"Nope. That's Dr. Schneeplestein's computer. He uses that for work." Chase explained. 

"Awww...I can't play on it while we wait?" Robbie asked. 

"Nope." Chase replied. 

Thankfully for Robbie, Dr. Nipple-shine didn't take long to arrive. Pretty soon, a man in a traditional white coat and glasses walked into the room. 

"Hallo Chase! And...Who's zhis?" Henrik asked, walking up to the boy and kneeling down to his level. 

"This is Robbie." Chase told him. 

"Hi Dr. Nipple-shine!" Robbie greeted. 

Henrik got back up and was about to continue, but immediately stumbled on his words when he heard the way the boy pronounced his name. Henrik raised his eyebrows and muffled a laugh. Chase, who was sitting right beside the boy, was snickering right beside him and failing to hide it. 

"Uh- Chase!" Henrik yelled. 

Chase removed his hand, slightly offended. "I- It was his idea!" Chase defended himself. "I was trying to tell him how to pronounce your name, and somehow he came up with Dr. Nipple-shine!" Chase further explained. 

Henrik narrowed his eyes. Henrik believed it was too dirty-minded of a nickname to come up with as an 8 year old. 

"Is that how you say your name? How do you say it?" Robbie asked. 

Henrik sighed with a smile. "It's pronounced: 'Dr. Schneeplestein." Henrik explained. 

Robbie just stared at Henrik blankly. Henrik lifted an eyebrow. What...Why isn't the boy talking? Is he confused? What's wrong? 

"Can I just call you doctor?" Robbie asked, knowing full well he won't be able to pronounce it. 

Henrik shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Sure. Yust call me doctor." Henrik replied. 

"Or Henrik! His name is Henrik." Chase explained. 

Henrik looked over to Chase. "Oh yeah...Or zhat too." Henrik added. 

Robbie nodded his head in understanding. 

"So: Vhy are you two here?" Henrik asked. 

Chase went into explaining the situation. "So, I found Robbie living downstairs in our basement. He was covered in dust, and laying in the dusty basement." Chase explained. Henrik's eyes widened. He looked to Robbie. 

"How did you get zhere?" Henrik asked. 

"I found it!" Robbie replied proudly. 

"Zhere's no door! I've been down zhere many times! No door." Henrik repeated. 

"There's a window..." Robbie mentioned. 

Henrik lifted an eyebrow, and looked to Chase. Chase nodded his head. "Okay, that's true. There's a window that's covered by a heavy blanket." Chase explained. 

Henrik sighed and rubbed his nose. "So, zhis is a checkup?" Henrik clarified. 

"Well yeah, but I noticed something else about the kid..." Chase added. 

Henrik nodded and signaled for him to go on. Chase picked up Robbie's arm, and lifted up the sleeves to reveal the stitches around his arm. "His entire body has gray skin and his whole body is covered in these stitches. I had the displeasure of seeing what they were for, when one of the stitching lines came loose." Chase explained, slightly growing nauseous from the memory alone. 

Henrik walked up with his gloves on and began to feel his arm. He felt around the wrist first, and immediately felt something off... "Robbie, vas it? Can you please bend your wrist?" Henrik asked. Robbie nodded and bent his hand up and down. Henrik noticed how his bending was a little limited, for a boy his age. He took a mental note and moved on. "Okay. And side to side?" Henrik asked, still holding the wrist. Robbie tried to move the hand side to side on his own, but found that he barely could! That's new! 

"I-I can't." Robbie reacted. 

Henrik raised his eyebrows. Wow! He was missing muscles! But how?! He's just a child! "Vow! Try vaving to me." Henrik ordered. 

Robbie grew puzzled. "You mean waving?" Robbie asked. 

"Yes." Henrik replied. 

Okay..." Robbie said as he waved his entire lower arm below the elbow. 

Henrik noticed something about his waving. "Funny...Vhen you vave your arm, your vrist goes limp and flops around vizh zhe arm. But you can't move zhe wrist on your own...You're missing zhe muscles to do zhat action." Henrik explained. Henrik repeated the drill with Robbie's other arm. "It seems like you can move zhe left vrist side to side better zhan zhe right vrist." Henrik explained. 

"Why do you talk like that?" Robbie asked. 

Henrik listed his head. "Hm? Like vhat?" Henrik asked back. 

"You say your 'th' sounds differently. And your 'w' sounds!" Robbie explained. 

"Yes...I have un accent." Henrik explained. 

"Accent?" Robbie asked, not sure what that was. 

Chase cut in. "Accents are types of ways to speak. Everyone has an accent. Some accents are stronger than others, and some accents are similar to each other. For example: I have an accent." Chase explained. 

Robbie's eyes widened. "Really?!" Robbie reacted. 

"Yeah! I have an Irish accent. I am Irish." Chase explained. "I say the 'th' sound differently too. Especially for saying the number 3. For example: Tree hundred and tirty tree!" Chase explained, saying his 'th' sounds in the traditional 'silent H' way. 

Robbie giggled as he began asking questions. "Irish? As in, Ireland?" Robbie asked. Then, it struck him! Robbie gasped in realization. "You're a leprechaun!" Robbie declared. 

Henrik just chuckled at the statement. "Vell...Somevhat...He don't have red hair, but he's got zhe accent!" Henrik explained. 

Chase sighed. "I'm not a leprechaun..." Chase muttered. 

"You lived in the land of leprechauns, gold, clovers, and lucky charms!" Robbie declared. 

Chase sighed and rubbed his forehead, while Henrik just giggled while he felt up the arm. 

"Can you please remove your shirt?" Henrik asked. Robbie nodded and lifted up his arms. Then, Chase grabbed his sleeves and pulled the shirt right off him. 

Henrik's eyes widened at the sight. More stitchings?! They were everywhere! Some of them didn't even go around his entire body! Some of his stitches were made just to keep things in place. Henrik just stepped a few steps back and admired the strange, but astonishing view. 

"Your...vounds haven't healed...at all." Henrik noticed. No amount of skin had grown around it. The stitches had been cinched up tight enough to prevent blood from coming out. Wait...was there even blood in his body? Henrik walked back up to Robbie and very delicately with his gloved hands, began to touch the grey skin. Henrik touched his forehead, touched his slightly sunken-in cheeks, and touched his really long brown hair. 

"What's wrong Doctor?" Robbie asked. 

Henrik's face slowly began to morph into a sad frown, the more he examined him. Henrik easily discovered some other things he's never seen before. Robbie's nose had a slightly blue hue at the tip. Henrik also looked at his hands, and noticed that his hands were also a slight blue hue. Henrik removed Robbie's socks and looked at his feet. Apart from his feet being super cold like an icicle, Robbie's toes were also slightly blue. 

Henrik decided to poke and pinch his toes to try and get any slight hint of life. 

Robbie let in a quick breath and covered his mouth. 

Henrik looked up. "Vhat's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Henrik asked. 

Robbie shook his head and slowly removed his hand from his mouth. 

Henrik continued pinching his toes, and even tried wiggling them to try and get some life back in the freezing little things. But concentrating was a little hard when Robbie was making slight titter noises...

Henrik looked up at Robbie and looked at Chase for clarification. Chase had a playful little smirk on his face! Henrik tried wiggling the pinky toe a bit to watch the reaction. Then, Henrik wiggled his index finger under the boy's baby toe. 

"...Mmm-! Pfffhehehehe! Cahaharfuhul." Robbie muttered somewhat quietly, as to not distract the man. 

"Fastinating..." Henrik said with a smile. "Your nerves seem to vork really vell despite your...state..." Henrik commented. 

Robbie nodded his head. Chase cracked a wide smile and a giggle. "I could've told you that." Chase commented. Robbie started giggling too. "Yesterday the boy proudly told me where his tickle spots were. Although...he did fail to mention his feet were ticklish as well." Chase explained. 

Henrik smirked and looked up at Robbie with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Vell...I do need to test your nerves some vay..." Henrik mentioned, before scribbling his gloved fingers onto Robbie's feet. 

"Uh oh! EEEhehehehehehehe! Dohohohoctohohohor!" Robbie giggled in his small, high-pitched kids voice. 

"Yes? Vhat is it?" Henrik asked as he brought his fingers closer to his toes. 

"Yohohuhuhuhu're tihihihicklihihihing mehehehe!" Robbie said through his giggles. 

"Yes, indeed I am! It's un tickle test. I vant to test how ticklish you are!" Henrik explained playfully. Robbie let his upper body lightly fall, and just continued to giggle as he laid down on the doctor bed. "And I vant to test how vell your nerves vork. I'm a curious doctor, you know." Henrik added, being very playful with him. "Oh! And lets not forget: An endurance test! Ve can see how vell your lungs vork! And so far: Zhey vork really vell!" Henrik concluded. 

Chase giggled. "I could've told you that as well! This child, is like the Road Runner with ADHD." Chase explained. Henrik let out a short laugh. 

"Really?" Henrik reacted. 

"Uh huh. This morning, Robbie was practically running circles around me! I couldn't catch up!" Chase explained. 

"Interesting..." Henrik commented. Henrik let go of Robbie's feet and moved up. "Vhere else are you ticklish?" Henrik asked. 

Robbie beamed up. "My tummy, my belly button, my sides, and my armpits." Robbie replied. 

"Vell! Ve've got multiple spots to choose from!" Henrik commented, before going for his belly first. 

Robbie squealed and bursted into giggles. "EEEEEP! Hehehehehehahahahahaha!" Robbie giggled. 

"vell hello zhere, ticklish leetle belly button!" Henrik greeted, poking Robbie's belly button with his finger. 

"Nohohoho behehehelly buhuhuhuttohohon!" Robbie said through his giggles. 

"But YES belly button! Zhe belly button is zhe PERFECT button for zhe tickling!" Henrik reacted. 

"Buhuhuhut behehehelly buhuhuhuttohohohon ihihis toohohohoho tihihihicklyhyhy!" Robbie argued. 

"Oh, belly button is not very tickly. You're not even laughing loud yet!" Henrik argued back. Henrik brought his fingers up to Robbie's ribs. Robbie let out little giggles, but not very much. Henrik nodded in understanding and tried the armpits. 

"HAhahahaha! NOHOHoho ahahaharmpihihihits! NAHAHAHAT BOHOHOHOHOTH!" Robbie yelled, bursting into loud laughter. 

Henrik gasped. "Zhere ve go! Zhere's zhe loud laughter! Such a ticklish boy you are!" Henrik teased. 

"Talking like Yoda, you are." Chase teased towards the doctor. 

Henrik rolled his eyes with a smile. "Har-dee-har-har..." Henrik muttered. 

Chase changed his voice into a yoda grunt-like voice. "Be happy, you must. Very ticklish, you must be!" Chase teased. 

"Do you vant to go next?" Henrik asked, growing quickly annoyed by Chase's teasing. 

"Very angry, you are. An angry German, you are becoming." Chase teased further. 

Henrik looked up at Chase. "Halt die Klappe!" Henrik yelled at Chase. 

Robbie's laughter increased as Henrik dove deeper into his armpit. "HAHAhahaHAHAHAHA!" Robbie laughed. 

Chase's eyes widened as a giddy smile spread across his face. "Damn! Someone's turning into Beethoven!" Chase teased, mentioning the German, angry musician as a tease. 

"For your information, Beethoven vas a romantic man vizh an obvious ear for zhe musical arts! I take zhat as a compliment." Henrik said with a smile. 

"IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAN'T BREHEHEHEHEAHAHATHE!" Robbie yelled in the middle of their arguing. 

Henrik gasped in surprise and removed his fingers. "Apologies, Robbie. I vent a little overboard." Henrik muttered. Robbie took in breathes of air and curled in as he continued to let out leftover giggles. 

"Well, I guess I know which ticklish spots to go to when you being a little more evil than usual." Chase commented, looking at Robbie confidently. Robbie giggled and smiled widely as he kicked his feet in the air. 

"No need for zhe tiny feet to be kicking!" Henrik warned with a smile. 

Robbie attempted, and successfully gained better control of his feet. When Robbie gained better composure of himself, Henrik continued the examination. 

"I want to check your heart. Vould I be allowed to?" Henrik asked as he lifted the stethoscope off his neck. 

Robbie nodded. Henrik fitted the stethoscope pieces into his ears and grabbed onto the metal handle. He placed the flat metal piece on the other side, onto Robbie's chest to feel his heart beat. 

Henrik quickly frowned when he realized something very unusual: He couldn't feel a heart beat! He couldn't even hear any signs of a heart in his chest! Henrik checked around the chest, doing all he can to listen for some kind of heart pulses. But...nothing. There was no heart beat. Henrik slowly removed he stethoscope end from the child's chest. 

"O...kay. I'm gonna listen to zhe lungs." Henrik explained, before placing the metal piece onto Robbie's back. "Breath in..." Henrik ordered. Robbie did as he was told and breathed in as much as he could. "...and breath out." Henrik ordered. Robbie let out all his air. "Breath in..." Henrik ordered. Robbie did as he was told. "...And breath out." Henrik ordered again. Robbie listened and followed the orders. 

Henrik was able to hear Robbie's breathing. But...it felt off...It didn't feel like a normal pair of lungs. It felt like...a rusty pair of lungs you'd hear from an elder...It was strange and almost scary. 

"...Chase take a listen to zhis." Henrik suggested. Henrik removed the stethoscope from his ears and cleaned off the ear pieces before handing it to Chase. Chase put the stethoscope into his ears, and placed the metal piece onto Robbie's back. "Breath in..." Henrik ordered. Robbie breathed in as much as he could. "...And, breath out." Henrik ordered. Robbie breathed out. Chase listened closely and quickly found out what was the matter. His lungs were worn out! They sounded like they were overworked to the point of exhaustion! But how?! He's only around 8 years old! How could he have dying lungs?! 

-Wait...zombie thing...his lungs could be already dead. 

"Did you hear?" Henrik asked. 

"Uh huh...It doesn't sound good." Chase said. 

Robbie looked up at them. "What's wrong?" Robbie asked. 

"Your lungs sound similar to an elder's lungs. You, Robbie, have old man lungs." Henrik explained. 

"Old man lungs?" Robbie clarified, tilting his head. 

Henrik grabbed a medical book and proceeded to explain what happens to your respiratory system as it ages. He explained how the ribcage bones get thinner, how the diaphragm gets thinner, how your lung tissue slowly stops working, and how the lungs air sacs begin to lose their shape. This can cause Robbie's breathing to get worse overtime. 

"But vhat I don't understand, is vhy your organs are aging and zhe rest of you is not. Vhy?!" Henrik told him. 

Chase looked at Henrik and looked at Robbie. He narrowed his eyes as he began to think...

"I wonder..." Chase said, before walking up to Robbie. "Lift your arms up please." Chase ordered Robbie. Robbie did as he was told, and lifted them up. Then, Chase felt around. 

"Hehehehehe! Thhahat tihihihicklehehes! Hahahahaha!" Robbie giggled. 

"I know, I know...Just hang tight." Chase told him.

Chase, through the jumpy lungs, managed to carefully feel between the ribs and check that his rib muscles and ligaments were in the right place. 

"Ihihihit's hahahahard! Ihihihit's gehehehetihihing hahahahard!" Robbie said, slowly dropping his arms as he struggled to keep them up. 

"You're doing great buddy! Just keep those arms up and out of the way." Chase encouraged. 

Finally, with a little patience and quite a bit more tickling, Chase discovered something else. Chase backed up and looked at Henrik.

"Feel the muscles around his ribs." Chase ordered. Henrik walked up and felt around. 

Robbie gasped. "EEEEEEHEHEHAHahahahahaha! Eeeeehehehehe! Ihihi cahan dohoho ihihihit! Ihihi cahahan dohohoho ihihihit!" Robbie said through his giggles and laughter. 

"Great job Robbie! You're doing awesome!" Chase cheered. "Now: Do the muscles seem a bit spotty to you?" Chase asked. 

"Spotty? As in...missing from zhe rib cage?" Henrik clarified. Chase nodded and brought the medical book closer. 

Chase began to guide Henrik's hands around, to feel for the muscle holes hidden in the rib cage. 

"HAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAT BOHOHOHOTH OHOHOF YOHOHOHOU!" Robbie shouted, kicking his feet and dropping his arms as a slight bit of his sanity began to leave him. 

"Robbie! Keep your arms up. Here: Would you like me to help?" Chase asked. 

"YEHEHES plehehehehease...Ihihi neheed hehehelp..." Robbie replied. 

Chase nodded and lightly began to pull Robbie's arms up. Henrik resumed with his examination, allowing room for the child to squirm and giggle as he felt around. 

Chase smiled. Henrik was doing really well with Robbie. Robbie warmed up to him quite quickly as well! Chase was so thankful for that. 

"You're doing vell! Almost done." Henrik told Robbie. 

"Ohohohokahahahay..." Robbie replied. 

As they looked, Henrik learned that most of his organs seem to be in really good condition for a kid in his state. 

"Are you able to eat food normally?" Henrik asked. 

"Yeah. I had bacon and eggs this morning!" Robbie replied. 

"Yeah, he did." Chase confirmed. 

"Sounds good. Vhat vas your favorite part? Zhe bacon?" Henrik asked. 

Robbie giggled and nodded. "Yess! I even named my doggy Bacon! He loves bacon! It's his favorite food! It's my favorite food too." Robbie told him. 

Henrik happily listened to Robbie ramble on and on about his dog, Bacon for a bit. It was really cute, honestly. Despite being somewhat dead-looking, Robbie's imagination never failed to amaze him. 

After a couple more seconds, Henrik finished off his physical examination. Henrik laid Robbie down onto the table, and pulled out his Ultrasound computer and the gel. Using the gel on the ultrasound transducer, Henrik looked at Robbie's organs to try and get a better look at his organs. He wanted to make sure Robbie's organs were still together, and not dead or anything. 

While he looked around in his belly, Henrik noticed something: "Vhat-...You've had un appendectomy." Henrik observed, seeing that his appendix had been surgically removed and sewn up. 

"What does that mean?" Robbie asked. 

"Zhat means a bunch of doctors put you to sleep, cut you open and cut zhe appendix right out of you. Zhe appendix is a worm-looking zhing at zhe side of your intestines." Henrik explained. "Do you remember getting put to sleep by a mask?" Henrik asked. 

Robbie thought for a moment and gasped when he remembered something! "Oh yeah! I remember that! I got really sick one day and I went to the doctor's. A few doctors came in and made me go to sleep. Later, I woke up with Mommy and Daddy sitting at my bed. I have a scar from it right here." Robbie told Henrik, before pointing at the slightly lifted piece of scar on his belly. 

"I see zhat..." Henrik reacted. 

"Mommy used to draw on my scar with her finger and make little jokes about it before I went to bed. It was very tickly." Robbie told Henrik. 

"Your mozher sounds like un nice person." Henrik told him with a smile. 

"Yeah, she was. We even used to have poke wars when I was bored!" Robbie explained, before giving Henrik a bunch of pokes to his sides, chest and arms.

"AaaAHH! CAhaharfuHUHUL! Zhahat TIHIHIhickles! AAAH! NEIN! Nein. not nohoHOHOW! Hahaha!" Henrik said, quickly falling into giggles as a few really bad spots were poked aimlessly. 

Robbie gasped. "Chase! Dr. Nipple Shine is ticklish!" Robbie declared happily, before wiggling his fingers wherever he could reach. Chase giggled at the silly scene that had just abrupted right in front of him. Chase knew Robbie would begin to get some ideas. He just didn't expect to do it in the middle of a test! 

"RohobbihIHIHIE! CUHUHUT IHIHIT OHOHOHOUT! NOHOHO TIHIHIHIHICKLIHIHIhihing!" Henrik begged, curling up and walking backwards to get away from the tiny fingers. 

Chase decided to take charge as well. "Okay Robbie, let's tone it down." Chase told him as he reached and squeezed his shoulder. "You'll have lots of time for that afterwards." Chase told him, much to Henrik's dismay. 

Robbie nodded and kept his arms down beside him. As Henrik brought himself over to the boy however, it didn't take long for Robbie to start giving Henrik little tickles again. Henrik let out another yelp and backed up, letting a few giggles leave his lungs. It would appear that Robbie just couldn't keep his itchy tickle fingers away from him. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, no one could determine. 

Henrik giggled nervously. "I can't tell if I can trust you now! I can't trust that you'll stop yourself from tickling me!" Henrik commented through a few nervous giggles. 

Chase lifted an eyebrow and giggled as well. "Is it really that bad?" Chase asked. 

"Yes! Vell-...no, but..." Henrik replied. 

"I won't tickle you. I promise." Robbie told him, before lying on his back with his hands behind his lower back. Henrik, slowly and nervously, walked himself up to Robbie. When he felt safe enough in the boy's space, Henrik resumed with the ultrasound. Interestingly enough, Henrik had found that a few of Robbie's organs had started decomposing. Certain muscles in his body, like his chest and ab muscles, had started slowly decaying. 

"Hey Robbie? Have you ever noticed your ab muscles getting weaker?" Henrik asked. 

Robbie thought for a moment. "...Not really, no." Robbie replied. 

"I'm gonna lay you down, and I vant you to sit up for me." Henrik explained as he laid Robbie down. Henrik kept his transducer on his abs, as Robbie attempted to sit him up. But, like Henrik predicted, it was very difficult for him. 

Robbie quickly got tired. "I-I can't. It's hard. I'm tired." Robbie complained. 

"I understand. Zhanks for trying zhough." Henrik encouraged him. "Zhe reason vhy you can't sit up on your own anymore, is because some of your chest muscles are decaying. Your abs-" Henrik gave Robbie's ab muscles a poke. Robbie giggled and clutched his abdomen. "-are slowly dying and turning to ash. Therefore: you're losing zhe muscles and ligaments to move properly." Henrik explained. 

Chase covered his mouth as his theory was confirmed right then and there. "Oh my god...So, Robbie is turning into a zombie?" Chase clarified. 

Henrik froze upon the last word that left Chase's mouth. Henrik thought about it and realized: yes! That's the answer! It explained everything! Henrik slowly removed the transducer from Robbie's abdomen and looked up at Chase. 

".......Yeah...I guess so..." Henrik replied, slowly looking back at Robbie. 

Chase began to feel a emotional urge in his throat. An urge to cry. If this is true, and Robbie really IS a zombie...that means Robbie has already died, and is already decomposing.

Henrik thought the exact same thing. But, he didn't have time to further think about it. The last place he wanted to check, was Robbie's heart. Was his heart even beating? Henrik moved his transducer onto the heart and looked at it. It...was beating, but just barely. It was making little jolting reactions. It looked...almost dead...But amazingly, Robbie was still living! 

"What's a zombie?" Robbie asked. 

There was that dreaded question. Henrik slowly lifted the transducer and looked up at Robbie with a guilty expression on his face. What was he gonna tell the child?! 'Guess what kid! You died, and you're currently decomposing into ash! Anything you bite, will become zombified! Hallelujah, a movie monster has come true!'. There is NO WAY Robbie's gonna take that well! 

"I...I don't know how to explain it." Henrik started. 

Chase, wanting to get it done and over with, put on a brave face. "Robbie...You are a super rare kind of human. You are a human that can beat death multiple times and still keep on living. So long as no one goes for your brain, you can survive anything." Chase explained, somewhat romanticizing the idea of being a zombie. 

Henrik looked at Chase in awe, and...a feeling similar to pride! Chase was doing it! He was really explaining to Robbie that he was a zombie! 

Henrik decided to add to it. "Vell...yeah! Zhat's basically true. But at zhe same time...you're also sacrificing certain body parts to keep on living." Henrik explained. 

Robbie tilted his head, growing more and more curious. 

Chase walked up to Robbie and grabbed his hand. "You were able to pull your entire hand off with no issues. No average human, can do that without losing a lot of blood and dying. But at the same time..." Chase explained as he lifted up Robbie's sleeve to reveal his stitching job. "...Your hand can't stay onto your arm anymore without the stitching. You need the stitching on your wrist, to stop your hand from falling off and getting lost somewhere. The need to stitch your hand back on, is a small sacrifice to pay for you to be alive right now." Chase told him. 

"I know zhis is so confusing right now. I get it. But, as you get older in the mind, you vill understand vhat you can and can't do." Henrik told him. 

Robbie nodded his head in somewhat understanding. 

"Here:" Chase said, picking up Robbie and carrying him in his arms. "Your body may not be able to age, but that is okay. You know why?" Chase explained. Robbie shook his head. "Because being a kid is a lot more fun than being an adult. Trust me. Being a child, is a carefree lifestyle!" Chase explained. 

Robbie smiled as he looked over to Henrik. "Okay." Robbie said. 

"Plus, being a kid forever means you're gonna be getting lots of tickle fights for a long time!" Chase explained, giving Robbie tickles and squeezes on his sides and ribs. Robbie curled in and hung his head as he bursted into childish giggles and laughter. "And I know someone, who absolutely adores it!" Chase added, giving Robbie's chin a little tickle. 

Robbie giggled more as he lightly pushed away Chase's hand with his own tiny hands. "Is it you?" Robbie asked before wiggling his fingers all over Chase's neck. 

"EEeehehehehe! Ihihi mehehehean, yohohou're nahahat wrohohong..." Chase said through giggles as he tried to stop himself from squishing his fingers. 

"Is it Dr. Nipple Shine?" Robbie asked before reaching his right hand over to Henrik's neck and giving it a few tickles. 

"Aaah! Rahahabbihihihie! Myhyhy nahahame ihihihis nahahahat Dohoctohohor Nihihipple shihihine!" Henrik argued, scrunching up his neck as he walked away. 

"It is now! And Dr. Nipple Shine is in need of some revenge tickles!" Chase declared, lifting up Robbie by his armpits and placing him onto Henrik's shoulders and middle, piggyback style. Amazingly, Robbie wrapped his arms and legs around Henrik like a small sloth, and began tickling him on his belly and his belly button! 

"HEHEhehehehey! Dohohon't yohohou dahahahare! Ihihihi'm gohohohonna fahahahahall!" Henrik yelled, attempting to keep himself upright. 

Chase walked up to Henrik. "You're not gonna fall." Chase reassured him, wrapping his arms around Henrik's upper ribs and clawing at his upper ribs. "I'm gonna hold you up and tickle you as well!" Chase replied. 

Henrik squealed and quickly started squirming and giggling. "CHAHAHAHAHASE! RAHAHAHAHABBIHIHIHIHIE! NAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Henrik reacted, resting his head on Chase's shoulder as he laughed. 

Robbie held onto Henrik's middle with his right hand, while he tickled Henrik's neck with his dominant right hand. 

"Eeeeehehehehehe! Nohohoho neheheheck!" Henrik commanded as best he could though his giggles. 

"I like tickling your neck! Your giggling is my favorite thing to hear!" Robbie told him. 

Chase giggled himself as he continued to dig into Henrik's upper ribs. The kid wasn't wrong. Chase has always enjoyed Henrik's giggles. But, he rarely ever got to tickle him without risking the doctor getting injured! And even if that wasn't an issue, Chase would never be able to get away with no revenge tickles. And boy, was Henrik an aggressive ler! 

This time though, Henrik did the tickling first! So, Robbie was allowed to tickle him with no repercussions! As for Chase however...he didn't quite know. But, that didn't matter. This was worth it. 

What mattered now, was Chase AND Robbie's love for Henrik's giggles and laughter! 

"Yohohou twohoho ahahare sohohohoho ehehehevihihihil! EHEHEHEVIHIHIL, IHIHI TEHEHEHELL YAHAHA!" Henrik declared. 

"I know." Robbie replied smugly. Chase giggled at Robbie's remark. 

Henrik finally decided to get Chase back. He placed his eager hands onto Chase's sides, and squeezed them like there was no tomorrow. 

"AAAaah! WAHAhahahaha! Hohohohold ohohohon! Hehehehenrihihihik!" Chase giggled. 

"Vhat? You vere asking for it zhe moment you started helping zhe child!" Henrik teased. 

Darn it! Henrik's trying to get revenge on him now! 

"Uh oh! No! No tickle backs! Bad Doctor!" Robbie told him, being somewhat bossy to him. Robbie placed his fingers into Henrik's armpits and tickled Henrik into bringing his arms away from Chase. 

"AAAAH! NEHEHEHEHEIHIHIN! NEHEHEIN NEIN NEHEHEHEHEIN! ROHOHOHOBIHIHIHIE HAHAHAHALT!" Henrik pleaded, clamping his arms shut as he squirmed back and forth helplessly. 

"Yeah! Noho revenge tickles, you cheater!" Chase teased as he went for Henrik's hips. Henrik threw his head back and began switching between cackling and laughing! He couldn't stop worth his life! The two boys were being very evil and unfair to him! So, Henrik finally considered mercy options. 

"OHOHOKAHAY! OHOHOHOKAHAHAY! PLEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAP! BIHIHIHITTE! HAHABE GNAHAHADE MIHIHIHIHIT MIHIR!" Henrik begged desperately. 

Chase stopped his hands for a moment. "What was that?" Chase asked. 

Even though Robbie was still tickling his armpits, Henrik was still able to get his words out. "Hahahabe Gnahade mihihihit mihihir...Have mehehercy ohohon mehehe..." Henrik explained. 

"Ooooooooh..." Chase replied. "I get it now." Chase reacted. 

"What did he say?" Robbie asked, not fully getting it. 

"He said 'give me mercy. Please stop tickling me." Chase explained. 

"Okay." Robbie replied and jumped off Henrik's back. Chase grabbed under Henrik's armpits, and kept him from falling. 

"...*huff* D-Danke...*huff*" Henrik said. 

"No problem." Chase replied. 

"So...how do- *huff* you feel about *huff* *huff* being...*huff*...a zombie?" Henrik asked. 

Robbie thought about it for a few minutes. When he decided his answer, he looked up at the two adults with a smile. "I like it." Robbie told them. "I like being a zombie. I can be a kid forever! I can start a new life! And the best part?" Robbie explained. Chase leaned in curiously. Henrik smiled and crossed his arms. 

Robbie lifted himself up onto his tiptoes and gave Chase a kiss on the cheek. "I got to meet you and Dr. Nipple Shine." Robbie told him. 

Chase covered his mouth with his hands and began to tear up. "Awwww! Come here, you!" Chase reacted happily, picking the boy up and giving him a great big hug. "You come here too!" Chase said to Henrik as he pulled him into the hug. "And of course, Bacon, get over here too." Chase added, hugging everyone (including the stuffed dog) in one great big group hug. Robbie laid himself comfortably onto Chase's chest. Henrik hugged Chase right back, trapping Robbie into a sandwich. 

"Zombie sandvich!" Henrik declared. 

Chase bursted out laughing and hugged Henrik a little closer. "Zombie sandwich!" Chase repeated, loving the idea. 

Robbie also gasped and hugged his dog stuffy. "Zombie bacon sandwich!" Robbie added, holding Bacon in his arms. 

Chase and Henrik just laughed at Bacon's inclusion into the sandwich. "True! You can't have a sandvich vizhout zhe bacon!" Henrik added. Chase giggled as he held the child. Chase had felt quite nervous about how Robbie would react to being a zombie. But, Chase soon figured that the way he explained it seemed to help Robbie handle it better. So, Chase mentally congratulated himself as he held his new family member close to him.


	3. Robbie's New, Quiet Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie encounters another roommate! He's very fancy, and...doesn't talk? 
> 
> ALSO: Robbie discovers a new...inconvenience of being a child...and a zombie for that matter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a bunch of TikToks and got inspired...XD I WANT MORE ADORABLE ROBBIE!

It was around 8 o'clock in the evening, and Jameson Jackson was happily reading a book in the living room. He was rocking in his rocking chair, with a blanket draped over his legs. The book he was reading was a classic story of a 5-person family, living in the harsh reality of the pioneer times. Yup! Jamie was reading Little House on the Prairie. More specifically the first book: Little House in the Big Woods. Jamie happily read about Laura's life as an innocent 5-year old: A doll loving and hard-working child, who begins the house work chores that she will continue to do until she becomes an adult herself. 

Jamie had started to read about Laura's family Christmas, when Jamie began to slowly nod off. The words on his page slowly turned more and more blurry, and his fight to stay awake became more and more difficult. It didn't take long for Jamie's eyes to shut for good, and for his hands to land on his lap. With his hands growing weak under his sleepy spell, the book made its way out of Jamie's hands, and onto his lap completely closed. The bookmark had ended up falling onto the ground beside the rocking chair, proving itself useless while the book number left the man's brain. But, no need to worry: finding his spot in such a small book is a very easy task. 

Meanwhile: Chase had walked himself into the room with a child in his arms. He placed a finger over his mouth to tell the child to be quiet, and pointed at the sleeping Jamie in the rocking chair. Robbie gave Chase an understanding nod as he imitated himself 'zipping his mouth closed' with his fingers. Chase gently placed Robbie onto the semi empty couch and opened up the kid's blanket. Robbie rested his head on a white pillow and happily hugged Bacon the stuffed Dog while Chase gently draped a blanket over the kid's body. Robbie eagerly made himself comfy before looking at the sleeping man across the room. 

Robbie sat up and put a hand over the side of his mouth as he whispered into Chase's ear. "who is that?" Robbie whispered. 

Chase looked over at Jamie with a smile, before bringing his attention back to Robbie. Chase placed his mouth towards Robbie's ear. "His name is Jameson, or Jamie for short." Chase whispered back. Robbie nodded back with a smile and snuggled himself into the couch. Chase leaned over and gave Robbie a kiss on the forehead. Robbie closed his eyes and gave a small smile as he appreciated the gesture. 

"Good night Robbie." Chase whispered. Then, Chase gave the stuffed dog a little kiss as well. "Good night Bacon." Chase whispered to the dog. Then, Chase began to stand himself up- 

"Wait." Robbie whispered, grabbing Chase's wrist. Chase knelt himself back down. When he reached the boy's height, Robbie sat himself up and gave Chase a kiss on the forehead back. 

Chase gasped silently and looked away slightly as he blushed a light red. "Thank you." Chase whispered to him. 

"I love you." Robbie whispered a little louder, before flopping himself under the covers and snuggling himself further into the couch. Chase smiled, and began to feel his eyes well up with a tear or two. 

"I love you too." Chase whispered back before attempting take two of standing up. This time, Robbie allowed him to get up and leave if he desired. The man had a bed of his own, after all. Chase wiped the little wet tear off his face as he tiptoed himself away from the couch, and towards the direction of his bedroom. Chase very carefully opened the bedroom door without any creaks, and gently closed it with as little sound as possible. When he felt alone and safe, Chase allowed his eyes to drop the tears he was producing. He wasn't crying from sadness. It was a cry of bittersweet joy that filled his heart. He hadn't heard the words 'I love you' from a child in years. To be honest, Chase had missed it...a lot...So, Chase allowed himself to lay in his bed and grieve the sad memories of what he had lost, and soak in the achievements of what he had gained. 

12:30 am BST

Jamie's eyes began to come to life from a sudden burst of light. Jamie slowly opened his eyes, and found that the light wasn't directed at him. The light was far away, and was reaching the entire living room. Jamie gently began lifting up his head and immediately felt a shot of pain shoot across his neck and shoulders. The sleeping position he had fallen asleep in, was clearly not helping his neck posture. Jamie tilted his head from side to side, and cracked his spine and the surrounding joints, to relieve some of the pain. As Jamie predicted, the spine cracks lessened his pain a significant amount. Then, when his eyes gained better focus, Jamie looked up at the kitchen to see who was up at this time a night. 

Jamie tilted his head as he noticed something strange: no one was there. The light was on, but no one was present in the kitchen.

...Strange...

Jamie kept on watching though, to see if anything would happen. 

Sure enough, something DID happen! A pair of grey-skinned hands were raising up above the island, and lowering down to hide behind it. 

Up and down, up and down the hands went. Each time, looking like they were straining to reach something! Jamie wasn't really sure if he should investigate, or if he should just sit in the chair and watch what happens next. 

Jamie decided to do the latter. He decided to watch the silliness happen, and observe them. Now that he mentioned it...Who even WAS this? Why were they so short? Did they need help? 

Jamie began to hear footsteps in the kitchen. The creature must be walking. Then, Jamie watched as a pair of arms grabbed a chair and quietly dragged it over. When the chair slid behind the island, Jamie noticed that the top of the chair was visible above the island. So Jamie watched, puzzled but curious, as the chair got dragged across the floor from the kitchen table to the kitchen counter. 

When the chair was in place, the creature climbed onto the chair and made itself visible above the island. Jamie's eyes widened as his jaw dropped in shock. it's a child! It's a gray-skinned child, with...stitches on his neck. Jamie didn't know how he felt about this. Who brought a child into the house? Was he homeless? Or, was he an orphan? Is someone planning on adopting? And why does the child have stitches like that, and grey skin? Should Jamie be worried? 

Jamie watched as the child stared at something in the cupboard in frustration. The child reached his arms up, but lowered them with empty hands. Jamie tilted his head. What was he trying to do? the child made grunting noises as he attempted to reach up into the cupboard. But, even as the child stood on his tippy toes, the poor kid couldn't reach it. So, the child looked around for another way up. He knew he needed another level up to reach it. Looking down, the child must've noticed the empty counter space, because in a moment's notice the child stepped onto it and reached up again. 

But...the child was still struggling to reach it! Whatever it was, it must've been on a very high shelf! The child stopped reaching and grumbled. He got himself all this way for nothing! Being short sucked. The child crossed his arms and pouted. The child's facial expression quickly changed to interest as he began feeling the cupboard shelf. The child tilted his head to the side while he pushed down on the cupboard shelf, seeing if it'll stay intact. 

'Oh god...He'd better not be considering climbing that...' Jamie thought in his head. 

The boy pushed on the shelf one last time, to see if it would fall. When it didn't, the child smiled before doing the unthinkable: 

The boy grabbed the second shelf floor, and placed one knee onto the bottom shelf. 

'OH GOD!' Jamie thought to himself before taking off in a sprint towards the kitchen. Jamie stopped himself behind the chair, and picked up the kid before he got any further up the shelf. 

The child smiled and let out a squeal, followed by a few giggles. "Chahahase! Yohohou scared me!" the child said in between his giggles. 

Jamie made a smile of his own as he heard the kid's giggles. They were super adorable to hear. 'Wait-...Chase?' Jamie thought, growing confused. Well, he got one answer. It was Chase that had befriended the kid. Now that he thought about it, of COURSE it was Chase! Chase had always wanted another child! A child that couldn't get ripped from his grip by the laws of divorce. 

The child looked down at the hands. "Okahay. Yohohou cahan let go-" The child started as he turned his head around. The kid's words drifted away as he realized something terrifying: This isn't Chase! THIS IS A STRANGER! 

The boy's eyes squeezed shut as he looked forward. The child let out an ear-piercing, blood-curdling scream! 

Jamie dropped the child and jumped back in pure surprise. Jamie leaned himself against the island, with his arms up, and his mouth wide. It looked like Jamie was trying to scream! But...it didn't have a sound. Jamie closed his mouth and began breathing heavily to lessen his anxiety. 

The child just stared at the man. The kid tilted his head to the side with suspicious eyes, before his face morphed into surprise. Jamie watched as the child gasped with wide eyes. "You were the man sleeping in the chair!" the child declared. 

Jamie blinked in surprise, and nodded. 

"What's your name?" The child asked. 

Oh gosh...The kid had no clue about his vocal predicament. Jamie looked around for a moment, and opened a nearby drawer. He pulled out a notebook and a pen and wrote his name down on the notebook before giving it to the kid. 

The child stared at the notebook blankly. Jamie lifted an eyebrow, and waved at him to get his attention. When the child looked up, Jamie gave the child the 'Okay' sign with a curious facial expression, in an attempt to ask what was wrong. 

"I can't read pretty writing." The child told him. 

Jamie blinked a few times in surprise, before face-palming himself with a smile. Duh! He's a kid! Of course he can't read it! He doesn't know handwriting yet! Jamie took back the notebook and wrote his name down in normal printing. Then, he gave it back to the child with a smile. 

{Jameson Jackson , or Jamie for short} 

The child read. He looked up at Jamie with a small smile. "I'm Robbie." He said, before writing it out on the notebook and showing it to Jamie. "R-O-B-B-I-E. Ro-bbie." The kid spelled out. Jamie quietly giggled at him. The kid was acting like he couldn't spell. 

Jamie took back the notebook and flipped the page over to a new one. Then, Jamie wrote something down in printing. 

{I know how to spell, Robbie.}

Robbie read the page, before lowering it and looking up. "Why don't you talk?" Robbie asked. Jamie blinked in surprise. Oh yeah...How exactly was he supposed to explain it? Jamie scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and took back the notebook to answer him. 

{I can't.}

Robbie read. Robbie looked up and tilted his head to the side. "Why not?" Robbie asked. Jamie walked up to the kid, and showed him the scar on his neck. Robbie gasped and lifted up his hand. "Can I feel it?" Robbie asked. Jamie nodded in reply. 

Robbie brought his fingers closer and felt the scar. It felt like skin, but not. It felt unusual. It felt like a bump line, that went from the middle of his neck, to the hole in between the collar bones. 

"I can feel the line." Robbie told him excitedly. Jamie allowed a small smile to show up on his lips, as he focused on the tiny fingertips touching the surgical scar. "My scars can't heal like that. My scars have needle thread." Robbie told him, before backing up. Jamie tilted his head to the side, confused. Robbie pointed at the scars on his neck. "See? They can't make a skin line." Robbie told him. Then, Robbie lifted up his pajama shirt, and showed off his belly stitches. "They'll be stringed together forever. I can't heal." Robbie told him. 

Jamie's eyes widened at the amount of stitches the kid had. Jamie knelt down and looked closer at them. There were multiple scars, and all of them had been sewn together with black thread. Jamie moved his fingers across the fresh-looking stitches. Jamie slightly pushed on it, and jolted when his thumb managed to cave into the large cut slightly. Jamie's jaw dropped, horrified by his actions, as he carefully removed his finger. There was translucent, slightly dark-looking liquid, lining the tip of his thumb and fingernail. Robbie's eyes widened. 

"Is that what's inside of me?" Robbie asked. 

If Jamie was capable of a shriek, Jamie would've shrieked in disgust and horror! Jamie looked away from his hand and started shaking the hand rapid-fire. When the liquid partly flew off his thumb, Jamie stuttered and practically road-ran his way to the sink. Jamie shoved his entire hand under the hot water to get it off. Jamie couldn't believe he did that! He accidentally shoved his finger into a child's insides! Why did he even TRY that?! Of all the things to not do, that HAD to be #1. But...here he was: washing goopy child insides off his ha-...

Goopy insides...It was clear! Wh-that was no blood...It looked like it could've passed for ink, but it was clearer and a little more thick. It...reminded Jamie of soap, but...darker. It was...almost foreign. Jamie lifted an eyebrow. This stuff came from a person's body. Specifically, a child's body! 

Jamie turned the water off and dried his hands off. Then, Jamie examined the child a little bit. He felt the general weight of the child, felt the bone density, and tried to stretch the kid's cheek skin. Then, he played with the kid's long hair, and shined a flashlight into the side of the kid's eye. Amazingly, the child's pupil didn't dilate at all! Heck, his eyes didn't even shine a deep red like it's supposed to for people. It shown white. like, completely white. It looked like the kid had severe cataracts! Or eye cancer! But when the flashlight was shown away from his eye, the pupils went black again. 

As Jamie looked at the kid, a thought came to his head. Jamie brought his eyes closer to Robbie's eyes. Robbie widened his eyes, in confusion and slight fear. 

"...J-Jamie? What a-" Robbie asked, before closing his mouth. Jamie placed his hands onto Robbie's cheeks, and narrowed his eyes as he looked closer. 

Jamie gasped as everything clicked together! Zombie! The child was a zombie! It all made sense! He had thread keeping his cuts together because they couldn't heal! He had strange gel-like stuff inside his scar because it was liquidized infection! OH GOD, THE LAST DISCOVERY! 

Jamie physically gagged at the thought of that stuff ending up on his thumb. 

But then, that would mean...! 

Jamie scooted himself back, until his back hit the island wall. Jamie was growing really nervous. Zombies were like human-shaped bugs! They can bite, and their venom is contagious. The last thing Jamie wanted, was to get bitten by a zombie and wind up being a zombie himself. 

Jamie's face just read 'confusion'. That was, until something clicked in his head. "You're scared!" Jamie realized. Jamie didn't know how to reply to that. "It's okay. No more scary." Robbie added, before snuggling himself into Jamie's chest. 

Jamie's eyes widened. He froze in place, as to not offend the tiny zombie. Jamie didn't know what to do! Usually, zombies would try biting a person in this position. But...this zombie wasn't biting. This zombie was...cuddling? Jamie didn't even know what to think. He tried looking around to see if he was truly alone. 

He looked to his right: Just an empty kitchen. He looked to his left: Just an empty livi-Wait a second! Chase was there, peeking his head out from the other side of the kitchen wall frame! Chase had a wide grin on his face, which he was currently trying to cover up with his hand. 

In an attempt to get his attention (and to GET THE ZOMBIE OFF HIM), Jamie frantically signed the word 'Help' to Chase, right above Robbie's head. Chase's grin quickly morphed into a surprised frown. Chase removed his hand from his face. Then, Jamie signed the word 'Zombie' to the hiding man. 

Chase jolted in surprise. Was it really that obvious? Chase looked around a bit, before signing the words 'I know' back to the mute man. Jamie's face morphed into panic and frustration. Jamie felt angry, but his entire body was filled with panic! He wanted to push the zombie off of him, but...that would offend the zombie and make him wanna bite him. He wanted to scoot back further and run away from it. But...his back had hit a wall. An island cabinet to be specific. Where was he supposed to go? 

To make matters worse, it looked like this zombie was fully sentient, meaning he had feelings and a proper voice. The child was even able to make facial expressions! And right now, it looked like the child was showing...mischief? It was like looking at an evil child. He had a glint of mischief in his eyes, and a smirk on his face. Jamie looked at Chase with one eyebrow raised in confusion. What was happening? Apparently, Chase already knew. Chase was smiling again, and...It looked like he was snickering at him. How dare he! 

Jamie tilted his head to the side, mentally asking the child 'What?'. 

"Are you ticklish?" Robbie asked. 

Uuuuum...What? 

All of a sudden, Jamie felt a pair of small hands digging into his armpits! Jamie jumped and gasped in surprise. A wobbly smile began to appear onto his face as he attempted to get away from the zombie's ticklish fingers. 

"Tickle tickle tickle! Are you ticklish here? What about here?" Robbie teased, before going for Jamie's ribs. Jamie's body began shaking with laughter. Robbie found out really quickly that Jamie didn't have much of a sound to go with his laughter. His laughter was more unpredictable breathing and occasional wheezing, than actual laughter. But Robbie didn't seem to care! His facial expressions seemed to make up for that completely! Jamie's wide smile, tightly closed eyes, and light squirming was enough to make the most emotionless man, melt from cuteness overload. 

"What about your neck?" Robbie asked, before running up to Jamie's neck. "Is your neck ticklish?" Robbie asked, wiggling his fingers into the side of Jamie's neck. Jamie curled his neck in and bursted into silent laughter. Jamie wiggled around and swatted at Robbie's hands, as he tried to get the kid to knock off the tickles. 

"You think this is bad, just wait till I do this:" Robbie said with a smirk. Then, Robbie shoved his head of hair into Robbie's neck and shook his head around. Jamie jolted in surprise, and fell onto his left side. Jamie tried shaking his head, tried swatting at the hair, and tried getting away. But none of them were working! Robbie was still capable of tickling him to bits! 

Jamie began signing the word 'Stop' to Robbie, in the hopes that Chase would translate it for him. 

Robbie took his head out of Jamie's neck, and looked at the sign. "Chop? Karate chop?" Robbie guessed. 

"It means stop." Chase said behind him. 

Robbie jumped and turned around. It was his favorite person! "CHASE!" Robbie shouted to him and sprinted up to give him a tackle hug. Chase's eyes widened as he quickly put a finger on his mouth and made a soft shushing sound. Chase lowered himself down to Robbie's height, and the two boys joined together in a big, tight hug. "Your turn!" Robbie declared. Almost immediately, Robbie started tickling Chase's ribs. 

"GaaAAA-" Chase yelled, before using his hand to shut himself up. Chase grabbed his wrists, and gave him a stern, but quiet "Shhhhhh" sound. Robbie widened his eyes and looked down guiltily. Chase decided to let go of one hand, to lift up Robbie's chin. "It's not the time for tickles. It's time for sleep. What were you doing up anyway?" Chase whispered. 

Robbie brought his voice down. "I wanted a drink." Robbie replied. 

"Why didn't you get me?" Chase asked. 

Robbie chewed on his lower lip. "I didn't want to wake you." Robbie replied. 

Chase nodded his head understandably. "Well, you kind of already did. I woke up to the sound of you screaming." Chase told him. 

Robbie frowned and pointed at Jamie. "He made me do it. He scared me." Robbie told him. Chase lifted an eyebrow and looked at Jamie. 

Jamie was holding a kids cup when Robbie ratted him out. Jamie placed the cup down so he could sign. 'He was going to try and climb the cabinet.' Jamie told him. 

Chase's eyes widened. He turned his head towards Robbie. "The colorful cups were on the top shelf. I couldn't reach. I'm small." Robbie replied. 

Jamie pointed to the cupboard. 'I moved them down.' Jamie signed. Chase sighed in relief. 

"Okay. Thank you." Chase said to Jamie. 

"Thank you? For what?" Robbie asked. 

Chase looked at Robbie and shook his head with a crooked smile. Then, Chase grabbed Robbie and brought him into a snuggle hug and a squeeze. "Thank you, for not falling on your face. If that happened, you might've needed staples in your noggin." Chase replied, ruffling the boy's brown hair. Robbie giggled and played with his hair. 

"You have no hat." Robbie commented. 

Chase nodded his head and moved his bangs out of the way. "Yup. I have no hat." Chase replied. Robbie brought himself up onto his feet again. Then, Robbie went up onto his tippy toes and ruffled Chase's hair in revenge. "Hehehey! How dare you fluff my dirt-colored hair." Chase teased. 

"I dare." Robbie replied, growling back at him and showing off his curling, wiggling fingers. 

Chase giggled at the attempt, and gave Robbie a boop on the nose. "Booop!" Chase cooed. Robbie giggled and dropped his evil, fierce composure. "Someone needs to go to beeeeddd..." Chase teased. "I think it's you..." Chase told him. 

Robbie's giggles kept on going. "Buhuhut whahahat ahabout my wahahateher?" Robbie asked. Jamie walked up behind the boy, and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Robbie turned around, and smiled at the cup of water being served to him in a blue cup with a smiley face on it. Jamie smiled and lightly ruffled Robbie's hair. 

'Good night Robbie.' Jamie signed. Jamie (or Robbie) needed to make a name sign for the zombie boy. But, Jamie had a while to make a sign for him. So, he put it on the 'to do' list for himself. For now though, Jamie signed his name the traditional way: spelling it out. 

Robbie turned his head to the side, but quickly caught onto what he might've said. "Good night Jamie. I think that's what you said." Robbie replied. Jamie smiled and nodded. 

Then, Jamie signed 'Good night' to Chase. 

"Good night Jamie. Don't let the Walker kill you on the way." Chase joked. Jamie rolled his eyes, but smiled and chuckled at the reference. When Jamie started walking away, Jamie turned himself around to face the two. He lifted up his hands and positioned them into a 'holding gun trigger' sign, like AJ did to Lilly in Season 4. Chase let out a giggle at the dark, but funny call back to the video game. 

Robbie was drinking his water, and had lifted an eyebrow and looked at the two, just drowned in confusion. The poor kid had no idea they were joking about zombies in front of him. The boy lowered his cup and looked at Jamie for clarification. Jamie noticed his confusion, and looked at Chase while he pointed to Robbie with a snicker. Chase looked at Robbie, and awkwardly looked around for a moment or two. What was he gonna tell the kid? It's already been 2 days with him in the house, and the adults are already making Telltales* 'The Walking Dead' jokes around him. So, Chase knelt himself down to the child's level. 

"We'll show you the reference when you're older, and capable of handling the subject matter." Chase told Robbie. Robbie nodded back in understanding. Jamie turned himself around and began heading to his room. With Jamie gone to bed, Chase picked up Robbie and walked him to the couch. "Attempt #2 of getting you to bed." Chase joked. Robbie giggled at the line as he was tucked in. "Good night, Robbie." Chase said. 

"Good night, Chase. I love you." Robbie said, with a happy smile. 

Chase smiled back. "I love you too." Chase said back. "Don't let the bed bugs get you. Cause if they do, they're gonna-" Chase said. Suddenly, Chase began making ticky-ticky noises and danced his fingers on Robbie's belly, sides, and armpits. Robbie bursted into high-pitched giggles, and squirmed around a bit with a huge smile. After a couple seconds, Chase stopped his fingers and teases, and gave Robbie a kiss on the forehead. Robbie happily took the kiss, and gave Chase a big, toothy smile. Chase giggled at the size of the smile as he stood back up. "Try to get some rest. And feel free to sleep in." Chase told him. 

"Okay!" Robbie replied, before turning himself over to snuggle his stuffed dog. 

Chase walked himself into his room, and closed the door. After all that just happened, Chase let out a breath of exhaustion and relief. As he got back into his bed, Chase's phone made a vibrating sound on his bed. Chase picked up the phone, and read the message. 

[Your inner Dad's showing.] 

Chase read. Chase let out a chuckle as he grinned. Chase started texting him. 

[I mean, who wouldn't? It's a child!] 

Chase sent. Chase placed the phone down for a bit, and just stared into the dark abyss, that was his bedroom ceiling. Chase's phone vibrated, and Chase read the new message from Jamie: 

[That's true. Also, is he a zombie? Or something under that category?] 

Chase read. Chase sighed, but typed back: 

[Yes. He's a zombie.] 

Chase plopped his phone down on the bed comforter. He knew that Jamie might be scared of the boy. But...he's not worth the fear. Heck, the kid doesn't even bite. His phone vibrated again. Chase picked it up and read it:

[Does he bite?] 

Chase typed back. 

[Nope. He doesn't bite.] 

Chase decided to watch his phone this time. He watched as the 'Delivered' word changed to 'Read 12:38 AM', and watched the 3 dots turn into a message: 

[Are you sure? How long have you had him for?] 

Chase read. Chase rolled his eyes and typed back. 

[2 nights.] 

Chase double-clicked his home button, and began going through old, unread emails. A few seconds later, a new message rolled in: 

[2 nights is not long enough to determine if he bites.] 

Chase frowned. He swiped down on the message to reply to him. 

[Okay. Congrats! you can parent better than me.] 

Chase sent back, with an eye roll emoji. Chase sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was too tired to deal with this right now. It's almost 1, and he needed to sleep. Chase tossed to the side, and grabbed his phone. Another message had come in: 

[I'm actually worried. I don't want anyone becoming a zombie in this household. I'm scared he may bite one of us if he thinks we're a 'threat' to him.] 

Chase softened his frown. The truth was, Jamie's right to be worried. Even though Robbie has proved himself to be an angel, he's still somewhat unpredictable. If one of the adults DID threaten Robbie, what would he do? Would he yell? Would he punch? Would he hiss? Would he bite? Would the kid even fight back? Or would he run away? No one knows. Not yet, anyway. 

[Tell you what: I'll talk to him tomorrow.] 

Chase suggested. Chase watched his phone, as the 3 dots turned into a new, and short message: 

[About what? About biting? or about my fear of him?]

Chase read. Chase began typing almost immediately. 

[Both. I'll start with the latter, but end with the former.] 

Chase replied. Chase clicked the lock button on his phone, and placed it on his night stand. But, sure enough, Jamie wasn't done talking. Chase sighed, and picked up his phone again and read the message on the lock screen: 

[Okay. Just don't be surprised if I end up cowering away from him. I'm still quite nervous of what he'll do.] 

Chase chuckled. The guy had just admitted to being scared of a child. He replied. 

[He's a child. And frankly, he's much more alive and sentient than the zombies presented in games and video. All the zombies want on the media, is to survive. Robbie actually has a personality, a voice, a silly streak, and even a mischievous streak. XD] 

Chase watched as Jamie replied back to him. 

[Bahahaha! I can tell. Still though...I don't wanna die.] 

Chase read. Even though the message ended, Chase watched as Jamie typed out another message: 

[Though the kid seems happy and cheerful, I almost wonder if he'd be better off unconscious. It's almost sad seeing a kid's body rot and fall apart. I'm sure it's worse for him.] 

Chase read. Chase's widened as the horrifying thought took over his mind. Gosh, he never even thought about that! What if Robbie's really suffering? What if he's able to feel his body rotting from the inside out? Chase began to feel tears welling up in his eyes at the mere thought of it. 

But then, Chase remembered something: Some of the kid's nerves were shutting down as it was. What if the nerves kept progressing? What would happen if Robbie couldn't feel pressure or pain again? Would the kid develop an insensitivity to pain? or would his nerves become numb all over his body? Could they even prevent it? 

This was all things that Chase needed to consider...Gosh...

What will life be like for the kid? Should they take advantage of the kids' capabilities while he has them? 

But, Chase remembered something: Robbie's hand! Robbie was able to rip his hand off without any pain! The only nerve that seemed to survive on him, was that one nerve that hung down. But technically, no one knows if that nerve was really alive or not. The nerve could've been just a dead nerve that was still connected to him. 

Huh...Maybe his nerves will stay intact. Maybe they may only get damaged if he damages them himself. For example: the stitches on his neck and belly. Maybe stitching the cuts back together was easy and painless because the nerves surrounding the cut were now dead. It may explain why the back of Robbie's neck (which was still uncut) was super ticklish, while his belly was not as ticklish. Or maybe, the pain receptors were dead while the pressure nerves weren't. Who knows? The ticklish thing may not have changed at all for the kid! Maybe the kid's belly was naturally not as ticklish as the back of his neck. 

All Chase knew, was that he was going to have to get some doctors appointments set up for Robbie to answer his questions. And when he's not visiting the doctor, the child can be treated like a normal boy: joyful and curious, with a mischievous streak a mile along. 

(7 HOURS LATER)

A rapid knocking noise could be heard on the door. "CHASE! CHASE! WAKE UP! I SLEPT IN! CAN WE PLAY NOW?" A small voice yelled from the other side of the door. Chase let out a groan and looked at the time: 8:13. Chase let out a tired groaning sound and covered his head with his blanket. It's too early for this. 

The door handle could be heard opening. Robbie peeked his head in. "Hello? Chase?" Robbie asked, opening up the door further and walking in. Robbie walked himself up to the left side of the bed (the side Chase was facing) and lifted up the comforter a smidge. Robbie could see Chase's face. Chase squeezed his eyes shut, before grabbing the blanket and pulling it back on his face. Robbie let out a few giggles. Then, Chase began to hear tiny footsteps walking away from the side of the bed. 

"Well, it looks like Chase won't get up to make me breakfast." Robbie said, with some pretend sadness in his voice. "It looks like I'll have to bother some other person in the house." Robbie added, pretending to feel disappointed by his inability to get Chase up. "It's too bad. I like Chase's eggs and bacon." Robbie said, before closing the door. 

Chase smiled and let out a small giggle of his own. He's such a weird kid. He could clearly tell from his 'saddened' voice that Robbie was planning something. But, Chase couldn't really tell you what it was. Chase just patiently waited for Robbie to do something. Interestingly enough, Chase was still able to hear tiny footsteps in his room. Wait a second...did that kid close the door while he was still in the room? To give him the illusion that he left?! Wow! If the kid was better at sneaking around, Chase could've fallen for it! That genius of a child! 

Chase listened carefully as the kid snuck around his room. It sounded like he was walking around the bed. But he wasn't sure where he was going exactly. When the footsteps stopped, Chase felt some weight on his bed. Did Robbie just jump onto his bed? Chase could hear blanket noises from his comforter. A second later, Chase could feel the child's weight getting closer and closer to his body. What was that evil little goose planning? Chase waited for a couple moments, to see what the kid would do. 

Robbie flopped his body onto Chase's left side. "Wake up, Chase!" Robbie yelled. 

Chase let out a surprised yelp. "What the- When did you get here! I didn't even hear you come in!" Chase reacted, playing along with him. 

"I tricked yooouu..." Robbie teased, poking his side. Chase let out a few giggles and reached up for the kid's hand. "Can you please get up? Why are you hiding under here anyway? Are you afraid of the light?" Robbie asked. 

Chase let out a laugh at the last question. "Maybe I am." Chase replied. 

"No you're not!" Robbie argued with a giggle. 

"Yes I am! I'm always scared of the light in the morning." Chase argued back. 

Robbie bursted out laughing. "It's called being tired!" Robbie replied. 

"No! It's called 'fear of the morning'! And I have it!" Chase joked. 

Robbie's laughter continued for a few more seconds. Robbie brought himself closer to Chase's shoulders. "Are you gonna get up now?" Robbie asked. 

"Nope." Chase replied. 

"Why?" Robbie asked. 

"It's too early." Chase replied. 

"No it's not." Robbie told him. 

"Yes it is. I don't like waking up at 8." Chase complained. 

"What time do you wake up then?" Robbie asked. 

"I like waking up at 10." Chase replied. 

"10?!" Robbie yelled, flopping onto Chase again. Chase let out a grunting sound as the kid's upper body pushed onto Chase's shoulder. "That's so long!" Robbie reacted, shaking Chase's shoulder while he whined. 

Chase chuckled. "No it's not! It's an average morning for your average bro!" Chase replied. 

"Get up." Robbie told him, poking his shoulder. 

"No." Chase replied. 

"Get up." Robbie ordered again. 

"Nnno." Chase replied. 

"You don't have a shirt on." Robbie commented. 

"I know. It's comfy." Chase replied. 

"Can I sleep with no shirt on?" Robbie asked. 

Chase thought for a moment. "Okay." Chase replied. 

"Really?! Can I take it off now?" Robbie asked. 

"Do you have shorts on?" Chase asked. 

"Yup!" Robbie replied. 

"Then yes, you can." Chase replied. 

"Yay!" Robbie cheered, before pulling the covers off himself and whipping his shirt off almost immediately. Robbie threw his shirt onto the floor and brought himself under the covers again. 

"Better?" Chase asked. 

"Yeah!" Robbie replied. "Now get up." Robbie told him. 

"No." Chase replied. 

"Please?" Robbie asked. 

"Hmm...nah." Chase replied. 

"I'll tickle you." Robbie warned him. "I've been waiting aaaaaalllll night to tickle you." Robbie told him. 

"Oh really?" Chase asked, only half listening to him at this point. 

"Yup. I have the fingers to do it. And you have no shirt or socks on." Robbie told him. 

"I know. Why would anyone sleep with a shirt and socks on? I'd be sweating buckets." Chase told him. 

"I slept with a shirt. And I wasn't 'sweating buckets'." Robbie replied. 

"Interesting." Chase replied, still barely listening to him. 

Suddenly, Chase gasped at the feeling of tickling fingers spidering up the left side of his ribs. 

"AAAAH! NO! NOHOHOHOHO! GEHEHEHET OHOHOHOFF!" Chase bursted out suddenly. Chase's body practically morphed into a wiggle worm under the blanket. This caused Chase to toss himself onto his back, and unintentionally offered more spots to the boy. 

Robbie removed his fingers, but only for a moment or two. Then, Robbie's fingers began feeling around for a belly button in the dark. When they found it, Robbie's index finger immediately dipped itself in and wiggled around. "ooOOHOHOHOHOHOHO GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIT'S TOOHOHOHO EHEHEHEARLYHY FOHOHOR THIHIHIHIHIS!" Chase yelled. 

"It's not too early. You're just not a morning person." Robbie replied. 

Robbie climbed himself onto Chase's waist, and laid himself down onto Chase. Taking advantage of his new comfy position, Robbie used his flexible spidery fingers to cover Chase in lots of upper rib tickles. "HHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GEHEHEHEHET OHOHOHOHOHOFF! THIHIHIHIS IHIHIHIHIS SOHOHOHOHO UHUHUNFAHAHAHAHAIR!" Chase argued. 

"No it's not! You're able to fight back!" Robbie argued back. 

"NOHOHO IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN'T! IHIHIHIHI'LL HUHUHUHUHURT YOHOHOHOHOU!" Chase reacted. 

Robbie shook his head and wiggled a single finger into Chase's belly button again. "Believe it or not, I am a lot tougher than I look. I may look like a fragile kid, but I am a STRONG, FIERCE WARRIOR! ON THE INSIDE!" Robbie told him, pausing his tickles so he can show off his 'huge' muscles. 

Chase's laughter fell into giggles. "Ihi thihihink my buhuhunny slihihippehers juhuhust rahan for cohohoveher..." Chase commented, quoting Mushu, from Mulan. Robbie looked back at Chase with clear shock and slight hurt in his eyes. 

Robbie frowned suspiciously as he crossed his arms and pouted. He looked at Chase's feet, and suddenly got an idea. "Careful Chase. You'll regret making fun of me..." Robbie warned. Robbie crawled himself over to Chase's feet, and sat on them. Chase jumped and yelped, as he realized what the kid was planning. Uh oh...

"Uh, now wait a second! Robbie, don't even think about goING FOR MY FEHEHEHEHEHEHET! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NO-NO-NO-NO-NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Chase shouted, bursting into hysterical laughter. 

Robbie paused his tickling and clapped his hands excitedly. "I found another ticklish spot!" Robbie declared, before resuming his ticklish scratching and tickling on the arch of his foot. 

"KNOHOHOHOCK IHIHIHIT OHOHOHOHOFF! NAHAHAHAHAHAT MYHYHYHYHYHYHY FEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET!" Chase begged helplessly. Chase had started pounding his fists into the bed, and squirming back and forth to cope with the overwhelming ticklish sensation. 

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle! Will you get up yet?" Robbie asked. 

Chase let out a squeal before shaking his head frantically. Even if the kid was a really good tickler, and he was attacking his feet, Chase was NOT giving up that easily. 

"Okay. I wonder how ticklish your toes are?" Robbie asked. Chase's eyes practically widened to the size of dinner plates! OH GEEZ! 

Robbie lightly pushed back Chase's toes, and began scribbling a finger under his toes. This sent Chase into cackles instantly! Chase's fists stopped pounding the bed, and began reaching for the evil kid, who was tormenting his feet. The kid was under the blankets though! How he was surviving under there without suffocating, Chase will never understand. Chase attempted to reach for Robbie multiple times, but ultimately kept failing and ended up laying himself down on his back with his hands covering his face for a majority of the time. The toes tickled him WAAAYY too much for Chase to stand for very long! 

Thankfully, Robbie seemed to notice that. So, Robbie stopped his fingers and crawled away from his feet. Chase's laughter fell into soft giggles and breathing rather quickly. Poor Chase had to rub his feet and toes against his bed to get rid of the leftover phantom tickles. But, the phantom tickles soon passed and allowed him to regenerate his lungs properly. 

"Okay...please...don't go...for my t-...toes...for...very long..." Chase suggested through his breaths. 

"Okay. I promise. Can you get up now?" Robbie asked. 

Chase sighed and giggled. "Nohope...your tihihicklihing made me tired again." Chase replied. 

Robbie groaned angrily and flopped himself onto the bed in an angry pout. "Ssstupid tickling, making Chase tired..." Robbie pouted. 

Chase giggled at the childish pouting. "Come here. Be my teddy bear." Chase told him, reaching his arm out. 

"No." Robbie replied. 

"Please?" Chase asked, giving him the puppy eyes to further convince the kid. 

"No." Robbie replied with a smirk. 

Chase pouted back. "Party pooper..." Chase muttered. 

Robbie let out a giggle and soon agreed to become Chase's makeshift teddy bear. It was actually...really fun! He got to cuddle Chase, give Chase little bear kisses, and even got to snuggle into his chest. It ended up being more comfortable than he expected. Robbie soon realized that these many months of being alone, made him miss one thing in life: A warm person's touch. 

...Maybe relying on a person won't be so bad after all...


	4. Casual Saturdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Chase offer to take Robbie on a picnic at the playground. While they're there, they slowly get to learn more about Robbie's love for animals, and his love for silly games...

It was a very calm, and sunny Saturday morning. Robbie had learned to make himself some cereal on his own, and had soon discovered the kind of channels Chase had. One of them, happened to be playing Courage the Cowardly Dog! And, to Robbie's amazement, the TV channel also played other cartoons, old and new! So, Robbie happily watched cartoons for an hour or so, while eating Nesquik™ cereal. Soon, Jamie had woken up and noticed Scooby-Doo: Where Are You? playing on the TV. So, Jamie eagerly joined the kid with his cup of coffee. 

Jamie placed his coffee down on a coaster on the coffee table, and began to sign to Robbie. 'Good morning.' Jamie signed. 

Robbie looked over, and smiled excitedly. "Good morning!" Robbie replied. 

Jamie looked at the cereal in Robbie's hand, and decided to turn it into a new lesson. As of late, Robbie had been trying to learn Sign Language so he could better understand Jamie. So, Robbie happily learned a few words a day, so he could get better at understanding him. 

Jamie placed his hand onto Robbie, to get his attention. Robbie muted the TV and looked at Jamie. When he was ready, Jamie pointed to the cereal, before showing Robbie the sign. 'Cereal.' Jamie signed by moving his index finger from the right corner of his mouth to the left corner. Jamie also curled and uncurled his finger as he moved it from one corner to the next. Robbie gasped, and placed his cereal down. 

"Cereal?" Robbie asked, trying out the sign as he clarified. 

Jamie nodded his head with a smile as he repeated the sign. 'Cereal.' Jamie repeated. 

Robbie nodded and picked up his cereal with his left hand, and signed the word with his right. Then, Robbie put it into a sentence! "I'm eating cereal." Robbie told him out loud while signing at the same time. Jamie clapped his hands excitedly and gave Robbie two thumbs up. Robbie giggled at a job well done, before unmuting the TV and watching the shows again. 

It didn't take long for the boys to start laughing. The Tom and Jerry Show was now playing on TV, and some of the screaming comedy was getting the better of them. They were currently watching Tom and Jerry: Dog Trouble. 

At the moment, Jerry was trying to escape from Tom. But, he notices a mouse trap with cheese! 

"No! Just run! Keep running, Jerry! Don't focus on that!" Robbie told the TV character. Jamie looked over and smirked at the kid's yelling. 

'Watch.' Jamie told him. Robbie did. He watched as Jerry started dragging the mouse trap closer, closer and right up to Tom's tail. "Ohoho nohoho!" Robbie reacted, covering his smile with his hand. But, Jerry began struggling on where to put the mouse trap! The tail kept moving! 

Finally, after some anger, Jerry picked up the big, heavy tail and threw it onto the mouse trap! Tom looked sadly at his red, painfully pounding tail, before shooting Jerry a little glare. 

Jamie began to smirk as Tom began hunting for Jerry again. Robbie noticed it, and tried to cover up his snicker. But, Robbie's grin quickly turned into worry, as Jerry almost ran into a sleeping dog! "Uh oh!" Robbie reacted. Thankfully though, Jerry hid in between the door crack. 

Then, Tom came running up to the door! But, he couldn't stop his huge body from smashing into the dog! Jamie rolled his eyes and face-palmed his face. 

"Yeah. What a dummy. Get some grips on your paws, Tom!" Robbie yelled at the door. 

Jamie tittered at the funny reaction. But then, his titters became silent giggles as the dog and Tom pulled their mouths away! It looked like they were kissing! 

Robbie giggled. 🎶Tommy and Butch, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!🎶 Robbie sang. Jamie raised an eyebrow, with a confused, but amused face. "Now run, Tom! Butch wants that gay kiss from you! And he's gonna chase ya for it!" Robbie added. Jamie just bursted into laughter. Oh my god! This kid's awesome! 

Robbie gasped as Jerry was suddenly chased by Butch! "Uh oh! You might wanna run too. You just might be their dinner date!" Robbie told the TV. Jamie, just loving the narrations Robbie was making, pulled out his phone and started recording. 

"Now Tom...Why would you even try that? Butch is still waitin' for you to fall into his loving arms." Robbie teased. Robbie watched as Jerry slid down as well, but ended up climbing himself back up the coo-coo-clock! And, to make matters worse, the coo-coo-clock's bird had just been broken by butch! 

"Oh...Well, rest in pieces Tweety Bird." Robbie said, somewhat sad-sounding. Jamie's jaw dropped. This kid just made a dark joke! Holy crap! Robbie continued to watch, as Tom quietly slid himself down the lamp pole and tried to quietly sneak away. "Be quiet, Tom...You don't wanna alert the angry bulldog." Robbie warned. Suddenly, Tom stepped onto a creaky floor! "Oh-...What did I tell yeah? Now you're NEVER gonna get away without a date!" Robbie taunted. 

Robbie watched as Tom was once again, chased by an angry bulldog. Jerry watched back and forth, cringing and reacting to the different things Tom would smash into. "Goodness! With all the items you're crashing into, your first date may be at doctor Nipple Shine's!" Robbie declared, giggling as he used the funny nickname. Jamie's eyes widened as he heard the name. Jamie signed something behind the camera. 'Who?' Jamie signed. 

"Who?" Robbie replied. "Dr. Henrik. His last name is hard, so I call him Nipple Shine. Chase found it really funny. I still don't know why though. He says I'll get it when I'm older." Robbie told him. 

Jamie turned off his video and clutched his stomach as he laughed hysterically. 

"What- You find it funny too?! What's so funny about it?! I don't get it!" Robbie reacted, growing more and more angry. Jamie attempted to sign the word 'Sorry' to him, but his apologies were pushed aside with more anger. "What does it mean? Why is it so funny?! I don't GET IT!" Robbie complained. 

'Good.' Jamie signed, still giggling. 

"NOT GOOD!" Robbie yelled and signed back at the same time. Then, Robbie turned himself away from Jamie, and pouted on the couch. Jamie's smile slowly lessened. He knew that Robbie found it unfair. But, Jamie also knew that Robbie wasn't as mad as he made himself to look. Jamie waited a couple seconds, before waving a hand in front of his eyes. Robbie didn't turn his head towards Jamie. But, he didn't push it away either. This meant that Robbie was not as mad as he appeared. This eased Jamie a little more. 

Jamie got up, and scooted himself over more. He took off his hat, ruffled his hair around a bit, and placed it onto Robbie's head. Robbie's frown quickly softened, and turned into curiousity as his eyesight was partly blocked by something black on his head. Robbie felt the hat with his hand, and looked over at Jamie. 

Jamie smiled as he narrowed his eyes the slightest bit, to get a better look at it. 'Looks good on you.' Jamie said with a smile. 

Robbie didn't smile at first. But, he did look down before giving Jamie a makeshift, lips-only kinda smile. It was semi-fake, but it was also the best smile he could muster right now. Or so Robbie thought...

Jamie gave Robbie a 'fake disappointed' face, and began to think up ways to cheer him up. Then, Jamie remembered something very helpful: he had powers. So, Jamie decided to use them. Jamie showed off a toothy smile, and began drumming his fingers on his wiggling mustache. He knew that the kid liked slapstick humor, so he decided to take advantage of that. He began focusing his eyes on the hat, and slowly began to smirk. Then, Jamie snapped his fingers! An idea came to mind! 

Jamie carefully placed his hand onto the hat, and carefully lifted it off Robbie's head. When the hat was lifted up high enough, Jamie very lightly let go of it and allowed it to drop towards the boy's head. Robbie expected the hat to fall right back onto his head. But, it didn't! It landed...above his head? Robbie lifted an eyebrow as he grabbed onto the hat and lifted it off his head. 

Suddenly, Jamie gasped and covered his mouth excitedly! Robbie attempted to ask what was excited about. But, his words were interrupted by a loud 'SQUACK!' Robbie jolted in surprise, and widened his eyes at the sound of a...parrot?! On his head! Thankfully though, Robbie didn't jump or squeal in surprise. So, Jamie carefully brought his finger up to the parrot's feet, and allowed the parrot to wrap its feet around Jamie's finger. When the parrot felt secure, Jamie brought the parrot off his head and revealed the beautiful parrot to Robbie. 

Robbie gasped and smiled excitedly! The parrot was red from the top of his head to the start of its wings. The wings had a line of yellow, before ascending into blue. "It's pretty!" Robbie reacted. 

Jamie nodded his head, and pointed to his head. 'Really smart!' Jamie signed. 

"Really?" Robbie asked. 

"Really?" The parrot asked. Robbie gasped and giggled at the parrot. "What's your name?" The parrot asked. 

"I'm Robbie." Robbie told him. 

"Robbie." The parrot repeated. 

"Yeah!" Robbie replied. Suddenly, the parrot began leaning into Robbie's cheek and making kissing noises! "Hehehehe!" Robbie giggled. 

"Hehehehe! Kisses for Robbie! *smoooch* Kisses for Robbie! Kisses for Robbie! *Smooch, smooch*" The parrot cooed with little 'kisses' and coos to go with them. 

Robbie let out little giggles. "Thahahanks fohor thehehe kihihissehes!" Robbie said. 

"Robbie needs more kisses! Robbie needs more kisses because I love you!" The parrot declared, bending its head down. When the beak was down far enough, the parrot started clicking its tongue and giving Robbie 'little kisses' on the neck with its beak. Robbie started giggling happily and curling his neck in. "Kisses for Robbie!" The parrot said. "Kisses for Robbie! *smooch* Kisses for Robbie! *Smooch* *Muah* Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The parrot teased. 

"Hehehehehehe! Sihilly parrot!" Robbie giggled. 

"Hehehehehe!" The parrot imitated. 

Robbie gasped in surprise and let out a few more giggles! "Ihihit laughed with me!" Robbie declared. 

Jamie nodded excitedly. Then, Jamie's mouth morphed into a mischievous grin as an idea came to mind. When Robbie was busy focusing on the parrot, Jamie snuck his hand under the parrot and right towards Robbie's tummy. Then, Jamie's fingers lightly dug into Robbie's tummy and tickled him. Robbie squealed in surprise and fell into a fit of giggles.

Filled with curiousity, the parrot decided to fly himself onto Robbie's shoulder! *Squack!* "Who's ticklish?" The parrot asked. Robbie's giggles only continued as he was teased by the parrot. "Ticklish Robbie?" The parrot asked, opening up its wings. Jamie nodded back in reply. But, the parrot didn't read the nod of the head as a 'yes'. Instead, the parrot repeated the head nod back! 

Robbie's giggles only heightened at the miscommunication. 

Suddenly, the parrot started kissing Robbie's neck again! "tickles for Robbie! Ticklish kisses for Robbie! *smooch* Tickle tickle tickle! *Mwah* I love you! *kiss, kiss* Tickles for Robbie! *Smooches* Is Robbie ticklish?" The parrot teased as it gave Robbie lots of beak tickles and verbal kisses. 

Robbie had abrupted into giggles from all the loving kisses and the cute little teases coming from the parrot. "Eeeeehehehehehehe! Ihihihi'm tihihicklihihihish thehehehere!" Robbie giggled. 

"Ticklish Robbie! *Mwah* Ticklish Robbie! *Smooches* Tickle tickle tickle! Ticklish little Robbie!" The parrot teased further. 

"What are you giggling abo-...Oh my god..." Someone said behind them. Jamie and Robbie turned around, to see Chase awake. 

The parrot stopped its ticklish kisses, and looked at the new person who had walked in. "CHASE! We have a parrot! His name is Crackers!" Robbie declared. 

Jamie looked right at Robbie with a confused, but an amused expression. 'since when?' Jamie asked. Robbie turned his head to the side, confused. Jamie's face morphed back to normal as he rephrased his sentence. 'Why the name?' Jamie asked. 

"Because parrots eat crackers!" Robbie replied. 

Chase giggled. "He's got a point, Jamie." Chase added. 

Jamie closed his eyes halfway, to give Chase a 'disappointed' look. 'How about I yeet the parrot at you?' Jamie suggested. 

Chase's eyes widened, as a nervous smile grew onto his lips. "How about you DON'T?" Chase suggested. 

Jamie snapped his fingers like Swiper from Dora, and made a pouty face. He looked sad or disappointed that he couldn't throw the parrot. 

"by the way: Is that real? Or...magic?" Chase asked. Jamie smirked. He picked up the hat from Robbie's head, placed the hat down onto the parrot, and lifted it back up again. When it was lifted back up, the parrot was gone! 

Now, it was Robbie's turn to make the pouty face. "Awww...I wanted to play with Crackers..." Robbie whined. 

Jamie smiled, and conjured up a pen and a pad of paper. Jamie wrote something down, and handed it to Robbie. 

[I'll bring him back later.] 

Robbie read. Robbie gasped. "Really?" Robbie clarified. Jamie nodded back. "Yay!" Robbie cheered, throwing his hands in the air and jumping up and down. 

"Now: Who would like to go to the park for a little picnic?" Chase asked. 

"ME!" Robbie shouted loudly, running up to Chase and hugging him. 

Jamie giggled and put his own hand up as well. Chase chuckled at Jamie. "Really? You wanna go to the park too?" Chase asked, surprised but curious. 

'I haven't been to the park in years.' Jamie told him. 

"Wait, seriously?!" Chase exclaimed. 

"What?" Robbie asked as Chase picked him up. 

"Jamie hasn't been to the park in years." Chase told him. Robbie looked over at Jamie with his jaw dropped, almost to the floor. Then, Robbie jumped out of Chase's arms and grabbed onto Jamie's hand. "COME WITH US! COME WITH US, COME WITH US, COME WITH US, COME WITH US! COMEWITHUS!" Robbie shouted, pulling Jamie as hard as he could towards the door. 

"Whoa who whoa whoa WHOA, Robbie! We still need to pack up the picnic! I don't want you playing on an empty stomach." Chase told him. 

Robbie loosened his grip on Jamie's wrist, and suddenly started pulling Jamie towards the kitchen. "FOOD FIRST!" Robbie shouted. 

Chase walked up to Robbie, and brought his head towards the side so he could look eye to eye with him. "Robbie, don't pull people. Let go of Jamie." Chase told him. Robbie stared at Chase with guilt in his eyes, before letting go of Jamie a second later. "Thank you. Now, I want you to apologize." Chase told him. 

Robbie looked up at Jamie. "I'm sorry for puling you." Robbie said in a genuinely sincere voice. 

Jamie knelt down to his level. 'It's okay.' Jamie signed. 

Robbie made a small smile before taking off running towards the kitchen. "What are we packing for lunch?" Robbie asked. 

A good 10 minutes later, Jamie, Chase and Robbie were off with their lunch food. They had packed up a few sandwiches, a few veggies, a couple water bottles, some cheese and a blanket to lay it all out on. Chase had loaded up the food in a cooler bag, and loaded it into the backseat. Meanwhile, Jamie had helped Robbie get some sunscreen onto his arms and legs. When Chase walked back into the house, he noticed that Robbie was partly covered in sunscreen. 

"Uuuuuh...Robbie's a zombie...I don't think his skin gets affected by the sun..." Chase said. 

Jamie turned around and with sunscreen-covered hands, Jamie began to sign. 'Who said?' Jamie asked. 

"Let me explain: When a person gets severely sunburnt, their skin cells become dead and regenerate. But, zombie skin is already dead. Therefore, less susceptible to getting burnt." Chase told him. 

Jamie decided to pull out his phone, and look it up. When he found something helpful, he turned on the 'Siri reads' option on his phone, and made it read the information. 

"if you are a zombie, your skin is fully made of dead cells already… in some ways, less vulnerable to UV light, but at the same time unable to regenerate. That means we could see all kinds of fun effects that we do not see when a live human gets sunburnt… maybe the skin will get extra dry -maybe even cured like leather-, maybe it will get decolorated (as the sunlight will eat away at skin colors)… and we won't see the effects that come with live cells getting damaged and regenerated." Siri read. 

Chase's eyes widened in surprise. What- how did he find that so quick? I guess...he DOES need sunscreen then? 

"...Okay. I guess that answers everything." Chase said out loud. 

"Answers what? What's the answer?" Robbie asked. 

"Despite being a zombie, you still need sunscreen to protect your skin. Though your skin doesn't get burnt without it, it DOES get dry and pale without it." Chase explained. 

"...So I can pull my arm off and sew it back on, but I can't go outside without sunscreen?" Robbie whined. 

Chase's face went pale as he remembered Robbie's 'hand trick'. "Y-yes. That's right." Chase said, slightly stuttering in disgust. Jamie raised his eyebrows in surprise. Looks like Jamie's not the only one who gets disgusted by zombie gore...

Soon though, the boys were off. They hopped into the car, and drove towards the nearest park, that had lots of playground equipment. Robbie was visibly BEAMING at the amount of play equipment there was! He couldn't wait to get going! But first: lunch. 

Chase and Robbie unfolded the blanket and laid it onto the ground, while Jamie carried the cooler bag out of the car and spread out the food. When the picnic food was all ready, Robbie practically dug into his sandwich to get it done as quick as possible, so he'd have lots of time to play on the playground. 

"Robbie, Robbie- slow down. There's no need to devour the sandwich like an animal." Chase warned. 

"Bu* I wa**a go o* z*e pla***oun*!" Robbie argued with his mouth full. 

Jamie quietly giggled at the child's poor manners, with half-chewed in his own mouth. 

"Hey! No giggling with your mouth full!" Chase commanded to Jamie. Jamie's giggles only increased into full-blown laughter. He did all he could to keep his sandwich in his mouth. It was not easy though, when you're laughing up a storm. "Jamie, listen to me! quit laughing! you're gonna choke!" Chase warned. Jamie, thankfully, managed to swallow his sandwich before bursting into even more laughter. 

Chase just sighed. He looked a Robbie. Robbie just shrugged his shoulders before taking another bite of his sandwich. Robbie had managed to stop laughing, but was still smiling as he watched Jamie slowly lose his composure. Chase scooted himself closer to him. "Are you done yet?" Chase asked. Chase's words had only managed to throw Jamie into another fit of laughter. Chase sighed with un-amused eyes, but a very amused smile. "I guess not..." Chase muttered under his breath. It didn't take long for Jamie to fall backwards onto the blanket. 

When Robbie swallowed a bit more of his sandwich, Robbie began to giggle at Jamie's strange giggle fit. Soon, Robbie placed down the last quarter of his sandwich, and crawled himself over to Jamie with a big, mischievous smirk. "What's tickling you, Jamie?" Robbie asked. Jamie's laughter had started to dissipate, but was still reoccurring in giggle fits. Robbie giggled at Jamie. "Hey Chase! I think a ghost may be tickling him!" Robbie teased. Chase rolled his eyes with a smile. 

"You think so?" Chase asked. 

"Yeah. Why would Jamie still be laughing on his own?" Robbie asked. 

"I don't know. Ask him." Chase suggested. 

Robbie smiled and looked at Jamie. "Hey Jamie? Why are you laughing? Are we really that funny?" Robbie asked. Jamie's giggles paused for a moment. But, Jamie was still visibly smirking. While his giggles left him, Jamie took advantage of the break and brought his finger towards Robbie's face. He booped Robbie's nose, before falling into even more silent giggles. Robbie just hung his head in unamusement. 

Then, Robbie's mischievous nature came back to him. "Well...If you're gonna laugh, you minus well have something to laugh at!" Robbie declared, before lightly wiggling his fingers on his neck. Jamie curled his neck in, and started flapping his hands towards Robbie's hands. But, Robbie ended up just going for the ribs instead. This caused Jamie to scoot himself away from the boy as breathy, silent giggles left his mouth. But...Jamie had scooted himself right into the arms of Chase! 

"Gotcha! Robbie, get him!" Chase told him. 

"Okay!" Robbie replied as he got up. In a moments notice, Robbie had shoved his bony hands into Jamie's sides and wiggled deeply in between the bony ribcage pieces. Jamie threw his head back in hysterical laughter, and began kicking and squirming like a mad man. Jamie's hands couldn't choose between frantically signing, or pushing Robbie's hands away. But, nothing was helping him to get free. 

To make matters worse, Chase had placed his hands into Jamie's armpits, and started tickling them like there was no tomorrow. "Nice one, Chase! Here: I'll grab them." Robbie suggested. Robbie stopped his little tickle attack and proceeded to lift Jamie's arms up halfway, to allow Chase more room to tickle, tease, and scratch in his armpits. But, Robbie made sure Jamie could still sign to him if he needed to. 

By now, Jamie had a huge toothy smile on his face, and was rapidly kicking his feet out in front of him. Thankfully though, Jamie was still capable of signing. So, he took advantage of it. 'Stop! Stop! Make it stop!' Jamie begged. 

Chase smirked as he watched the sign language as well. "Awww...Is de widdle quiet boy tickwish? Are de quiet boy's awmpits too ticka-ticka-ticklish for him?" Chase asked. 

"I think they are!" Robbie replied. 

"Oh Robbie, would you please be a dear and lift up his arms for me? I need them just a little higher." Chase asked in a polite, British accent. 

Robbie giggled, before putting on his own British accent. "Why of course! Anything to see some dimples on this saint." Robbie replied. Chase's eyes widened as his smile quickly widened in admiration. 

"What a lovely British accent, you've got there!" Chase said, in his own British accent. 

"Why thank you, good sir." Robbie replied in his British accent. "Would you like a spot of tea, to go with that ticklish armpit?" Robbie asked. 

"Why yes! I'd love some tea! And perhaps a little fruit cake to go with the pretty giggles from this cute little man?" Chase replied back, in British. 

"Brilliant!" Robbie exclaimed, letting out a few giggles. 

Chase let out a few chuckles as well, before resorting back to his usual Irish accent. "Alright. I think he's had enough." Chase told him. 

"Okay." Robbie replied, before gently lowering his hands down. Jamie's arms just fell to the side all helpless. 

'Thank you.' Jamie signed, basically melting deeply into Chase's arms. 

"Uuuuh...Jamie? Uhuhum...Don't go falling asleep on me, buddy." Chase said as he lightly shook him to wake him up. But, Jamie barely moved. He was like dead weight. 

"Jamie?" Robbie asked, sitting on him and shaking his shoulders. "Wake up." Robbie whined. Jamie stayed limp, not making a single movement...

...Well, apart from a noticeable 'blep' that he made with his tongue...

Robbie narrowed his eyes and tightened his lips. "Don't make me tickle you again." Robbie warned. Jamie stayed right where he was. Robbie smirked. "You've got 5 seconds to come alive, before I tickle you again. 5...4...3..." Robbie counted. 

Much to Robbie's surprise, Jamie reached his arms up and trapped Robbie against his chest! Then, Jamie turned him onto his back, and tickled him in sweet revenge. 

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHA! JAHAHAHAMIHIHIHIHIE! CHAHAHAHASE HEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHE!" Robbie shouted as he laughed hysterically. 

"Nope...it looks like you're stuck." Chase replied with a smug look. 

With that out of the way, Jamie hugged Robbie closer to his chest, before tickling him absolutely everywhere! The tummy, the belly button, the sides, the ribs, the armpits, everywhere on the boy's upper body was tickled. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHE! YOHOHOHOHOU'RE TIHIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHING MEHEHEHE EHEHEHEHEVEHEHERYWHEHEHEHERE!" Robbie yelled. 

Jamie made a big, smug smirk, and Chase noticed it almost instantly. "Ohohoho...I think he's aware, Robbie..." Chase reacted, slightly nervous of what Jamie was capable of if he caught him and tickled him as well. 

"CHAHAHAHAHASE! DOHOHOHOHO SOHOHOHOMETHIHIHIHING! PLEHEHEHEHEAHASE HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHE!" Robbie begged helplessly. 

Chase gulped as Jamie showed him an evil, mischievous, and almost threatening facial expression. "Uh...Sorry kid! You're on your own. There's NO WAY, I'm helping out. This guy will utterly destroy me, if I get involved. So...nope! Not happening." Chase replied. 

Jamie nodded his head, as if to tell Chase 'you made the right choice by backing away'. Then, Jamie slowed his fingers and hugged the boy. Robbie's smile widened as he regenerated the breath he had lost. But thankfully, Robbie didn't need that much breath to get better. So, Robbie was able to enjoy the cuddle session with Jamie for a while. 

Though it took a while longer than they expected, the boys did end up playing on the playground for a while. When the picnic stuff was all packed away, all three of the men had walked up to the playground to check out the equipment that was available to them. There was lots of rope-climbing equipment, lots of swings, plenty of slides, quite a few spinning equipment pieces, and a lot of different monkey bar sets! 

On one of the monkey bar sets, Robbie had jumped up and started climbing from bar to bar with his bare hands like a monkey. While Robbie was just dangling on the monkey bars, Chase was standing on the ground, just eyeing up the boy with an evil idea in his mind. 

"Hey Robbie! How long can you hang from there?" Chase asked. 

"I don't know...probably a while." Robbie replied. 

What would happen if I tickled you right now?" Chase asked, as he reached his hands up to get at his armpits. 

Robbie let out a nervous squeal as he kicked his legs anxiously. "Don't tickle me! I'll fall!" Robbie begged, with a nervous, but an eager smile taking over his lips. 

"If you fall, I'll catch you." Chase replied. 

"I like being up here though!" Robbie argued with a smile and a giggle. 

"Then it looks like you're gonna have to work hard to stay up there, then." Chase replied before wiggling a couple fingers in one of Robbie's armpits. 

"eeEEEEK! CHAHAHAHASE! STAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT!" Robbie squealed as he kicked and giggled. 

"Let's see how long you can last. So far, you can last almost 5 seconds." Chase told him. 

Robbie continued to giggle and squeal for a good 30 seconds. He used as much of his grip as he could, to not let go of the monkey bars. But, the tickling was weakening him! 

Next, Chase began tickling both armpits one at a time, and switching armpits every few seconds. Robbie kept holding on, but the poor boy was slowly losing his grip! It was growing increasingly difficult to keep holding on. But Robbie was a determined boy! He wanted to reach a maximum of 2 minutes. So, he attempted. 

"Wow...not bad...But what if I switched spots, and chose to tickle the back of your neck? How would that make you feel?" Chase asked as he walked towards Robbie's back. Chase had lowered his left hand, before moving his right hand back up to the back of Robbie's neck. Robbie let out yet another squeal, and fell into a puddle of babbles and laughter. 

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! CHAHAHAHAHA! TIHIHIHICKIHIHIHIHIHI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Robbie babbled helplessly. 

Chase lowered his right hand for a moment or two. "you've lasted more than a minute so far. You're doing very well. I'm impressed. buuuuut..." Chase muttered, lifting up both hands this time. "What if I tickled your neck, AND your left armpit? Can you last? Or are you too ticklish to stand it?" Chase asked. 

Robbie's eyes widened as he realized what was coming. And before he could stop it, Robbie let out another squeal before falling into an endless swirl of laughter. One hand was tickling the back of Robbie's neck, while the other hand was tickling his left armpit! It was SO BAD! And it was quickly weakening him! 

"STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT! STAPSTAPSTAP CHASE, PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAP!" Robbie begged frantically as he kicked his legs in the air. 

"Listen, I'll stop tickling you, the moment you let go of that blue bar. Until you let go though, I'm not budging..." Chase replied. 

This was the moment where Robbie decided: enough is enough. If Chase is going to be like that, he minus well let go of the bar and claim his personal high score. So, Robbie let his shaky hands go. Robbie fell for a good couple inches, before being safely caught in the arms of his tickler. 

Robbie's giggles continued to leave his mouth as he laid in Chase's arms, bridal style. "Thahahahat wahahas ehehehevihihihil..." Robbie told him. 

Chase chuckled. "I know...But did I go overboard?" Chase asked. 

"Nohohoho. Thahahahat wahahas peheheherfehehect." Robbie told him through his giggles. 

Chase's eyes widened as a thought went through his head...He LIKED that?! 

"Wait a second...Was that activity fun for you?" Chase asked. Robbie's smile widened as he giggled and nodded back in reply. Chase shook his head in disbelief. "Wow...it's a wonder what you can handle..." Chase commented as he walked away from the monkey bars. 

"Ihihihi cahahan hahahandle ihihihihit. Ihihihi'm ahaha bihihig bohohohoy." Robbie told him. 

Chase giggled back at the last statement. "In some ways you are. But in other ways, you'll still be our cute little Robbie." Chase told him. 

Robbie ended up falling asleep on the man. Though Chase had to put the child into the back seat of the car, he really didn't want to let go of him. But...safety first, wants second. When Chase and Jamie got home, Chase placed Robbie into Chase's big bed for a good ol' nap. But, Robbie had woken up enough to grab his hand. 

"Can you please stay?" Robbie had asked him in his tired, childish raspy voice. The child even had the audacity to give him the puppy eyes...

How can a man say no to that?! So...two men ended up taking a nap together. And soon enough, Jamie joined them...in a chair, in another room...

...With a book in his lap...


	5. Irish Lucky Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie gets to meet a white, thin-looking cat!

"GOTCHA!" the kid shouted, jumping onto Chase's shoulders. 

Chase gasped in surprise, and placed his hand on his chest. "Oh no...You got meeee!" Chase wheezed dramatically, falling to his right side and taking Robbie with him to the couch cushions. 

Robbie hit the soft couch with a high-pitched "Oof!" and crawled himself onto Chase's chest. Chase had to stop himself from laughing the moment he saw what Robbie was wearing: He was wearing a headband with a pair of fox ears on his head! Apparently, Henrik had convinced him that foxes are the coolest animals. So, with Jamie's sewing skills, Robbie had put together his own fox ears out of felt, and got them sewed onto a headband! And now, Robbie can't stop wearing them! 

"I've got you! You are my food now!" Robbie declared, pointing his finger at him. In response, Chase jokingly chomped his mouth right in front of the tip of Robbie's pointing finger. Robbie squeaked and pulled his finger back in surprise! "That's it!" the kid exclaimed. Robbie shoved his mouth into Chase's neck, and started gently nibbling on Chase's neck while making 'Om nom' noises to tease him. 

"Hehehehehey! Hahahahaha! Thahahat- Thahahat tihihihicklehes!" Chase giggled lightly, squirming around under the child. 

Robbie removed his head from Chase's neck and looked at Chase with wide, starry eyes. "My prey is ticklish!" Robbie declared. He lifted his hand up and admired his nails. "Maybe I can put these paws to good use?" Robbie suggested, curling his hands up in front of his chest like a cat. Eager to use his hands, Robbie placed his fingernails into Chase's sides and wiggled his 'claws' on the sides of Chase's stomach. 

Chase bucked and shook his head! "eeeEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! ROHOHOHOBBIHIHIHIHIE!" Chase squealed, grabbing Robbie's wrists as he kicked his feet out in front of him. 

"Wow! My meal is so loud! Maybe I should munch it down quickly." Robbie said, before removing his hands. Robbie lifted up Chase's shirt and took in a deep breath. Shoving his face into Chase's belly, Robbie blew a BIG raspberry into his tummy! 

"OHOHOHO MYMYMY GAHAHAHAHAD! NOHOHOHOHO RAHAHAHASPBEHEHEHERRIHIES!" Chase shouted loudly! 

Immediately after the raspberry, Robbie had went back to his 'nom nom' nibbles and pretended to eat all the food within the squishy belly. "So much food in your belly! Yum yum yum!" Robbie teased. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES! HEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!" Chase yelled, frantically holding his arms against his chest. 

Robbie lifted his head up. "Really? I had no idea! It was hard to tell over all your laughing." Robbie teased. 

After another 5 minutes of tickling, Robbie stopped and removed his fox ears. 

"Hey Robbie, could I try on the fox ears?" Chase asked. 

Robbie giggled. "Sure!" Robbie replied. 

Robbie placed the fox ears onto Chase's head, and smiled at the new look. Once the fox ears were fixed up, Chase put his loose fists up to his chest like a kitty and tilted his head to the side to look cute. "Am I kawaii?" Chase asked in a high-pitched voice, speaking all kawaii, anime-like. 

Robbie giggled and laughed at the weird word. "So kaw-eye-ee!" Robbie replied, accidentally mispronouncing the Japanese word. 

Chase let out a short giggle. "YES! Look out everyone! Here comes a cute motha-lovah!" Chase declared, bouncing his upper body and his 'paws' back and forth. 

"YES! I love Mommies." Robbie replied, not entirely understanding the word. "Can I be a cute mother-lover too?" Robbie asked. 

Chase removed the fox ears and placed them onto Robbie's head. "Of course!" Chase replied. 

"YAAAY!" Robbie cheered, before taking off in a quick sprint around the couch. When he reached the front of the couch again, Robbie proudly yelled "STAND ASIDE FOR THE MOTHER LOVER FOX LORD!". Chase just bursted out laughing. "DOES YOUR CHILD HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU READ THEIR DIARY? NEVER FEAR! THE MOTHER LOVER FOX LORD IS- THERE'S A CAT!" Robbie shouted suddenly! 

Chase sat himself up in surprise, and hopped himself right off the couch. Chase looked at the other side of the couch, and covered his mouth to suppress his laughter: 

Robbie was running after a white cat with a blue color, and leaning over to try and pick it up! The cat, naturally terrified, was running away and jumping on every surface it could to get away. Chase sighed as he watched the cat jump on top of the fridge. Clearly irritated, the cat hissed at Robbie as a warning. 

Chase walked up to the kid, tired but patient. "Robbie, let's not chase it. Chasing a cat like that scares it and gets it angry." Chase told him. 

"Oh..." Robbie muttered, frowning to himself. Chase brought Robbie over to the back of the couch. "Stay here, and I'll get the cat for you, okay?" Chase told him. 

"Okay." Robbie replied. 

Chase walked himself up to the refrigerator and held his arms up. "Here kitty-kitty-kitty. Come here." Chase encouraged. The white cat jumped back and nervously curved its back. "It's okay. Robbie's new. He's a good kid, I promise. He just...needs to learn about a cat's behaviour." Chase told the cat, as if it would understand all it was being told. The cat slowly brought itself closer to Chase, and jumped down the refrigerator and into his arms. "There we go. See? It's gonna be alright. Look:" Chase reassured. Chase carried the cat slowly over to Robbie, and allowed the cat to inspect Robbie a little bit. 

The cat smelled Robbie's body a little bit. It slowly brought its front paws out and felt Robbie's shoulder and hair. At one point, the cat snuck its wet, twitchy nose into Robbie's neck. Robbie giggled as he tried to keep his neck from curling. In a few seconds though, the cat removed its nose and began crawling itself out of Chase's grip. Slowly, the cat brought itself down onto Robbie's knees and walked its back legs down onto Robbie as well. Slowly, the cat sat in Robbie's lap, and smelled Robbie further. 

"Hi kitty. I'm sorry for scaring you." Robbie said to it, giving the cat a couple pets on the neck and the ears. 

"His name is Marvin." Chase told him. 

"Marvin?" Robbie clarified. 

"Yeah." Chase replied with a smile. 

Robbie smiled and continued petting the cat. Marvin, getting used to Robbie, laid his belly on Robbie's lap. Robbie smiled and began giving Marvin little scritchie-scratchies on the bottom of the ears. Marvin began purring and curling into the touch happily. "He likes it!" Robbie told Chase. 

"I can see that." Chase reacted. 

Robbie continued to give the cat many scratches. "Good kitty. You're a very good kitty. Such a good boy." Robbie cooed softly. Chase covered his mouth in giddy excitement from all the cuteness of the two. They were so cute together! 

Chase pulled out his phone and began taking pictures. The cat, noticing Chase from every picture angle, rolled his eyes. 

Chase tilted his head and smiled. "What's wrong? Does someone not like taking pictures?" Chase asked, giving him the puppy eyes and the bottom lip. 

Robbie giggled. Marvin looked up at Chase and shook his head. Robbie's eyes widened as he smiled widely. "He actually told you no!" Robbie reacted. 

Chase nodded. "Yup, he can do that. He's a smart cat, you see." Chase told the child. 

"How smart? Can he ring a bell when he's hungry?" Robbie asked. Chase nodded. "Can he play with string?" Robbie asked. 

Chase nodded. "If he's in the mood to, yeah." Chase replied. 

Robbie giggled and squealed as he felt the cat climb onto his shoulders. Chase laughed as well. "He also likes to be people's scarves." Chase added. Robbie giggled into his grey hand and resumed his scratching against Marvin's ears. Marvin laid his head on top of his paws, on Robbie's right shoulder. 

Chase smiled and took another picture of the cute sight. "Hey Robbie." Chase said. 

"Yeah?" Robbie whispered. 

"Marvin is not some ordinary cat..." Chase hinted. 

Robbie looked up at Chase with curious eyes. "Really?" Robbie reacted, with a glint of excitement in his eyes. "Is he a type of tiger?" Robbie asked. Chase shook his head. "Is he gay?" Robbie asked. 

Chase giggled at the random question and shook his head. "Ironically, no." Chase replied. "He's a shapeshifter." Chase told him. 

Robbie gasped and looked at the cat's head. Marvin's eyes were widened. "Really? What can he turn into?" Robbie asked. Chase smiled and picked up Marvin. As Marvin was lifted away from Robbie, Marvin gave Robbie a cat smile and a wink. Chase held Marvin in his arms for a few seconds, and pet him lightly with his entire hand rubbing Marvin's back. Marvin happily took the rubs and pets, and purred into Chase's soft touch. 

"You ready Marvin?" Chase asked. Marvin looked up at Chase and gave him a happy 'Meow' in reply. "Okay." Chase said, before placing Marvin onto the ground. Marvin sat himself down and jumped up onto his hind legs. The moment Marvin was on his two back paws, Marvin began to glow and get bigger. Robbie watched with starry eyes as the glowing being morphed into the shape of an adult human being. Quickly, the glowing faded, and revealed a human male. 

The male had a white cat mask on his head, a blue t-shirt, a black pair of pants and a black cape. The adult also had some facial hair, 4 symbols drawn onto the top of the mask (Normally seen in a deck of cards), and some green colored hair poking out of his white cat mask. Marvin had his hands up against his chest when he first appeared, and lowered one of the peach-colored hands down to his side. With the other hand, Marvin gave Robbie a kind wave. 

"The cat is a MAN?!" Robbie asked in surprise. 

Chase giggled at his funny question. He walked up to his friend. "Robbie, this is Marvin the Magnificent. He's a magician." Chase introduced. 

Robbie gasped. "CAT MAN!" Robbie declared excitedly. "CHASE! IT'S A MAGIC CAT MAN!" Robbie shouted. Marvin's lips and eyebrows perked up at once, and lifted into an adoring kind of face that a man would give a tiny, whimpering puppy. Marvin had only known Robbie for a few minutes, but he already wanted to protect this tiny little bean of cuteness with his entire life! 

"I know! He's a magic man who spends part of his time being a cat. Here's a little secret: when Marvin is being a cat, that means Marvin wants attention and love." Chase told him. Robbie tilted his head to the side and frowned. 

"You don't have to be a cat to be loved. I can give you lots of hugs and cuddles when you're a big cat man!" Robbie declared. Marvin could feel tiny, loving tears showing up in his eyes. All Marvin wanted to do now, was to hug the kid and cover the kid in endless kitty kisses. 

Marvin finally bursted out of his calm composure. "I can't! I can't, stay calm in front of him like this! He's too-" Marvin paused his phrase to squeal and clap his hands in giddy excitement. Then, Marvin knelt down to Robbie's height and opened his arms. "Come to Marvy, you adorable-" Marvin declared. Before the magician could finish what he was saying, Robbie had already sprinted right up to him! "-OOH!! My goodness!" Marvin jumped, not expecting the force of an 8 year old child to bash right into him. 

Robbie giggled as he happily hugged Marvin and shoved his face into Marvin's shoulder. Marvin's eyes grew all wide and starry at the adorable fact he had just learned: "You're SO HUGGABLE!" Marvin declared, giving Robbie a light squeeze. 

Robbie's giggles grew louder in volume as a big, wide smile spread on his face. "Again!" Robbie yelled. 

"Again?! You want another squeeze?" Marvin asked in a childish, goofy voice. Robbie's laughter only got louder as he listened to Marvin's hilarious voice. He nodded back in reply. "Aaaalright!" Marvin said, before giving Robbie another tight squeeze to go with his hug. Robbie squealed, and rested his chin on Marvin's shoulder while he fell into childish, little kid cackles. 

"And SO GIGGLY! I wonder..." Marvin thought out loud, before giving Robbie's belly a little squeeze. Robbie squealed and bursted into hysterical, childish laughter! Marvin gasped and turned the child so he could see him over the child's shoulder. "And TICKLISH!" Marvin declared. Marvin began cradling Robbie like a toddler against his right arm, and began tickling his belly with his left hand. "ticky-ticky-ticky-ticky-tickle! Aaa-ticky-ticky-ticky-ticky-tickle! Such a squishy boy with a squishy belly-welly in my grasp!" Marvin cooed. Robbie's giggles only increased from the teasing! "Awww! I could just hug you forever, and ever, and ever, and ever!" Marvin declared. 

Amidst his giggling, Robbie finally spoke up. "NOHOHO! IHIHI HAHAHAVE TOHO PLAHAHAHAY!" Robbie said with a wide smile on his face. 

"Play?! But who would want to play when you could cuddle?" Marvin asked. 

Robbie knew that the man was teasing him and playing around. So, he went along with it! "MEHEHEHEHE!" Robbie replied. 

"NOPE! No more play time for you! You committed yourself to this. Therefore: you are ALL MINE!" Marvin declared, giving Robbie another squeeze. Robbie squealed and fell into another silly giggle fit. 

Then, Robbie felt the need to return the favor! "My turn!" Robbie declared. 

Marvin giggled to himself as he readied himself for tickles in reply. But, Robbie gave him a big hug and a squeeze! "Oh! You mean squeezes?" Marvin asked. 

"Yeah! Hugs and squeezes for Marvy!" Robbie yelled. 

Marvin giggled in reply. "Alright. I suppose after squeezing the laughter out of you, I deserve some squeezes of my- whOA! OHO MY GOD!" Marvin replied, interrupting his own words as he experienced a tight squeeze from an abnormally strong child. "You're a lot stronger than I expected!" Marvin commented. Robbie giggled mischievously as he squeezed Marvin again. "WOW...I think SOMEONE'S been lifting weights!" Marvin reacted, squeezing the bicep muscles on the kid. "Dude! Chase, you have to feel these things! This boy's got SUPERMAN muscles!" Marvin exclaimed to Chase. 

Robbie giggled and pulled away to look up at Marvin. "No I don't! I have strong Robbie muscles!" Robbie declared proudly. 

Marvin giggled at the funny reply. "You sir, have super strength! And what would you use that super strength for?" Marvin asked. 

Robbie thought for a moment, but gasped and pointed up when he got an idea. Marvin watched the kid as he walked up to him, and lightly pushed Marvin to the ground! Marvin made an 'OOF' sound, but giggled a bit as he hit his back on the ground. "I'd tickle people with my powers!" Marvin declared, before wiggling his fingers all over Marvin's sides, lower ribs and belly. 

Marvin yelped in surprise. "AAAH! Wahahahait, whahahaHAHAHAHAT?!" Marvin yelled. 

"Everyone is ticklish somewhere! That means, Robbie can beat everyone!" Robbie explained. "And, I can make them happy at the same time!" Robbie added. 

"Ihihihi meheheheheahan...Yohohohou're nahahahat wrohohohohong, buhuhuhut..." Marvin muttered. 

Chase was smirking in amusement as he watched. "Hey Robbie: try behind the ears!" Chase suggested. 

"Behind the ears?" Robbie clarified. 

"Chahahahase! Shuhuhuhut uhuhuhuhup!" Marvin told him. 

Chase gasped and dropped his jaw. "Such rude words! Robbie," Chase ordered. 

Robbie wiggled his evil fingers behind Marvin's right ear. "Way ahead of you." Robbie replied smugly. 

Marvin jolted and shrieked! "eeEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! NUUUHUHUHUHUHUHU! ROHOHOBBIHIHIHIHIHIHIE!" Marvin squealed through his high-pitched giggles. 

"What? Why are you laughing so much? I'm giving you ear scratchies! Don't you like those?" Robbie teased. 

"YEHEHEHEHES, BUHUHUHUT AHAHAHAS AHAHA CAHAHAHAHAT!" Marvin yelled back. 

"But you ARE a cat! You're wearing a cat mask with whiskers!" Robbie told him. 

Chase just crossed his arms, enjoying the hilarious view. These two were like two peas in a pod! They were PERFECT for each other! 

"CHAHAHASE! HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHE!" Marvin begged, reaching out. 

Chase raised an eyebrow. "No way! If I help you, Robbie's gonna go for me next! I'm staying over here, thank you very much." Chase replied. 

Marvin let out a whine in reply, and decided to try and fend for himself. "Cohohome hehehere, you ehehehevihihil chihihild!" Marvin said through his laughter as he reached and tickled Robbie back. 

Robbie squealed and curled himself forward as laughter left his mouth. Continuing to tickle the boy, Robbie dropped to his knees with a wide, toothy grin on his face. With Robbie on his knees, Marvin spun Robbie around onto his back, and trapped him into a tickle hug against his chest. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOHOHOU GOHOHOHOT MEHEHEHE! UNCLE! UHUHUNCLEHEHE!" Robbie begged. 

"Alright alright. I'll let you go." Marvin decided, letting him go and laying his hands beside him. But Robbie had spun himself around and lifted up Marvin's shirt! "What the- Robbie, let go of-" Marvin managed to get out. 

Robbie blew him a loud, long raspberry right onto his belly! "GaaAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHYHYHYHYHY AHAHARE YOHOHOHOU LIHIHIHIKE THIHIHIHIHIS?!" Marvin asked. 

"Cause it's funny!" Robbie replied proudly, before looking at Chase for clarification. 

Chase was smirking. "He's got a point." Chase added. 

Marvin looked at Chase, with evil, mischievous intentions in his eyes. "Funny, you say?" Marvin asked evilly. 

Chase noticed Marvin's change in expression, and slowly began backing up with his hands raised up in front of his chest. "Now Marvin, let's be serious for a moment...my actions were justified." Chase said nervously. 

"Hmm...Maybe for you, but certainly not for me. And now...you're gonna regret it." Marvin told him, before lightly jumping onto him. 

"Wait! Marvin, don't! I'm- OhoHOHOHOHO GEHEHEHEHEEZ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHI'M SAHAHAHAHAHARRYHYHYHY!" Chase shouted. 

Marvin was squeezing the hallow part of Chase's hips. "You're sorry? Oh, isn't that a shame? I don't quite believe you." Marvin replied. Chase shrieked and laughed as one of his bad spots on his body, was tweaked and drilled into with both index fingers. Now THAT just wasn't FAIR! "If you were REALLY so sorry, you would've jumped up and actually saved me from that evil boy! But nOoOo! You had to keep yourself safe from getting tickled. So, now I'm going to make you regret that choice!" Marvin declared. Chase looked up for only a moment, and immediately regretted it: 

Marvin had used his magic to make a makeup brush appear in front of him! Holding it in his hand confidently, Marvin waved it with a smug smirk. Chase nervously laughed to himself and slowly began scooting himself away. But, Marvin grabbed his ankle. "Nope." He said. "You ain't going anywhere..." Marvin warned. He pulled Chase back, and removed his sock. "Since you refuse to stay still, I'll have to go for your foot." Marvin told him. Holding his ankle still, Marvin dragged the makeup brush up and down the foot. 

Chase squeaked and covered his mouth with a semi-loose fist. "NOOOOHOHOhohohohoooo! Mahahaharvihihihihihin!" Chase yelled. He helplessly squirmed and squeezed his left arm as a huge grin overtook his face. 

"Yes Chase?" Marvin asked in a smooth, low voice. 

"Pleheheheheahase dohohohohon't! Thahahahat tihihihihicklehehes!" Chase begged. 

"Please don't what? Please...don't stop? Very well. Your wish is my command." Marvin said back. "Robbie? Could you be a dear and hold his ankle down for me?" Marvin asked. 

"Sure!" Robbie replies, laying on Chase's ankle with his chest. 

Suddenly, Marvin dropped his makeup brush onto the ground and began to glow. His glowing body grew smaller and smaller as it morphed into an animal. When the glowing subsided, a white cat with a smug grin on his face eyed up Chase. With the ankle being held down by Robbie, Marvin could now effectively tickle his foot! Marvin started by licking Chase's inner arch. 

"OhohOHOHohoho NOOOHOHOhohohohoho! THAHAHAHAT'S JUHuhuhuhust nohohohohot FAHAHAHAHAhahair!" Chase argued. 

Robbie giggled. "All's fair when it comes to tickles!" Robbie replied. 

Strangely enough, Chase's foot didn't taste yucky to Marvin. It actually tasted nice! Which is ironic because...well...he's a man who sweats in his shoes. Then again, being a cat makes his taste buds a LOT weaker compared to a human's tongue. So, perhaps weaker taste buds helped him in that regard? Who knows! 

Marvin began licking up the ball of Chase's foot. Chase yelped and fell into cackles! The thing was, a cat's tongue is like a naturally flexible wet brush. It had bumps on it that could be used to brush out its own fur, and clean itself. So a brush-like tongue was PERFECT for tickling! 

And so was his nose! Amidst the licking, Marvin began smelling underneath the toes. Chase covered his mouth to muffle a loud, high-pitched squeal. "Wow! Your voice is really high for a man!" Robbie declared. That comment alone, made Chase giggle and snort. If Marvin were still human, Marvin probably would've laughed too. But, Marvin was too busy licking underneath his toes! 

Chase threw his head back. "AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHERE! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Chase shouted, pounding his hands into the floor. 

"That's a great spot, Marvin!" Robbie declared proudly.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO IHIHIHIT'S NAHAHAHAHAT! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLEHES TOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH!" Chase yelled. 

Robbie giggled. "Really? What tickles more? Your feet? Or your hips?" Robbie asked. 

"HAHAHAHAHA! FEEHEHEHEHEHEHET! MYHYHYHY FEEHEHEHEHET AHAHAHARE WOHOHOHOHOHORSE! MUHUHUHUCH WOHOHOHOHORSE!" Chase replied. 

While Chase was somewhat losing his mind over the tickling, Chase ended up accidentally lifting his bare foot up into the air! "WEEEEEEEE! HIGHER CHASE! HIGHER!" Robbie shouted. Chase lifted his head up, and just laughed at the silly stunt. Marvin the cat made a surprised meow sound, while Robbie was just giggling and hanging onto Chase's leg. 

I guess Chase AND Marvin overestimated how heavy Robbie really was! 

Robbie wrapped his legs around the leg, and picked up Marvin with his free hands! With Marvin safely in his arms, Robbie placed Marvin around his neck like a scarf and turned himself around to face Chase. 

When he was ready, Robbie picked up Marvin a little aggressively and lightly threw him onto Chase's chest. Marvin landed onto his feet, right on top of Chase's chest! Chase let out a surprised "Oof!" sound, yet smiled when he realized it was just the 9 pound cat and not 45 pounds of Robbie. Next, Robbie swung himself upside down, and landed himself on his back onto the floor. Then, Robbie crawled himself over to Chase and laid himself onto Chase. 

"You're so fun, Chase. I love living with you." Robbie complimented. Chase smiled and began petting Robbie's head. Marvin, happy but wanting to turn human again, walked himself off of Chase and laid himself onto his back. With no time to spare, Marvin's cat body began to glow and morph. In only a single short minute, a big man with a cat mask was now laying on his back, with his arms resting behind his head. 

"Cat man is back!" Robbie said happily. Chase chuckled at the funny nickname and looked over at Marvin. Marvin looked back at chase, but quickly turned his focus onto a crawling Robbie who was now laying himself in between Marvin and Chase. 

With Robbie now in between them, Marvin was able to see the child up close. Almost right away, he noticed something was off. "...Hey Robbie?" Marvin called calmly. 

"Yeah?" Robbie said, turning his body towards Marvin. 

Marvin brought his hand a little closer to the child's neck, but hesitated for a second. "Am I allowed to touch you?" Marvin asked. 

Robbie nodded back, granting him permission. 

Marvin began feeling Robbie's face carefully. It felt cold to the touch. "Do you feel cold?" Marvin asked. 

"No, I don't." Robbie replied. 

"Okay." Marvin muttered. Next, Marvin began poking the cheek to see if the skin where he poked would go a pinky-peach color. But, it didn't change colors at all. There was no color change on where he just poked. But, there was a bit of caving on the cheek that remained after being poked. It looked almost like Robbie didn't have very much cheek muscles to give it its full volume. 

Marvin tilted his head curiously as he felt the other cheek with his other hand. Gently, Marvin started squishing both cheeks together. "What are you doing?" Robbie asked. 

Marvin quickly removed his hands and retreated them. "Nothing. Just...questioning something." Marvin replied. 

"What's your question?" Robbie asked. 

"Why is it that your cheeks look plump and chubby, until I squish them? Why don't your cheeks puff back out and regain its original shape?" Marvin asked. 

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "...What?" Robbie asked, very confused. 

"Okay. I'll squiiiiish your cheeks..." Marvin said, squishing his cheeks with his fingers. "Aaaand let go...and look!" Marvin reacted, before making a mirror appear in his hand to show Robbie. "Your cheeks are not growing chubby again. They're permanently sunken in! To make things even weirder, I can see the imprints of my fingers on your cheeks. It's like...you don't have cheek muscles at all." Marvin explained. 

Robbie's eyes widened as he brought his own fingers up to his own face. Robbie began feeling his empty cheeks, and gasped as he understood what Marvin was talking about: Robbie was losing the muscles and the fat in his cheeks! Robbie gasped nervously and sat himself up into a kneeling position to show Chase. 

Upon seeing Robbie's face again, Chase's own face softened as he clearly noticed the cheek volume difference himself. "Can I feel your cheeks Chase?" Robbie asked. Chase took a few seconds to answer, but snapped himself back into reality to nod his head yes. Robbie began pushing down Chase's cheeks and admiring how soft his cheeks were. Although Chase's cheeks were much more stretched out than Robbie's, Robbie was still able to notice how his cheeks would change color and pop out upon removing pressure. 

Chase, wanting to know the feeling himself, touched Robbie's cheeks and gently squished and moved them around. Robbie's cheeks reminded him of a grandparent! The cheeks were growing saggy and losing volume. Chase sighed as he realized what might've been happening. 

"I...I think your cheeks are decaying." Chase told him. 

Robbie looked at Chase with a hurt, sad face. "My cheeks are dying?" Robbie whined. 

Chase nodded back with a pity smile on his face. Chase began playing with Robbie's hair. "You'd better get your grandfather impression down-pat because someone's cheeks are getting saggy and hollow." Chase said as a small joke. Robbie wasn't amused though. Chase noticed that. "Not the time for jokes?" Chase asked calmly. Robbie shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure what to think. He certainly didn't feel up for jokes, but he didn't want to feel sad either. He knew this was happening. He knew he was losing his body bit by bit. But...it still hurt. 

"What's going on exactly? Cause so far, it sounds like Robbie has the start of Progeria or something." Marvin explained. 

Chase attempted to think of a way to explain it to him without scaring the living hel-

"I'm a child zombie." Robbie explained in 4 words. 

Marvin raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Really?" Marvin clarified, not really believing it. 

Chase's eyes widened as he realized what Robbie just outwardly told him. "Uuuuuuhhh...I was trying to help Marvin by NOT being blunt!" Chase told Robbie. 

"But I'm fine." Robbie argued. 

"You're fine...for a zombie." Chase corrected. 

Marvin lifted an eyebrow, still confused as to what's really going on. 

"My skin is grey. I have only 3 big boy teeth and the rest are baby teeth and lost tooth holes. I also have stitches!" Robbie told him, lifting his shirt up proudly to show off his stitched up skin. 

Marvin's eyes widened. "These look new! Like, they look like fresh cuts, but...not fresh!" Marvin reacted.

Robbie began pointing at his cuts and began telling Marvin about how he got those cuts. Each cut seemed to have its own story behind it. One of them was caused by a sharp branch! One of them was from a triangle shaped ruler. There were stretch marks surrounding a bit cut that had broken open while he was hanging on some monkey bars. His pinky finger had a tiny cut from a piece of paper, that never healed. There was a slash across the outside of his thigh, that was caused from a screwdriver, that he got before turning into a zombie. It was partly healed over, but was still stitched shut by the kid just to be safe. Marvin just about lost his mind when he heard Robbie proudly pronounce, "I used Mommy's sewing talent to fix my skin!". Chase looked about as pale as a vampire. He looked like he was gonna vomit anytime soon. 

By the time Robbie was done telling his scar stories, Marvin wasn't sure is he should be protecting this zombie child, or ending this zombie child's suffering. The good news was that Marvin believed him. But the bad news was: What was Marvin going to do? 

Robbie looked up at him with puppy eyes, fearing he may be losing his life. But, Marvin pulled him into a protective, snug hug. "I will protect you and your scars from breaking apart. I will keep you safe from the zombie killers. I will love you, cuddle you, care for you, and be your safety cat man. I don't care that you can bite me and turn me into a zombie As long as your brain is still working as well as it is, I will keep you safe." Marvin told him rather quickly. 

Chase dropped his jaw in surprise, but put on a toothy smile once it really sunk in: Marvin was going to help Chase keep the kid safe. 

Robbie giggled and hugged Marvin back. "You don't need to keep me safe. I'm a big boy. I can keep myself safe." Robbie told him. Marvin giggled at his persistence. "But, I would like to have another friend." Robbie added. 

Marvin gasped and clapped his hands rapidly. "I'd love to be your friend! I've always wanted a kid to play with!" Marvin replied. 

"The best part about being a zombie, is I get to be a kid forever!" Robbie added. Marvin smiled and gave him a bear kiss. "Lucky bugger. I wish I could be a kid forever." Marvin told him. 

Robbie crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. "Hey! You get to be a cat! You are a lucky bugger." Robbie declared. 

Chase giggled and happily enjoyed watching the zombie child and the adult child fighting over who was 'the more lucky bugger' out of the two of them. The truth was, both of them were! Marvin was their part time roommate and their part time house cat, while Robbie was their full-time forever child! How much cooler can these people really get?


	6. Robbie's Immortal Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie's mind is plagued by traumatic nightmares, and is protected by Chase's midnight cuddles. 
> 
> The next day, Henrik puts the child through a couple...rather abnormal tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We getting into some of the real shit now!

{“Robbin! Quick! Go hide in the closet. Mommy’s gonna keep you safe.” She told him. Robbie only cried more. 

“NOOO! I wanna stay with you!” Robbie cried, scared of what was happening. 

“Just go! I’ll be right there. I promise.” She encouraged Robbie before pushing him into the closet and closing the door. 

“I’M SORRY! JUST TAKE ME! LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS!” a familiar male voice begged. 

There was a loud cry in agony. “You brought this upon yourself.” a low, quiet voice told him, before something big fell onto the ground. 

“AUSTIN!” Robbie heard. His eyes widened in horror. Is Dad okay?! What about Mom? “I’m begging you! Think about what you’re doing! PLEASE!” He heard. 

“You should’ve thought of that before you called the police on me…” The deep voice warned. 

A loud shout could be heard, followed by multiple more shouts of pain. Robbie couldn’t take it anymore. He picked up a broomstick from the corner of the closet and kicked the door open. “GET AWAY FROM THEM!” Robbie shouted before hitting the man on the head with the broomstick. 

A shout of pain could be heard from the evil man, before he slowly got up again. “You little SHIT!” He shouted. 

Another loud shout of pain could be heard. But this time, it was high-pitched. Then, Robbie looked down and noticed the blood spilling out. It was then that he realized it was himself who was screaming. Then, another cry of pain left his mouth as he was whacked in the back of the head with the very broomstick he was holding. 

Robbie attempted to get up, but was pushed down by the man’s foot. “Such a shame your ‘papa’ had to be such a racist.” the deep voice yelled. Robbie began to feel really weak. He tried to reach out, but he could barely move his arms. He tried to kick, but he could barely do that either. He could barely even keep listening to the deep voice that was talking to him. The man’s voice was slowly turning into mumbles. 

“H...He...l...he…” Robbie barely spoke. He felt himself take one last breath before everything went black.} 

Robbie opened his eyes wide and looked around the room. Where was he?! Robbie quickly sat himself up and looked around at the room. He let out a sigh of relief when he remembered what had happened. He hugged his stuffed dog, Bacon close to him and sobbed to himself. It was that nightmare again. He always used to have it. But the longer he was around, the less the nightmare haunted him. He had grown less and less freaked out by the nightmare, and had grown more saddened whenever the nightmare entered his brain again. At this point, Robbie had gotten more scared of how lost he currently was, more than the nightmare itself. But it still hurt him. 

So, Robbie hopped off the couch with Bacon in his hand, walked himself towards Chase’s bedroom door and opened it. He walked himself inside, and walked towards the empty bedside. Chase placed Bacon onto the bed first, and climbed his small, nimble body up onto the bed with a little difficulty. Though he had gotten used to getting into Chase’s bed in the mornings, Robbie still found it a little hard trying to get into the bed at night time without Chase’s help. But, Robbie found a way and laid down onto the pillow on the left side of the bed. 

Robbie pulled some of the blankets onto himself and spent a few minutes watching Chase’s body lift and fall. It didn’t take long for Chase to breathe in deeply and for him to toss himself towards Robbie’s direction. Chase opened his eyes and looked at him. “Hi Robbie.” He greeted quietly. 

“Hi Chase.” Robbie replied back with a hurtful whine in his voice. 

“I heard the door open. Is something wrong?” Chase asked. 

“I had a nightmare.” Robbie admitted. 

Chase nodded his head in understanding. He was a little surprised it took this long for Robbie to come into his bed in the middle of the night. But, here he was: complaining about a nightmare. “Do you want to talk about it?” Chase asked. He remembered when his kids would sometimes talk out their dreams to him, and he could help him determine what was fake, what was realistic and what made no sense to him. 

“No thanks. It’s too sad.” Robbie replied with a frown. Chase softened his expression. A sad nightmare? It’s been a while since he’s dealt with one of those. 

Chase opened his arms. “Do you wanna cuddle?” Chase offered. 

Robbie looked at him with a small smile and nodded. He scooted himself closer to Chase and snuggled himself into Chase like a little burrito. Chase wrapped his arms around the child and kept him as close to his chest as he possibly could. 

“You don’t need to fret about a nightmare. It wasn’t real, so you don’t need to worry. I’m right here.” Chase said to calm him down. 

Robbie immediately felt an ache in his chest. He felt like he wanted to cry, and it had come on strong the moment those words left Chase’s mouth. Robbie began to sob and hung his head while lots of tears fell from his eyes. 

“Juuuust let it out. Cry it all out. You’re allowed to cry.” Chase told him. Robbie thankfully took his advice and continued to cry. He mourned the loss of his parents and began to question just why they had to die. If that evil man had not come in and killed them with his knife, they would all still be alive. 

Then again...he never would’ve met Chase…

[The Next Morning]

Jamie walked himself into Chase’s room to wake him up with some pancakes. He knocked on the door and walked himself in, and smiled at the adorable sight: 

Chase and Robbie were sleeping together, completely snuggled into each other. Jamie, growing a little playful, walked up to the two and looked around. Funnily enough, Chase’s foot was sticking out from under the blanket. Sensing an idea, Jamie snuck himself up to the foot and knelt down. With the man still sleeping soundly, Jamie decided to disrupt it by tickling his bare foot with his fingers. 

Chase squeezed his eyes slightly and kicked his foot, believing some bug might be walking on his foot. So, Chase twitched it slightly to get the thing off. When the foot stopped moving again, Jamie started tickling it again. 

Slowly, some sleepy giggles left Chase’s mouth. “Mmm...mmhehe...hehehehe…” Chase giggled semi-quietly.

Almost immediately, Robbie opened his eyes and looked at Chase with confusion on his face. Jamie quickly hid. “Chase? What are you laughing at?” Robbie asked. 

Chase seemed to have fallen right back asleep again, because all Jamie could hear from him were mumbles back. When Chase fell back asleep, Jamie moved onto Robbie’s feet and started tickling them. A wide grin immediately grew onto Robbie’s face. “Hehehehey! Stahahap tihihihicklihing my feheheheet!” Robbie giggled. 

Chase let a smile grow onto his face. “Hehe...Is someone tickling you?” Chase asked. 

“Ihihihi thohohought yohohou wehehehehere!” Robbie giggled. 

Chase lifted his head up and smirked. “How does that make sense?! My arms are up here!” Chase reacted. 

“Thehehen whoho’s tihihicklihing mehehe?” Robbie asked. 

Chase looked up and snickered when he saw Jamie at the end of bed. “Why don’t you look up and fi-hihind ohOHOHOUT- HEHEHEHEY!” Chase asked, before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

“Hahaha! Na, na, na na, na! Your feet are tick-a-lish more!” Robbie sing-songed teasily. Suddenly, Robbie began feeling tickles on his toes! “EEEEHEHEHEHEHE! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT!” Robbie laughed. 

“OHOHOKAHAHAY, OHOKAHAHAHAHAHAY! YOHOHOHOU GOHOHOT UHUHUHUS, NOHOHOHOW LEHET MEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHOHO!” Chase laughed, falling onto his back and kicking his other leg helplessly. 

“HIHIHI MIHISTEHEHER JAHAHACKSOHOHON!” Robbie greeted, pulling his feet away before crawling on his knees up to Jamie. 

Jamie paused his tickling to give Robbie a wave. Then, his fingers started tickling under the toes. 

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JAHAHAHAMIHIHIHIE! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!” Chase shouted at him. 

Robbie gasped and grabbed onto Jamie’s wrists. “He’s too ticklish there!” Robbie warned. Surprised that the little kid would grab his wrists, Jamie smirked, leaned into Robbie’s belly and blew a raspberry. “HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO!” Robbie yelled, laughing hysterically high-pitched and letting go of Jamie before falling backwards onto the bed. Jamie chuckled and practically melted at how adorable the child was. “Yohour muhuhustache tihihicklehehes!’ Robbie told him, clenching his bare belly. Jamie narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and wiggled his mustache back and forth. This made Robbie fall into another fit of giggles! 

Then, Jamie realized what he was coming in for: 

Jamie cleared his throat before starting to sign.‘I have pancakes ready for you and Chase! Then after that, the Doctor wants to see you to do a test.’ He signed to them. 

Chase sat up. “A test? What kind of test?” Chase asked. 

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. ‘He has a mouse. That’s all I know.’ Jamie replied. 

“Oh…” Chase reacted, unsure of what to do with that information. 

It took a bit, but the dramatic duo did make it to the Doctor’s office. Henrik was sitting in his desk chair and looking after a dark brown house mouse. “Zhe mouse has yust been vashed vizh zhe soap and vater.” Henrik told them. 

“Okay. But...why?” Chase asked. 

Henrik looked at Robbie. “Have you heard of zhe rule of no biting?” Henrik asked. 

Robbie nodded. “I can’t bite someone as a zombie because my mouth juice might be contagious.” Robbie said, remembering the conversation he had with Chase over biting people, a couple days after he moved in upstairs. 

“Zhat’s right.” Henrik replied. “But I vant to confirm zhat zheory, so ve can take zhe extra steps if you do have contagious saliva.” Henrik told him. 

Robbie nodded. “Okay. I don’t wanna make people sick.” Robbie told him. 

“And I want to know what we’re in for if he does accidentally bite someone.” Chase replied. 

“Vell...Zhe only vay to know vhat is in your saliva, is by eizher spitting into a cup, or by spit taking vater.” Henrik explained. 

Robbie nodded. “Okay.” Robbie replied. 

Henrik handed Robbie a cup, and got Robbie to spit into it. Robbie did just as he said, and handed the cup back. “Perfect.” Henrik reacted before putting a lid on the cup and placing it beside the microscope. 

Then, Henrik headed for the mouse cage. “Zhere is still somezhing I need you to do for me, and...it might be a leetle gross…” Henrik admitted, pulling out the little white mouse. 

Robbie gasped and widened his eyes in excitement. Chase yelped and backed up, slightly afraid of the mouse. Robbie giggled. “Are you scared of mice?” Robbie asked. 

“I mean...yeah! They used to spread disease, and they still do!” Chase replied. 

Robbie held out his hands towards the mouse, and watched as it crawled on Robbie’s hands and twitched its nose. 

“I...I vant you to bite zhe mouse.” Henrik told him. Robbie looked up in horror. 

“BITE HIM?!” Robbie reacted. 

Chase visibly gagged. “Oh god…” Chase muttered. 

“Yes...It’s zhe only safe vay for us to determine if your bite is contagious.” Henrik explained. 

“But...it’s furry! It squeaks! It’s alive!” Robbie protested. 

“I know it sounds gross, but...you can do zhis.” Henrik told him. 

“I...I don’t wanna. Mm mm...I don’t wanna.” Robbie told him, holding the mouse a little tighter in his hands. 

“Please?” Henrik asked. 

“Why can’t I bite a person?” Robbie asked. 

“Because...No vone will offer to be a test subject if zhey are risking becoming a zombie.” Henrik replied. 

“Oh...Well, why can’t you bite him too?” Robbie asked. 

“Because I might mix up zhe 2 saliva’s.” Henrik replied. 

“Is this really the only way?” Robbie asked. “Why can’t I bite...a cam-ee-lion?” Robbie asked. 

“You mean a chameleon? No. It’s...not zhe same. A mouse is zhe primary science testing animal ve can use. Vhe don’t have to vorry about ezhics for a mouse, and ve don’t have to sacrifice somezhing huge.” Henrik told him. “It vill only take a second.” He reassured. 

Robbie bit his lip and looked at the mouse. It was still running around in his cupped hands. Robbie fixed his grip on the mouse, and took a deep breath. 

“You can do zhis. It should not cause you any harm.” Henrik told him. 

Robbie took in another quick deep breath and bit the side of the mouse very quickly and deeply. Chase widened and just about yipped at the sight, but covered his mouth. Henrik smiled upon the child’s bravery. “Good job Robbie.” Henrik encouraged. 

Robbie attempted to say ‘do I let go now?’, only for the words to come out in all mumbles. Chase let out a disgusted whine and an uncomfortable chuckle at the kid. 

“Let go.” Henrik encouraged. Robbie let go of the mouse and moved his tongue around with a disgusted facial expression. 

“Excellent.” Henrik replied, before putting the mouse into the cage. 

“Will it be okay?” Robbie asked. 

“Ve vill have to see.” Henrik replied. 

Robbie nodded and left the room. Chase watched the child leave the room before turning to Henrik. “Okay...was that actually the only way to see if the kid’s bite is contagious?” Chase asked. 

Henrik started petting the mouse through the cage, and mentally noted how calm the mouse was despite being bitten 2 minutes ago. “Yes. Zhat really vas zhe only vay to find out zhe effects of a zombie bite.” Henrik replied calmly. “And considering Robbie managed to feel bad for a mouse...I zhink zhat could’ve gone much vorse.” Henrik added. 

“I’m not disagreeing with you at all. I’m glad it went as well as it did. But...I could not imagine being told to bite a mouse just to determine you’re contagious. Especially a live mouse.” Chase mentioned. 

“Chase…” Henrik looked him right in the eyes from a couple feet away. “I zhink you should consider zhe bigger picture in all of zhis. If zhis child is truly contagious, zhen ve have a potential zombie apocalypse on our hands. Yes, zhe zombie are much more alive and empazhetic zhen ve zhought, but it is still a zombie apocalypse nonezheless.” Henrik explained. “If zhe kid is contagious zhrough zhe saliva, ve need to very careful to treat zhe simplest paper cut so zhe child’s saliva doesn’t end up in our blood stream. But if zhere’s a hidden venom in his teezh, I need to make zhe kid a mouzh guard as protection from his bite. I don’t vant to risk anyzhing so long as zhe kid is alive.” Henrik explained further. 

Chase’s frown only deepened. He looked down to the floor and sighed silently. “On top of all that, we also have to consider Robbie’s psychological thoughts in all this. I know that if I knew my body was slowly dying because I’m now a zombie, I would quickly become depressed, anxious, or worse: suicidal. But incredibly, Robbie has managed to keep a good level head over the things he’s been through. Considering he lost his Mom, he still seems really happy.” Chase explained. “But...how long can a child keep that up before they just give up on life?” Chase asked rhetorically. 

“I don’t know. I zhink ve should consider zherapy or counselling.” Henrik told him. 

“That’s a good idea.” Chase replied. 

Chase and Henrik walked out of the doctor’s office and into the living room. Robbie and Jamie were sitting at the bar, drinking some sort of chocolate concoction. 

“What are you guys having?” Chase asked. 

“MILKSHAKE!” Robbie shouted back. 

Jamie pointed to the tub of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie tub that was still on the counter. “Oooooh! Sounds delicious! Don’t mind if I do!” Chase replied before grabbing the milk from the fridge. “You want one as well?” Chase asked. 

Henrik waved him off. “No zhanks.” Henrik replied, sitting at the bar. 

Chase smirked. “I can add some coffee into it.” Chase encouraged, shaking the bottle of instant coffee for Henrik to hear and gaze upon. 

Henrik chuckled and looked at him with a ‘really?’ face. “Do I look like a cat?” Henrik shot back. 

Robbie giggled and booped his nose with the end of his milkshake straw. The straw left a little dot of chocolate milkshake that ended up falling down Henrik’s nose and into his mustache. 

“How dare you.” Henrik teased, before sticking his tongue up to lick the milkshake off his mustache. “Okay. I’ll take a milkshake. No coffee tho. I’ve probably drank enough today.” Henrik replied to Chase. 

“Comin’ right up Doctor.” Chase replied before digging deep into the tub of ice cream. 

“YAY!” Robbie shouted. 

All four adults took the time to enjoy some good ol’ milkshakes and talk together in the kitchen bar. They placed their worries aside and chose to just have a little fun to ease their mind from all the stress of everyday life. Chase took some of this time to mentally reflect. He was truly proud of Robbie’s ability to stay positive through all he had been through. But...there was one thing Chase wanted to know: 

What exactly happened to Robbie?


	7. The Zombie's Trauma Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie experiences a brand new dream that frightens him into a full fit. After some comfort, Robbie starts to ask some questions and open up about his past...And it is NOT pretty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter talks a little about PTSD. This chapter also references murder, and also talks about corpse storage and autopsy's. Though these are mature subjects for anyone, it does help with some of the story-line behind what happened to Robbie. So, please read at your own risk.

{The child opened his eyes and immediately noticed the translucent white body cover. In his attempt to look around, the cloth made moving sounds as he moved his head around. He couldn’t see anything but white, save for the slightest idea of grey that could be seen past the sheet. Robbie, feeling awake and slightly claustrophobic, pushed the sheet off his face and body. The first thing his eyes saw of his location, was the really bright lights surrounded by the tiled roof that was above him. He blinked a few times, but it didn’t seem to make much of a difference. Not entirely sure what had happened, Robbie looked around the room and moved his head around: 

The room was very white and grey. The silver walls seemed to be lined with silver little doors with handles on the sides of each door. It looked like a locker room with much bigger doors. On the left of him, were silver tables with a small black doormat at the end. What was it for? Why was it shaped like a hospital bed with a table on the top? Robbie didn’t understand. He got up from the steel bed and felt something cold on his butt and upper legs. Curious, Robbie looked down and noticed that HE was on a metal hospital bed table too!

Not only that, but he was naked! Robbie blinked in surprise as he looked at his naked body. He didn’t know how he felt about it. Where was his clothes? Why did they take off his clothes? And why was his skin...more red than usual? Robbie looked closer at his hands and noticed something even weirder: his hands and fingers were a mix of yellow and a purplish red. Looking at the backside of him, he immediately noticed the skin color change starting halfway on his shoulders. He looked really weird. 

Robbie looked around the room further in search of his mother. He walked down the hallways of table beds, and noticed how all the table beds that were out for him to see, were empty. Robbie looked around at the locker doors and decided to walk closer to them. Each and every door seemed to slightly reflect his appearance. It was very weird and almost creepy looking. Robbie looked at his multi-colored body. It looked...wrong to be these kinds of colors. Robbie, curious as to what was inside the lockers, decided to open one of the locker doors. It felt like a fridge in there. He opened the door further. What he was expecting to see was a wallet, a bag, a coat or a few pictures. But instead…

There were feet. Feet sticking out from under a blanket. Robbie blinked and tilted his head in confusion. Why were there feet in a locker? Was it a halloween decoration? And why? Or was this a person’s feet? If it was the latter, why was there a person in a fridge? And more importantly: Were they ticklish? Robbie smiled and lifted his fingers up to the feet. He let out a giggle and tried tickling the feet. But...there was no reaction. No laugh, no snort, no giggle, not even a foot jolt. Just...still. Robbie frowned. That’s poopy. They’re not ticklish on their feet. 

“You’re no fun.” Robbie told the feet before closing the door. Robbie felt a gust of cold leave the door and a smell of something...almost sickening filled the room for a moment. Robbie plugged his nose and stuck his tongue out at the icky smell. “You stink Mister! You need a bath!” Robbie yelled at the person behind the door. When it didn’t reply, Robbie just kept on walking across the room. The rooms seemed to have a wide silver sink, a bunch of big clocks hanging on a hook and a cooler of ice with something weird in one of them. It looked like it was a hand of some sort. Curiously, Robbie walked up to see what it was. He dug his hand into the ice, and surprisingly didn’t shiver. It was cold, but it didn’t make his hands or arms sore. So, he dug deeper. When he could see it, he picked up and pulled it out- 

IT WAS A CUT OFF ARM! 

“AAAAAAAH!” Robbie screamed, dropping the arm onto the cooler and scooting away. Ew! Oh gosh! Who would cut off an arm like that?! Arms are supposed to be attached to you! Not cut off! Robbie gasped in horror as the hand started to move on its own! He stood back up and took off sprinting across the table room. As he sprinted, he had to sprint around the different beds and push them aside so he didn’t fall into them! 

Robbie turned around and slowed himself down when he realized the hand wasn’t chasing him. In fact, the hand was gone all together! Robbie took a moment too replace the breath he had lost. 

Suddenly: 

A CRASH WENT OFF BEHIND HIM! 

Robbie screamed and turned around-

THE HAND WAS CRAWLING ON THE WALLS LIKE A FREAKING SPIDER!

Robbie screamed even more, and attempted to back up into a wall. Only, the child kept on bumping into the hospital tables and causing the wheels to squeak as they rolled away! Robbie turned back around to see where he was going, and finally touched the white wall. Robbie gulped and started hyperventilating as the hand crawled itself towards him.

“GET-GET AWAY FROM ME! EW! SPIDER HAND! SPIDER HAND! AAAHHH!” Robbie screamed. 

To make matters worse, Robbie looked at his own arm and noticed it had severed itself from him! And NOW HIS OWN HAND WAS CRAWLING ITSELF TOWARDS HIM!}

“WAIT! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE! ME! ALONE! AAAAAAAAAH!” Robbie screamed. 

“ROBBIE! Calm down! Look! It’s me!” a voice said to him. Robbie only cried more and turned his face into his pillow. This ended up deafening his screams, but also made him struggle to breath. “Robbie! Robbie, look at me!” The voice yelled again. 

Robbie immediately felt a hand touch him. 

WAS IT THE SPIDER HAND?! GET OFF ME SPIDER HAND! 

Robbie only screamed further and turned himself onto his back to fight off the spider hand. Robbie’s face was filled with tears at this point and his fight or flight was making him throw some sort of fit. Chase, not really sure what to do, grabbed Robbie’s body and pulled it close to him. He hugged Robbie tightly and swayed him back and forth lightly and started to hum to him. Robbie’s screams stopped almost immediately, and were replaced by quick breaths and small whines. He started to open his eyes and attempted to focus his eyes. But it was hard to focus them when he had tears still blurring his vision. 

When Robbie started to come back down to earth, Robbie started to accept the cuddles and calm down. He snuggled his face into Chase’s chest and whimpered in fear as he remembered the vivid dream. 

“It’s okay Robbie. It’s okay. You’re safe. Chase is here. Jamie’s here too. We’re all here. You’re safe with all of us here.” Chase said soothingly. 

Henrik sat on the other side of Robbie and wrapped his arms around him too. “I’m here Robbie. Do you hear my voice? It’s me: Henrik Nipple Shine.” Henrik told him. 

Robbie slowly moved his face out from Chase’s chest. “Am I conta-jus?” Robbie asked. 

Henrik made a hurt ‘aww’ sound. “Don’t vorry about zhat. Ve talk about zhat later.” Henrik replied. 

Robbie sobbed. “I am, aren't I?” Robbie asked before starting to sob again. Chase sighed in pain as he rubbed the child’s hair. He’s way too young to be stressing about this. What 8 year old is worried about being contagious? 

“Robbie...He said we’ll talk about it later because he hasn’t checked the mouse’s progress yet. It’s still in the cage since you bit it.” Chase explained calmly. 

Robbie whined. “My mouth still tastes like mouse.” Robbie told him. Chase cringed at that comment and looked at Henrik; he was surprisingly chuckling at the comment. 

Robbie looked at Henrik. “Why-why are you laughing?” Robbie asked. 

“You said your mouth still tastes like a mouse. It sounded funny to me.” Henrik told him. 

Robbie smiled slightly and looked down. “My mouth tastes like mouse, chocolate milkshake and strawberry toothpaste.” Robbie told him. 

“Ehehehew! Oh my god! I did not need to know that.” Chase reacted. 

Robbie gasped as his eyes fell on a white creature. It was Marvin in cat form! Robbie immediately did the grabby arms towards the cat. Following what he wanted, Marvin jumped onto the couch to cuddle Robbie. 

Chase chuckled. “You have a third cuddle buddy.” Chase told him. 

“Why are you a cat, Marvin?” Robbie asked. 

The cat purred and licked his neck in response. Robbie smiled at the furry creature and hugged it. “Cuddles are the best. And you looked like you needed a furry cuddle.” Marvin-

...The cat spoke?!

Robbie gasped. “You can speak vhile you are a cat?!” Henrik yelled. 

Marvin looked at Henrik and nodded. 

“Vell...Excuse me vhile I question my entire existence…” Henrik said bluntly. 

Robbie giggled and gave Henrik’s ribs a push. “HeheHEY! Don’t you zhink of tickling me young man!” Henrik warned. 

Robbie’s smile slowly dropped as he remembered one part of the dream. Robbie looked away from Henrik with a sad frown on his face. 

“Why are there feet in locker fridges?” Robbie asked. 

Henrik’s slight mischief dropped when he heard the strange question. 

“Feet...in locker...fridges. I am so confused.” Chase muttered. 

“Why were there metal doctor bed tables?” Robbie asked. 

Henrik’s eyes widened. “Are you talking about...autopsy tables?” Henrik asked. 

Robbie looked down and continued to ask questions. “Why was my skin red blue and yellow?” Robbie asked. Henrik lifted an eyebrow in pure confusion. “And why was there a hand in a cooler?” Robbie asked. 

“A hand in a cooler?! Like…” Henrik pretended to karate chop his hand off and pull it away from the body. 

“Yeah. There was no body. Just a hand with a bone sticking out.” Robbie replied. 

“Are...Are you sure it wasn’t your hand?” Chase asked. 

“My hands were still with me. This was a cold hand in a pop cooler.” Robbie explained. 

Henrik hissed awkwardly. “I’m pretty sure I’m wrong, but zhis is starting to sound like a morgue.” Henrik told him. 

“What’s a morgue?” Robbie asked. 

“UH-...wellllllll…” Chase started. 

“It’s a place where they put dead bodies.” Henrik explained slightly. 

“Why would I be in a ‘morgue’ if I was alive?” Robbie asked. 

Chase’s face went sheet white. “He woke up in a morgue.” Chase whispered. “He woke up...in a morgue.” Chase repeated quietly. 

“Henrik sighed and scratched the back of his head. “Vell, where are stories of people vaking up in morgues. But no stories of people vaking up multicolored-...Robbie vhat color vere your fingertips?” Henrik asked. 

“Blue. At the top” Robbie replied. 

“....Ooookay. Zhere are no stories of people dying and vaking up partly decomposed…” Henrik explained. 

“There was feet in a locker fridge. I tried tickling them, but they weren’t ticklish on the feet.” Robbie explained. 

Henrik’s eyes widened in horror. “...Robbie...vere zhe feet vhite?” Henrik asked. 

“Yeah! Very white!” Robbie replied. 

Hold up- DID THIS KID SAY HE TOUCHED THE FEET OF A DEAD CORPSE?! 

“Ew! Ew ew ew ew ew! Robbie! You don’t-...Don’t touch a stranger’s feet.” Henrik ordered. 

Robbie nodded. “Okay. It was cold in there. I felt like an icicle. I didn’t like it there. It was dark.” Robbie told them. 

“I’m sure it vas.” Henrik reacted. 

“How did you get out?” Chase asked. 

“I found a push door. I walked down the hallway, and asked for help. But all the people I talked to, were screaming and running away.” Robbie told them. “I found a door to outside and I left the big hospital. I stayed homeless.” Robbie explained. 

“Jesus…” Chase muttered before cuddling Robbie some more. “I’m so sorry.” Chase told him. 

Robbie pulled away and looked at him with a confused frown. “Why are you saying sorry? You didn’t kill them.” Robbie told him. 

“Sometimes saying sorry is a gentle way of saying ‘I feel terrible. Let me help you’.” Chase explained. 

“Vait...Kill zhem? Your parents vere killed?” Henrik asked. 

“Yeah.” Robbie replied. “He used a knife to cut them till they died. Then, he cut my back.” Robbie explained. 

Chase just hugged the kid tighter. He really wanted to cry for the kid. Not only did the kid see his parents die right in front of him, He also died and woke up alive in a morgue! A MORGUE! Adults can barely handle that, let alone children! And then Robbie had to wake up, just for him to end up homeless?! Talk about a traumatizing experience! 

“I’m surprised you haven’t developed PTSD from this yet.” Chase reacted. 

“Vell…” Henrik started, lifting his finger. “Nightmares are a symptom of PTSD. I’d say he has zhe start of PTSD.” Henrik explained. 

“What’s PTSD?” Robbie asked. 

“It’s a short form for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It’s when a child or an adult goes through something super scary, and they start having nightmares, feeling constantly worried, not wanting to do anything that reminds you of what happened, and so on.” Chase explained. 

“I have nightmares. I have nightmares about being killed, all the time.” Robbie told them. 

“I zhink you should sleep vizh Chase in his bed from now on.” Henrik told Robbie. 

Robbie’s eyes widened and he clapped his hands excitedly. “Endless cuddles!” Robbie declared. 

Chase laughed at the kid’s excitement. “Yehep! Endless cuddles!” Chase declared back. Then, Chase grabbed onto Robbie, pulled him into a back hug and started pretending to nibble on Robbie’s neck loudly and playtfully. 

“EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! NECK NIHIHIBBLIHIHIHIES!” Robbie laughed as he threw his arms around. 

Henrik smiled and started poking and tickling the ribs. “Gitchygitchygitchygitchygoo! A gitchygitchygitchygitchygoo!” Henrik teased in a high-pitched voice. 

Robbie fell into giggles and laughter almost immediately. In response to the cute laughter, Marvin turned himself back into a human and started tickling Robbie’s feet. 

“WAHAHAAAA! MAHAHAHARVIHIHIHIN! NOHOHOHOHOHO!” Robbie begged. 

Chase looked up and giggled once he saw Marvin. “Finally decided to become human?” Chase asked. 

“Well, yeah! I wanna tickle him too. I think he needs it.” Marvin replied. 

“Is someone in need of lots of tickles? Does someone need some tickles to get the bad dreams away?” Chase teased. 

“YEHEHEHEHEHEHES!” Robbie yelled back. “AHAHAND CAHAN IHIHIHI HAHAHAVE SOHOHOME BREHEHEHEAKFAHAHAST?!” Robbie asked through his laughter. 

Chase paused his tickling. “Wait, whahat?! You want breakfast now?! It’s 2 in morning!” Chase reacted. 

“It is?” Robbie reacted. 

“Yes. It is two in zhe morning.” Henrik replied. 

“Oh. Okay! I’m gonna go to bed then.” Robbie replied before standing up on the sofa and stepping down off of the couch. 

“Wait, really? Just like that?” Chase asked. 

Robbie ran up to Chase and started pulling his arm. “Come oooooonn! I want cuddles! We’re wasting cuddle time!” Robbie whined, still pulling. 

“Ohohokay. Good night, I guess.” Chase said to them. 

“Oh yeah!” Robbie let go of Chase and sprinted up to Henrik. “Good night!” He said happily, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then, he sprinted up to Jamie. “Good night!” Robbie said happily before tackle hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Lastly, was Marvin. “Good night!” Robbie said excitedly, jumping up and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He jumped off Marvin and ran up to Chase again. “See you in the morning!” Robbie said to them. 

Everyone except for Jamie was in awe at how adorable the kid was. They couldn’t even reply to him! Well...except for Jamie...he smiled happily and waved back at the kid. 

Chase and Robbie got into the room and closed the door, ready to try and sleep once more. Henrik headed off to bed himself, while Jamie sat down at his rocking chair for a moment. 

Suddenly, Chase’s door opened again, and out came Robbie! The kid sprinted up to the couch and picked up his stuffed dog. “I forgot Bacon!” Robbie told him before sprinting back. Jamie giggled at the kid before opening up his novel. 

Even after all that trauma, Robbie hasn’t let the pain get to him...And thank god for that.


	8. Robbie's Brand New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik finally reveals the truth on Robbie's saliva. Then, this turns into a fearful, yet amusing fight to save the terrified Chase from the former mouse contestant, now called Stuart by Robbie. 
> 
> Later, Robbie finally meets Jackie.

A loud bang could be heard before a bunch of fast footsteps. “VAKE UP VAKE UP VAKE UP!” Henrik yelled quickly, jumping onto the bed. “CHASE! VAKE UUUUP!” Henrik yelled again. 

Chase growled and covered his face with his pillow while Robbie got up quickly and gave Henrik a big hug. “Good morning Dr. Nipple Shine!” Robbie greeted. 

Henrik giggled at the nickname yet again (That nickname never gets old!) before picking up Robbie and hoisting him up onto his side. “I have some great news! But I vant to show you!” Henrik told Robbie. Then, Henrik poked a slightly bulging pocket on his lab coat, and watched as a little mouse popped out from inside the pocket! 

Robbie gasped. “MOUSEY!” Robbie squealed. Henrik lifted the mouse out, and showed off the mouse’s belly as well. Robbie smiled excitedly! “This is the mouse I bit!” Robbie reacted. 

“Ja! And he’s not infected! Do you know vhat zhat means?” Henrik asked. 

Chase lifted the pillow off his face and sat up quickly. “He’s not contagious!” Chase declared. 

Robbie gasped. He looked at Chase. Then, he looked at Henrik for eager clarification. “He’s right! You’re not contagious!” Henrik exclaimed. 

Robbie quickly hugged Henrik and bounced excitedly. When the kid let go, Robbie clapped his hands rapidly before trying to get himself down from Henrik. 

“Oh! You vant down? Okay.” Henrik muttered as he put Robbie down. 

As soon as one single foot touched the ground, Robbie sprinted up to Chase’s side of the bed and jumped with glee. “I’m safe! I’m safe! I won’t risk making anyone else a zombie!” Robbie declared excitedly. 

“I know!” Chase reacted, growing excited too. Chase lifted Robbie onto the bed again, and started playing with the kid. Robbie quickly caught onto the play fighting, and started pushing on him and climbing all over Chase. Chase giggled and began making roaring sounds while reaching for Robbie. “RAWR! COME HERE, YOU!” Chase teased. 

Robbie wrapped his arms around the back of Chase’s neck, and started giggling evilly. “Nohoho! No way!” Robbie replied. 

“Don’t make me get Henrik!” Chase warned. 

Robbie gasped dramatically. “Nooo...Not Nipple Shine!” Robbie acted. 

“But YES Nipple Shine!” Chase acted along with him. 

Henrik smirked in amusement and rolled his eyes at the acting weirdos. “Are you two making fun of me?” Henrik asked. 

“Hey, hey Robbie. Do his nipples look shiny to you?” Chase asked. 

Robbie took a moment to just hum, rub his chin and stare intently at Henrik’s nipples. Henrik, growing really uncomfortable with the child’s intense staring, started to cover up his nipples with his arms. “Stop starin’ at my ti-...boobs-VAIT...” Henrik began struggling to find a good replacement for nipples. 

Robbie bursted out laughing. “You’re not a girl! You don’t have boobies!” Robbie declared in between his laughs. 

Henrik sighed at the child’s immaturity. But Henrik quickly opened his eyes when he heard yelping coming from Chase. 

“Robbie, get that away from me! You know I hate those!” Chase warned. 

“But it’s just a cute mouse! And it’s not a zombie mouse. Henry checked that this morning!” Robbie told him. It looked like Robbie was trying to get Chase to see his new mouse friend. But being the man he is, Chase was afraid of mice. 

“What are you so afraid of? It’s small. It’s harmless!” Robbie told him. 

“Yeah! That’s what they thought when the bubonic plague happened. And that became a freaking epidemic!” Chase muttered. 

Henrik placed a hand onto Robbie’s shoulder. “Please leave Chase-” 

“Hey! Come back!” Robbie yelled suddenly. Henrik looked at the mouse and watched in both horror and amusement as the mouse scurried up the top of Chase’s pant leg. 

“AAAAAAIIII! GETITOFF GETITOFF GETITOFF!” Chase shrieked, kicking his leg. But somehow, SOME! HOW! The mouse managed to hold on and scurried up to his waist when he calmed down! 

“Come here Stuart! Stuart, stop!” Robbie begged, crawling up to him to retrieve the skittering mouse. 

Chase watched as the mouse stood up, and stared at him. Chase, paralysed with fear, stared at the mouse for only a few seconds. Suddenly, the mouse moved itself towards the shirt on all four legs, and quickly ran under the shirt. 

“SHIT! GET OUT OF- AAAH! EEEP! HAHAHAHA!” Chase shouted, suddenly bursting into laughter. The mouse was sniffing around on top of his belly, his sides, his ribs, and his abs. 

“Sorry Chase! I’m trying!” Robbie yelled. The child was reaching his hand under his shirt, and trying to reach around and grab the moving bulge under Chase’s shirt. But the mouse was too quick. To make things worse, Robbie’s moving hands were tickling Chase as he tried to reach and grab the mouse. 

“ROBBIHIHIHIHIHIHIE! GEHEHET OHOHOHOUT OHOF THEHEHERE!” Chase laughed helplessly. 

“I’m trying to get Stuart!” Robbie told him quickly. “Stuart! Come here, little guy!” Robbie called. The mouse didn’t listen at all. Instead it just climbed back and forth on Chase’s belly and abs. Finally after getting a little annoyed, Robbie dropped both his hands onto the bulged-up shirt. He managed to successfully capture the mouse this way, but the mouse was now skittering and squirming under his grip. 

“EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHO NOOOHOHOHOHOHO! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHERE!” Chase begged desperately. The mouse’s claws were lightly scratching against Chase’s lower stomach, which was a really bad spot on him. 

“Here: I’ll grab it.” Henrik told Robbie, before quickly reaching his hands under the shirt. 

“AAAAH! YOHOHOUR HAHAHANDS AHAHARE COHOHOHOLD!” Chase yelped. 

Henrik looked up at Chase with a ‘seriously?’ expression. “Vell, maybe you need to chill a bit.” Henrik told him. 

“OHOHO FUHUHUHUCK OHOHOHOHOFF!” Chase yelled at him. 

Robbie’s eyes widened in surprise. Meanwhile, Henrik’s face frowned. “Be careful Chase. Zhere’s a child here.” Henrik warned before wrapping his hands around the mouse. “Okay. Got it. Robbie, let go. I have Stuart.” Henrik told him. Robbie nodded and lifted his hands up, and watched as Henrik grabbed hold of Stuart and pulled him out from under Chase’s shirt. 

Chase let out a sigh of relief. It was finally gone. It took long enough. “Okay. If you vant to keep zhe mouse, make sure you don’t place zhe mouse close to Chase. He’s very scared of zhem.” Henrik warned. 

Robbie took the mouse and allowed Stuart to run around on his arm, before grabbing him in his hands again. “I promise.” Robbie declared. “But can you hold him for me? I have to do something.” Robbie told him, handing Henrik the mouse quickly. 

Robbie sprinted up to Chase, lifted up his shirt and climbed under Chase’s shirt. 

“Whahahat ahare yohohou- HAHAHA! ROHOHOBBIHIHIHIE! GEHEHET OHOHOUT!” Chase shouted. 

“Please hold still. I’m trying to make sure Stuart didn’t bite you.” Robbie told him. 

“Ihihihi...IHIHIHI WAHAHAHAHASN’T! IHIHI SWEHEHEAR!” Chase begged him. 

“But I think you were! And I just want to double-check.” Robbie calmly told him. 

Suddenly, the door knob was opened and a man in a red bath robe with a hood on, walked right into Chase’s room with a green eye on his shoulder. “Chaaaaase. I’ve been waiting HOURS for you to make some food. Me and Sam are STARVING.” the man whined. 

Henrik yelped in surprise and turned to see who it was. “Oh...Okay. Jackie: Guten Morgen.” Henrik told him. 

“Wassup Doctor Mabuse!” Jackie greeted. 

Henrik sighed. “I am not a criminal, or a gambler for zhat matter.” Henrik told him. 

“But you’re german, and a doctor!” Jackie stated. “That means, it’s relevant.” He declared. 

Robbie stopped tickling him and stuck his head out from the bottom of the shirt. “HI RANDOM STRANGER!” Robbie yelled. 

Chase fluffed Robbie’s hair, before sending Jackie an annoyed expression. “There’s cereal in the cupboard.” Chase told him. 

Jackie growled. “I need a meal! We both need a meal! A proper meal.” Jackie argued, pointing to the green eye. 

“Why can’t you make it?” Robbie asked. 

Chase smirked and chuckled as he stared at Jackie. “Yeah, why can’t YOU make it, huh?” Chase asked, as a matter of factly. 

“Because the last time I DID try to cook something, I ended up almost burning the house down.” Jackie told Robbie. 

“Ooooh...That’s bad.” Robbie muttered. 

“Robbie: This is Jackie. He’s...you wouldn’t believe it...ANOTHER person who lives in this house.” Chase told him. 

Robbie widened his eyes. “Why do so many people live here?!” Robbie asked. 

“Because it’s easier for multiple people to pay for one house, than it is for each of us to pay for a 1-person apartment each.” Chase explained. 

“Ooooh.” Robbie reacted. 

Jackie gasped and ran up to Robbie. “You adopted a child?!” Jackie exclaimed. 

“Uuuuhhh...Technically? No. Do I want to? Yes. This is Robbie.” Chase explained. 

“Welcome to the house, squirt.” Jackie greeted, shaking the kid’s hand. Jackie paused for a moment as his body processed something: “...And may I say that you have the coldest hands in existence?! Holy crap!” Jackie reacted, staring at the child’s hand. 

“Really?” Robbie asked. 

“You do...but that can’t really be helped.” Chase told him. 

Jackie let go of Robbie’s hand with an empathetic frown. “Awww...do you struggle with maintaining body heat?” Jackie asked. 

“Uh…”

“Yeah, he does.” Chase explained. 

Jackie turned around, opened up Chase’s closet and grabbed a light turquoise-colored heated blanket out of the top of the closet. 

“Here little guy...try this.” Jackie encouraged him as he placed the heated blanket on Robbie’s shoulders and back. 

Robbie looked at the heated blanket in curiosity and wrapped the corners around his chest. “What is it?” Robbie asked. 

Jackie plugged the heated blanket in and turned it onto medium. “It’s a heated blanket. Chase bought it to warm himself up. It’s supposed to instantly warm you up if you’re constantly cold.” Jackie explained. 

Chase smiled. “I completely forgot I had this, actually! Thanks for the reminder!” Chase reacted. “This thing should keep anyone warm in a matter of minutes. It’s like a light, and warm hug.” Chase told Robbie as he fluffed his hair. 

Robbie’s smile grew and grew the longer he sat there. “I can feel it. It’s getting warmer and warmer!” Robbie told Jackie. It didn’t take long for Robbie to succumb to the warmth. Very soon, Robbie sighed with a smile on his face and melted into the bed. He was laying down on his belly and was happily taking in all the warmth he was being given. 

Jackie walked up to the laying kid and gently picked him up. “You okay like that?” Jackie asked, allowing Robbie’s head to rest against his shoulder. Robbie started to wake himself up a little more, and went wide-eyed when he realized he was being held by the new person. 

Nervous from the new person, Robbie hugged himself with the blanket. “I want down.” Robbie told him. 

Jackie looked at the kid. “I just got you up. Why would you want down right a-” 

“I want DOWN!” Robbie said louder. 

Without wasting a second, Jackie placed him down onto the floor. Robbie started walking on his own to the door. As he walked however, Jackie noticed that the kid’s legs were getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly, Robbie’s body flopped onto the ground in exhaustion. 

Chase just laughed at the kid and slowly picked him up again. Robbie squirmed slightly and looked up. When he realized it was just Chase, Robbie calmed down and allowed himself to fall asleep. 

Jackie’s smile slowly turned into a frown when he saw that. Was the kid afraid of him? Did the kid feel uncomfortable with him? Why didn’t the kid grow annoyed or uncomfortable with his presence? 

Henrik walked up to Jackie, and rubbed his back. “Don’t get offended if zhe kid can’t be held by you yet. Robbie needs yust a leetle longer to get used to you.” Henrik explained. 

Jackie sighed and looked down. Even through his hurt, Jackie pulled himself together and gave Henrik a smile. “Don’t worry. I’m not hurt. I’m alright. Fit as a fiddle.” Jackie said in a semi-convincing tone, before showing off his muscles to Henrik. 

Henrik chuckled and squished his muscles. “For a fiddle, you’re very buff.” Henrik stated, giving Jackie a few pokes to the shoulder. 

“I know! I work hard to get these kinds of muscles!” Jackie reacted, taking the compliment happily. 

While Henrik and Jackie were playfully bickering, Chase had handed Robbie over to Jamie so he could have a comfy cuddle buddy while he made breakfast. Jamie, who had grown to be really good with Robbie, rocked in the rocking chair with Robbie in one hand, and reading an old book in his other hand. While Robbie was comfy there, Chase started off making eggs, bacon and waffles for everyone. 

It surprisingly didn’t take long for the father figure to make the meal. Because before they knew it, the smell of bacon was filling the room. Robbie seemed to smell it almost immediately because soon, Robbie was raising himself up and sniffing the air. Jamie looked down at Robbie and giggled at the silly sight. 

‘Hungry?’ Jamie signed. 

“Mm hmm!” Robbie nodded his head. Robbie took off the heated blanket and walked up to Jackie, who was sitting on the island bar seat. He climbed himself onto the bar seat and placed the blanket onto Jackie’s shoulder. 

“Thank you Robbie.” Jackie said with a smile. “Did you turn it off? It still feels warm.” Jackie asked, before reaching for the connected remote. It was still on the medium option. Jackie clicked the button a few times till it turned off, and gave the heated a good throw towards the couch. Somehow, the blanket seemed to hit the couch perfectly! 

“So...do you like Spider-Man?” Robbie asked. 

Jackie looked at Robbie. “Yes, I do. How did you know?” Jackie asked. 

Robbie smiled. “You’re wearing Spider-Man pj’s.” Robbie explained. 

“Yes, indeed I am.” Jackie replied. 

“You have big muscles.” Robbie told him. 

“Do you wanna feel them?” Jackie asked. 

“How did you know I wanted to?” Robbie asked, reaching out to grab Jackie’s arm. 

“I just guessed. Most people want to.” Jackie explained as he held his arm out. Robbie felt Jackie’s arm with wonder and curiosity. They felt like firm pillows. Eager to see if they felt like a pillow, Robbie laid his head onto Jackie’s muscles. Jackie was both surprised, and confused by the strange action. 

Despite the strange action, Jackie seemed pretty proud of himself for getting this far with the kid already! He gave Chase an excited grin and pointed to Robbie. Chase lifted an eyebrow, and chuckled at the weird child. 

“What are you doing?” Chase asked, bending down to look at Robbie from the side. 

“He has arm pillows.” Robbie whispered with stars in his eyes. 

Chase laughed at the child. “Oh really?” Chase reacted. 

“Yes!” Robbie declared. 

“Shouldn’t you be saying something to Jackie?” Chase hinted. 

Robbie lifted his head up again. “Hmm?” Robbie hummed. 

“About the blanket?” Chase hinted further. 

“Oh! Thank you Jackie for the blanket!” Robbie said to him before pulling Jackie into a big hug. 

Jackie’s smile widened in excitement as he wrapped his arms around the kid. With a few pats on the back, Robbie let go and proceeded to happily eat his breakfast while getting to know Jackie. It didn’t take Robbie much longer for him to get used to Jackie at all! That just made things better! Jackie didn’t really tell the kid about his powers yet, but he knew he may be able to soon. The truth is, Jackie has wanted to have a child around the house. And now, he has one! 

...Well, it’s not really his child, per say. But it is a child nonetheless.


	9. 2 Confessions and a Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie's nightmares have been plaguing him more and more lately, so he reaches out to Jamie, who surprisingly has traumas of his own...
> 
> With the help of Jamie's empathy, Chase finally gets enough information so that he can find out more about Robbie's past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks further about PTSD, and touches on the trauma of the war times. This chapter also touches on the subject of police brutality and racism. Just be forewarned, and read at your own risk. I apologize if I trigger any of you, especially with the recent news going around, I apologize. There is a lot of fluff near the middle till the end, to help balance out the angst from the fluff. So, I hope that helps.

Robbie laid in Chase’s bed, staring at Chase’s sleeping body. The nightmares had been keeping him awake again, leading to Robbie being unable to sleep for any longer than 4 hours. Robbie hugged bacon harder as he silently cried onto the pillow. His nose had started to get filled with tears, and were starting to make him wiggle his nose and sniff. Feeling the need to blow his nose, Robbie sat up and scooted himself towards the end of the bed. Hopping off the bed with his stuffed dog in hand, Robbie walked towards the door, gently turned the knob and headed out of the room. 

The rest of the house was very quiet and dark. Robbie looked up at the clock on the DVD player: 2:38. He looked around the room a little bit and noticed that the movie they were watching last night, was still in the DVD player at the spot they paused it on. It was the movie ParaNorman. Looking around further, Robbie noticed that a sliver of the moon was showing through the clouds in the sky. Through the pockets of clouds, were many bright and dim stars that couldn’t really be put together by the boy because of his little knowledge on constellations. 

Robbie started walking down a couple halls, and walked towards one of the rooms. There was a door with a cat entryway carved into it, a white door with a doctor name tag on the left side wall, and lastly: a doof with a bunny door knocker on the middle top of the door. Robbie attempted to reach it, but he was just a little too short for the knocker. Instead of knocking and waking anyone else up, Robbie decided to quietly walk into the room with the bunny door knocker. 

Robbie left the door open, walked into the room and observed the many things filling the room: It was all vintage items from many different decades! There was a dresser with a small TV, a record player and a radio on it! There was a mantel clock from the 1910’s, a camera from the 1950’s, a typewriter from the 1940’s, tons of classic books on a bookshelf, and…

Was that a war hat? 

Robbie took the hat off of the hook and looked at it very carefully. 

{J. Jackson}

Wait...Jamie owns a war hat?! How? And why is his name written on the felt inside the hat? Was it actually his? Or...was it just an item he bought at a Goodwill? 

Robbie decided to try putting it on his head to see if it would fit. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t fit very well. It fell overtop of his head, completely drowning his face in felt. Robbie lifted up the bill a little bit, so he could at least look in the mirror with the hat on his head. The hat had reached down his neck and was gently scraping across the middle of his neck. Robbie smiled and giggled to himself as he saw how big and silly it looked on him. 

Suddenly, Robbie started noticing a black figure walking up behind him. Scared that it might be a monster, Robbie turned around and whacked the figure with the hat. 

“GET AWAY FR-” Robbie’s shouting was quickly interrupted by a hand going over his mouth. Robbie’s eyes widened as the figure finally brought his face closer. It was Jamie! Robbie seemed to calm down almost immediately. He let out a slightly muffled “Oh.”

Jamie grabbed a COLEMAN lantern from what looked to be the 1950’s, and brought Robbie over to the bed. After placing the slightly dim lantern onto the nightstand, Jamie lifted Robbie up onto the bed. With the lantern lighting up the room a little, Jamie was able to sign to him. 

‘Hi Robbie. Is something wrong?’ Jamie asked. 

Robbie rested his head onto Jamie’s arm and brought his stuffed dog closer. “I couldn’t sleep.” Robbie told him. 

‘N-i-g-h-t-m-a-r-e?’ Jamie signed each letter out one by one, so he could understand what he was signing out. 

“Night...mmmmare. nightmare!” Robbie exclaimed quietly. “Yeah, I had a nightmare.” Robbie told him.

‘Wanna talk about it?” Jamie asked. 

Robbie shook his head and instead, pointed to the hat. “I found your hat. I like it.” Robbie said. Jamie looked at the hat and sighed as he slowly frowned. “What’s wrong?” Robbie asked. Jamie removed the hat from Robbie’s head and looked at the hat himself. It was his special hat from when he fought in the 1st and second world war. Slowly, little things started to fill his mind. The first day lined up with his fellow soldiers, a couple of his boat trips, the fights he had in the trenches, and...the fights he had on the battlefield. They were scary, bloody, mentally scarring, and too hard to look back on. But...perhaps he could try? To help Robbie?

Jamie put the service hat onto his head and showed Robbie. Robbie smiled and pointed at it. “It fits you better than me.” Robbie admitted. Jamie’s smile dropped slightly when he realized something wasn’t clicking in his mind. So, Jamie got up from the bed, carried the lantern over to the closet and opened the closet door. With his free hand, Jamie pulled out a hanger with a full suit cover. He placed the suit cover onto the bed, unzipped it and presented Robbie with a full british uniform from the First World War. Robbie gasped and was about to touch it...but the kid quickly looked up at Jamie for permission to touch it. 

Jamie nodded with a small smile, and allowed Robbie to feel the old uniform felt and fabric. It was all beige, still very well put together and very formal-looking. Then, Robbie’s eyes fell upon a silver chain that was attached to the uniform shirt: 

{J. Jackson}

“You’re a war survivor?” Robbie asked. 

Jamie nodded his head. ‘You’re immortal because you’re a zombie. I’m immortal too.” Jamie explained. 

Robbie gasped and looked at the uniform further. Then, Robbie ran up to one of the shelves of stuff, and grabbed a poppy. Running back, Robbie inserted the poppy into the uniform before standing straight and saluting Jamie. 

Jamie smiled in appreciation and saluted Robbie back in the formal, proper fashion. 

“Wait...do you have nightmares about war?” Robbie asked. 

Jamie nodded his head as he re-zipped up his uniform cover. 

“Nightmares about battling?” Robbie asked. 

Jamie nodded. ‘PTSD’ Jamie signed. 

“Oh yeah! I think Dr. Nipple Shine told me I have PSTD too. My nightmares are about my parents and the evil man who cut them.” Robbie explained. 

Jamie’s eyes widened as he quickly sat down. “Tell me about it.” Jamie told him. 

Robbie nodded his head and started explaining everything. “My Mommy’s name was Dawn. She loved listening to fun music, eating food from china and watching funny shows. She worked in a toy store downtown, and loved bringing home little toys I would like. When she came home, Mommy would sometimes let me eat ice cream-” Robbie leaned in and placed his hand on the left side of his mouth to tell him a secret, “as long as I didn’t tell Daddy.” Robbie whispered. Jamie smiled. “My Daddy’s name was Austin. He worked in a police station! He was so cool! And had big muscles! He could outrun anyone! If you took off running, Daddy could catch up to you and arrest you really quickly.” Robbie told Jamie. 

Jamie widened his eyes in surprise, and continued to listen. “We were eating supper and watching spongebob when someone knocked on the door. When Daddy answered it, he seemed happy to see the person at the door. But then I heard yelling and my Mom grabbed me and ran away from the table. She tried to get me to hide in the closet, but she didn’t come with me. Mommy pushed me in, and…” Robbie paused for a moment. “The man cut him with a knife and made him fall. The man cut Mommy too.” Robbie finally told him. 

Jamie looked down and rubbed Robbie’s back. Gosh that must’ve been terrible. He couldn’t imagine what it would’ve been like for him. 

“I got angry and hit him with a broomstick. But, he cut me in the back. He...he called my daddy a racist. What does that even mean?” Robbie asked. 

Jamie’s eyes widened in horror. Oh gosh...What does he tell him? How should he tell Robbie? 

Jamie decided to summon a notebook and a pencil, so he could write it down. It didn’t take him very long because in a matter of a minute or two, Jamie was handing Robbie the notebook and the lantern to see it: 

[A racist is a person who thinks lighter-skinned people and darker-skinned people are not equal. Sometimes men with light skin thought people with dark skin shouldn’t hang out near them.] 

Robbie blinked in surprise. “...That man thought my Dad hates dark-skinned people?” Robbie asked. 

Jamie frowned and nodded his head. 

“But...dark-skinned people are people too.” Robbie told him. 

Jamie sighed. ‘Not everyone believed that 50 years ago.’ Jamie signed. 

Robbie frowned. “That’s bullying.” Robbie told him. 

‘I know.’ Jamie replied. 

Robbie gave back the notebook and rested his head on Jamie’s lap. “Thank you Jamie.” Robbie said calmly. 

Jamie wrapped his arm around Robbie and patted his head. Jamie was beginning to realize just how much stress Robbie’s had to deal with. It was bad enough for an adult to have to watch their parents die, let alone a little child. Jamie finally decided to protect this boy and determine who had killed his parents and attempted to kill him. 

[The Next Morning]

Chase walked out of the room with Robbie’s heated blanket around his shoulders. “Robbie? Where did you go?” Chase asked. He looked at the kitchen, and noticed it was empty. He turned his head and looked at the couch, which was surprisingly also empty. Walking towards the hall, Chase decided to head to Jamie’s room to see if Robbie ran in there. Chase grabbed onto the bunny door knocker, and used it to knock on his bedroom door. 

“I’ll get it Jamie!” A familiar high-pitched voice let out. Chase’s tense shoulders softened into relief. Soon, the little kid opened up the door and revealed himself to the person at the entrance. “CHASE!” Robbie shouted, jumping up onto Chase’s waist and hanging there. 

“Hi Robbie!” Chase greeted. “Fancy seeing you here! I woke up to my little sleeping buddy missing.” Chase explained. 

“Yeah, I had nightmares again.” Robbie told him.

“Oh. But...why didn’t you cuddle up to me when you were scared?” Chase asked. 

Robbie looked at Chase with a guilty face, before hiding his face into Chase’s belly. “You looked comfy where you were.” Robbie muttered. “I didn’t wanna wake you up.” Robbie admitted. 

Chase sighed and smiled. “It’s alright. It’s nice that you went to Jamie.” Chase told him. 

“Jamie has PSDT!” Robbie told him. 

Chase blinked in surprise, and looked at Jamie with clarification. Jamie, feeling slightly embarrassed, signed the word ‘war’ to him. 

Chase’s eyes widened for a moment. ‘WW1? WW2?’ Chase signed to him quietly. Jamie bit his lip as he signed his reply. ‘Both’ he replied. 

Chase’s eyes widened in horror. But his eyes quickly lessened when Jamie waved him down. ‘Can I borrow your phone?’ Jamie asked. 

Chase nodded and handed his phone to him. “You remember how to use it? Do you want me to give you a quick lesson on-” Chase’s question was quickly interrupted by the snap of Jamie’s finger. ‘No. Thank you. I know how to work a phone.’ Jamie signed back to him sternly. Chase nodded and immediately shut himself up. 

Jamie paused his typing when he heard something plastic fall onto the ground. “Oopth...Thorry Chathe! Aah, mm thpillin’ ” Robbie muttered in the background. Chase quickly ran past Jamie and looked at what Robbie was doing. Just as Chase suspected, Robbie was causing trouble: 

Robbie had spilt a partly used bottle of Aunt Jemima table syrup onto the ground, and it was already spilling. Not only that, but Robbie’s mouth was completely full, and slightly spilling maple syrup. Was...Was Robbie drinking maple syrup straight up?! 

“Uuuuhuhuhuhuh...did you suddenly get hit with a sugar craving or something?” Chase asked the kid. 

Robbie swallowed the stuff down and giggled mischievously. “.......Maybe.” Robbie replied. 

Chase couldn’t help but chuckle at him. Then, it was as if something in his brain told him ‘you know what? Fuck it!’ and took over his adult side. Before he could really logic anything out, Chase picked up the bottle, wiped the saliva off the bottle mouthpiece and straight up drank a huge swig of it. Robbie bursted into laughter at this, and bursted into even more laughter when he saw Jamie’s wide-eyed stare. 

Chase wiped the access syrup off his face and swallowed the extra syrup down. “The kid’s got pretty good ideas.” Chase admitted. Robbie giggled and beamed proudly at Chase’s loving reaction. 

Jamie sighed and stared at Chase with pure disappointment. ‘You’re an adult. How can you still act like this?’ Jamie asked. 

Chase looked at Jamie with an offended glare. “Oi! How dare you dictate my behaviour! Especially when you’re known for acting like a child as well.” Chase exclaimed. 

Jamie was about to point his index finger at Chase, but he dropped it a little when he realized...Chase might’ve been a little right. But, he raised his index finger back up at him when a good argument filled his head. ‘Sure, I act like a child. But I act like it, within reason.’ Jamie explained. ‘I can entertain some kids and be quite childish myself, but switch into adult mode when a couple kids are fighting each other.’ Jamie explained further. ‘I don’t...drink maple syrup straight up, and completely ignore the syrup splatter on the ground.’ Jamie added. 

Chase was rolling his eyes, and started reenacting Jamie’s rant in a dramatic, mocking way. You could tell that both Chase AND Jamie were done dealing with the other person’s bull. Robbie on the other hand, was just leaning against the island, laughing hysterically. This was HILARIOUS to him! 

It didn’t take very long for Jamie to give up his rant. ‘You know what? Fine. You want to act like a child, I’ll treat you like one.’ Jamie warned. Jamie walked up to the sink and wetted a washcloth. Then, Jamie walked himself up to Robbie, knelt down to Robbie’s eye level, and handed him the washcloth. ‘Can you clean up the syrup you spilled?’ Jamie asked. 

Robbie smirked and looked away for a moment. “What’s the magic word?” Robbie teased. 

Jamie chuckled and leaned his head back in slight frustration. Then, Jamie placed his hand on his chest and started drawing tiny circles with his hand. ‘Please?’ Jamie signed. 

Robbie nodded and gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek. “Okay!” Robbie replied happily before skipping to the mess to clean it up. 

Jamie couldn’t help the little smile that grew onto his face. It made his heart melt seeing Robbie be so cute and caring. It also made Jamie realize that Robbie was being a better adult than Chase was right now. So, Jamie stood back up to his feet and turned to face Chase. ‘And now to deal with the second child in the house:’ Jamie signed, putting the syrup into the fridge before walking closer to Chase. 

Chase smirked and crossed his arms confidently. “Oh please...what are you gonna do? Put me on a time out?” Chase asked teasingly. 

Jamie shook his head with a smirk and wiggled his fingers evilly. Chase’s confident smirk slowly fell as he realized what he was signing himself up for. “Uh-Now wait a second Jamie...I’m not so sure you wanna-” Chase’s protest was quickly interrupted by his own squeal. Jamie’s hands had managed to tickle him for only a few seconds, before Chase started pushing his hands away and backing up. “WAHAIT, JAMIHIHIE!” Chase laughed. 

“I’m almost done! Then I’ll come and help you!” Robbie told them both. 

Oh thank god...Robbie was gonna help him before this gets too far! Chase reached out in front and grabbed one of Jamie’s hands. This didn’t stop Jamie at all though. Jamie only dug his hand right into Chase’s belly! “OHOHOho geheheheheheez! Hahahahaha! Jahahahamihihihihie!” Chase giggled, letting go of Jamie’s hand. 

Suddenly, a small, but quick hand seemed to find Chase’s belly button! “NOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHI THOHOHOUGHT YOHOHOU WEHEHERE HELPIHING MEHEHEHEHE?!” Chase reacted. 

“I am! I’m helping you act like a big boy, like me!” Robbie explained before giving Jamie a high five. 

“COHOHOHOME OHOHOHON GUHUHUHUHUYS!” Chase begged. 

“I’ll save you!” someone yelled behind them. Suddenly, Jamie felt his body get tackled to the ground by a flash of red. A sudden, somewhat quiet squeak filled the room for only a second, causing Robbie and Chase to look over to the source of the sound. The man who tackled Jamie, appeared to be Jackie! And Jackie seemed to have paused what he was doing, to stare at Jamie in pure shock. “Holy- That was YOU?!” Jackie yelled to the dapper boy. Jamie was sitting up, and rubbing his throat. “Did that hurt you?” Jackie asked. Jamie ignored his question and only continued to focus on the noise his throat made. 

Jamie looked at Jackie, and quickly patted his shoulder. ‘Tickle me!’ Jamie ordered desperately. Jackie blinked in surprise, and just froze there. So, Jamie gave Jackie’s shoulders a slight shake to get his focus back. ‘Tickle-’ 

Jamie’s signing was quickly paused thanks to Jackie. The superhero’s hands had given Jamie’s sides a quick squeeze. Jamie tittered quietly for a few seconds, but it didn’t last long at all. When his body sobered up, Jamie immediately begged Jackie for more tickles. He wanted to test if the sound he made was a legitimate vocal cord sound, or just a weird throat noise. 

“I...I don’t understand why you want tickles so badly!” Jackie admitted. 

“I’ll do it!” Robbie quickly yelled. With not even a moment to spare, Robbie snuck his little fingers under Jamie’s shirt and skittered his fingers all over his ribs and armpits. 

“EEE!” Robbie heard. Jackie’s eyes widened as it finally clicked: JAMESON JACKSON WAS MAKING NOISE! And not just claps or whistles, ACTUAL, VOCAL NOISES! 

Jamie grabbed onto Robbie’s hands, and gently moved them away from his ribs. Next, Jamie started attempting to use his voice again. For the first few minutes, the sound was just exhaling sounds coming from Jamie’s mouth. But with perseverance and determination, a vocal sound was made! It was short, a little quiet and sounded like a cry...BUT IT WAS SOMETHING! 

The moment he felt the slightest vibration in his vocal cords, Jamie bursted out crying. It was a joyful cry. A cry of both amazement, grief and relief that let itself out in streams of tears and sobs. “Your voice! IT WORKS! IT ACTUALLY WORKS!” Chase declared as he pulled Jamie into a big hug. 

Chase wasn’t the only excited one. Jackie was ecstatic! Absolutely ecstatic! “JAMESON JACKSON SPEAKS ONCE AGAIN!” He shouted, before joining in on the hug. Jamie’s joyful tears continued to leave his body as he hugged his roommates. His sobs were mixed with impulsive laughter as well, which made Chase smile in excitement. It’s been a long time since Jamie has experienced such raw, mixed emotions. 

Jamie pulled away from the hug. ‘But how? My voice hasn’t been used in decades! Maybe, even a century!’ Jamie told him. 

Chase shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe Henrik knows.” Chase told him. 

Jamie nodded his index finger at him. ‘Maybe.’ Jamie replied. ‘But that doesn’t matter. What matters now, is Robbie.’ Jamie told him as he handed back Chase’s phone. 

Chase opened up his phone and looked at all the new information in his search history: 

[Austin Clancey - Facebook.com]

[Austin Clancey  
I am a Police Officer in Brighton. I have an amazing, beautiful wife named Dawnia, and a cute little boy named Robbin. 

Hometown: Brighton, England

Hobbies: Playing card games, visiting car shows, Nascar racing, baseball and riding around in my police car with Robbin. 

Music: 80’s rock, death metal, country.

Movies: Grownups, the Fast & Furious franchise, Blue Planet (Robbin loves it a lot more than me), Hamilton (Everything is free in New Jersey!), Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecause!] 

Chase quickly pulled out a notebook and a pen, and began writing all this information down.  
He needed to process this and look for more information. 

More importantly: an address...


	10. A Fallen Family Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie, Chase, Jamie and Henrik all take a short day trip to Robbie's former house across town. While there, they discover a lot more about Robbie and his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will talk quite a bit about death, and mention some sexist prejudice. It will also have quite a bit of angst, and a couple quite graphic explanations of his life and his death. I warn you to read with these warnings in mind. If you cannot handle this and wish to skip over the chapter, then feel free to do so. 
> 
> Everyone else, I hope you enjoy.

Chase, Henrik, Jamie, and Robbie rode in Chase’s car to find the house address. Chase was following the GPS that was leading him to the address he found on the Facebook page, Henrik was talking to Chase in the passenger seat and Jamie was sitting in the back of the car with Robbie. 

“Do you recognize any of this, Robbie?” Chase asked. 

“No. It just looks like a bunch of houses.” Robbie replied. 

Chase chuckled and looked at Henrik with an amused smile. “He’s got a point, Chase.” Henrik replied. 

The four of them drove by many more houses, before nearing the house they were looking for. A few kilometres before they reached it, it became very apparent what house was the correct house. The house was abandoned and all raggedy, with peeling paint and a broken fence on the side. There was even a tuxedo cat just hanging out on the porch. But the moment that the car pulled into the cracked driveway, the cat jumped down and ran away. 

“Bye bye kitty.” Robbie said to the cat, waving through the window. 

Chase parked the car. “Do you recognize this house?” Chase asked, turning to see him. 

Robbie hopped out of the car and ran up the driveway. Jamie widened his eyes and hopped out of the car to follow him. 

“ROBBIE! JAMESON! WAIT FOR US!” Chase yelled. Henrik and Chase both ran up the driveway after them and stopped in front of the porch. 

Robbie climbed up a porch decoration to the mailbox and reached into the mailbox. “Hmmm...Okay!” Robbie muttered, pulling his hand out with a piece of metal in it. It was a key on a ring. 

“How...how often do you go here?” Chase asked. 

Robbie walked to the door. “I used to come back all the time! I used to live here until the ‘no trespass’ sign came up.” Robbie explained. 

Henrik widened his eyes. “Should...ve be here?” he asked. 

“Well technically, this isn’t trespassing because Robbie used to live here before it was abandoned...And we’re with Robbie. So…” Chase explained. 

Henrik looked at Jamie with a worried look on his face. Jamie gave Henrik a ‘eeeehh’ signal by twisting his open hand and wrist. Robbie finally got the door unlocked. He turned the doorknob and pushed. But it wouldn’t open. “Dammit. It’s stuck again.” Robbie muttered. So, Robbie walked a few feet back and readied his foot. “Stand back. More back.” Robbie warned. Suddenly, Robbie took a running start at it, kicked the door open and fell onto his side. The door blasted open and smacked the wall on the inside of the house. 

“Where did THAT come from?!” Chase asked. 

“For a child vizh decaying muscles...You are VERY strong.” Henrik admitted. 

Robbie jumped back up onto his feet, sent Henrik a proud smile and took the key out of the lock. “Welcome home! It’s very dirty, so please leave your shoes on. It’s also cold, so keep your coats on if you’re cold.” Robbie told them as they walked in. 

Henrik pulled some dust masks out of his backpack and handed one each to all of them. “Here. You need zhese.” Henrik told them all. 

For Robbie, Henrik handed him a kids medical face mask. “Why are you wearing masks? And why do I have to wear one?” Robbie asked. 

“Because it helps us from getting dust in our lungs. And zhe mask vill save your lungs from furzher damage.” Henrik explained. 

“Oh.” Robbie put the medical mask on then walked around the familiar house.

The house entrance opened up to a mud room, which led to a living room and a dining room. There was a staircase on the left side of the living room behind the grey couch, and a railway on both sides of the staircase. The staircase was covered with a layer of carpet that was covered with a few layers of dirt by the time they were there. There was little dust travelling in the air, save for the dust that flew off the surfaces. It was still filled with dust though, which made the dust masks all the more necessary. 

Chase felt a shiver run up his spine as he walked around. The house was creepy looking and...pain-stricken. There used to be a family of three living here. Now it’s severely abandoned and filled with junk. 

“Chase! Henry! Jamie! I wanna show you my room!” Robbie told them, running to the staircase. 

Chase looked up the staircase and immediately tapped the front of the first stair. “Is this safe?” Chase asked. 

“Look Chase!” Robbie jumped up every single stair to the top. Robbie turned around. “It’s fine!” Robbie said at the top. 

Henrik blinked. “Yeah...for a 65 pound child. But for zhree 170 pound men?” Henrik asked. 

Jamie slowly stepped one step at a time up the steps. Other than the creakiness of the stairs, the stairs were still relatively safe. Only when Jamie reached the halfway point, did Chase actually consider starting up the stairs. Chase took one step at a time, and kept in mind where the stairs creaked the most. 

While he was getting to the top, a cracking sound and a loud snap could be heard behind him. “Scheisse!” someone yelled behind him. Chase turned around and saw Henry’s foot stuck in the stair. “Vell…Zhis is a fine pickle.” Henrik admitted. 

Chase giggled and walked down for him. “Want some help?” Chase asked. 

“Ja bitte.” Henrik replied. 

Chase grabbed Henrik’s ankle and tried to pull it out. But the foot was stuck pretty good. “Okay. I’m gonna pull, and I want you to pull as well.” Chase explained. Henrik nodded and readied his foot. “On three. 1, 2, 3!” Chase and Henrik both pulled on the foot, and POP! Right out of the hole. “There.” 

“Zhank you.” Henrik replied. 

“No problem!” Chase replied as they caught up to the others. 

Robbie ran into his room and stood in the middle of it to show it off. “This was my room!” Robbie told them. 

The room was still somewhat put together with red walls, hanging picture frames, a full twin sized bed, a whole bunch of old stuffed animals, a big toy chest, a few books, and a table filled with model cars. Chase felt a yearning in his throat to start crying. It was just like a regular little boys room. It reminded him so much of his own boys' rooms, before his wife took custody of them. Now he never sees their rooms. 

Jamie walked up to the model cars that were sitting on the table first. “Hey Jamie! This one’s my favorite!” Robbie picked up a red and white old car. Jamie gasped and looked closer at it. He remembers seeing a car like this! Jamie shined his flashlight onto the back license plate of the car and pointed to it. 

[1935] 

“Yeah, that’s the license plate!” Robbie said. 

“I think he’s trying to tell you that 1935 is the year the car was made.” Chase explained. 

“Oooooh.” Robbie reacted. 

Jamie grabbed a bright red convertible from the table and showed Chase. 

‘I was friends with someone who had one of these.’ Jamie told him. 

“Really?! Did you get to ride in it?” Chase asked. Jamie nodded. “Oh my gosh that’s awesome!” 

Robbie, Jamie and Chase continued to look around at the many model cars he had. “My Mom’s toy store had a model car aisle. Every time I went to the toy store, I could buy a model car!” Robbie told them. 

“Do you wanna take them home?” Chase asked. 

Robbie gasped and looked at Chase with big, starry eyes. “REALLY?!” 

“Yes! We can take these cars home if you want to!” Chase replied. 

“OKAY!” Robbie quickly grabbed Henrik’s bag and pretty much pulled it off his back. Robbie grabbed the model cars in handfuls and dumped them into the bag. Despite Jamie’s attempts to stop Robbie from mistreating them and damaging them, Robbie continued to throw them into the backpack handful by handful. When all 53 of the model cars were thrown in, Robbie placed the backpack down and ran to one of the framed photographs. 

Robbie unhooked a specific photo frame he had, of him and his parents. His Mom was dressed up in a Raggedy Ann costume, his father was dressed in a Men in Black costume, and Robbie was dressed up in a Jack Sparrow costume with a fake sword! Robbie smiled and showed Chase the picture. 

“Awww!” Chase cooed. “You look great in that costume.” 

Robbie smiled and pointed to his parents. Though his mother’s hair was hidden in a wig, his father’s hair was visible. And...It was surprisingly jet black. Or, the photo showed it to be. “What color was your Dad’s hair?” Chase asked. 

“Black! Like a panther!” Robbie replied. 

Chase nodded and looked at the picture for a bit longer before giving it back to Robbie. “Do you wanna take it home?” Chase asked. “We can find a place for you to hang it.” Chase offered. 

Robbie looked at the picture and sighed. He really missed his parents sometimes. But he was scared to tell Chase about it too much. He sensed Chase would feel sad if he talked about the parents he lost. So this picture would either make this conversation easier, or even harder than before. But...Robbie decided to nod his head and place the picture frame into the backpack. 

Chase continued to look around his room while Robbie did his thing. He came across nicknacks, a lamp, a kids book on top of the dresser, and a kleenex box that was covered in dust. One thing that did catch Chase’s eye however, was a dozen little wooden boxes with spinning levers. “What are these?” Chase asked. 

Robbie walked up to Chase and gasped. “My music boxes!” Robbie grabbed the music box very carefully and spun the lever. An upbeat kind of song started playing through the side of the box, and Robbie started subtly dancing to the song. “It’s a circus song that plays for a trapeze swinger!” Robbie explained. 

Chase smiled and listened to it for a bit. Then, Robbie put that music box down and grabbed another box. “This one’s my favorite.” Robbie started spinning the lever at the side. The song started to play, and a very familiar song started to play! Jamie whipped his head around to Robbie and quickly pointed at it. ‘I know this song!’ Jamie told him. 

“Yeah! It’s Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy!” Chase replied. 

“It’s from The Nutcracker!” Robbie added. 

“Indeed it is!” Chase reacted. “Have you ever seen the Nutcracker ballet?” Chase asked him. 

“No. Dad said it was too girly.” Robbie admitted. 

Chase gasped and knelt down to his level. “No man is too girly to watch the Nutcracker. Or be a ballet dancer in general.” Chase added. “You haven’t been told the story of Billy Elliot.” Chase told him. 

“Billy Elliot?” Robbie asked. 

“Mm hmm! Billy Elliot was a young boy who learned he was an amazing ballet dancer. He longed to dance in a ballet class, and soon joined the ballet class when he was supposed to be boxing. His father and his brother were furious with him. No boys have ever tried dancing in ballet. The boys who’ve tried before, were often called ‘gay’ and ‘not masculine’.” Chase explained. 

Robbie’s curious face dropped a frown as he looked down at the ground. Chase tilted his head in confusion and knelt down to his level. “What’s wrong? Did something I say bother you?” Chase asked. 

Robbie nodded his head. “Daddy called me gay once.” Robbie told him. 

Chase blinked in surprise and looked up at Jamie. Jamie had dropped his jaw and frowned in slight anger. Henrik was nowhere to be found. 

“Is being gay like being darker-skinned?” Robbie asked. 

Chase lifted his head up quickly. “What?! No. No it’s not. Why would being gay be like being black?” Chase asked. 

But Chase felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over, it was Jamie’s hand that was on his shoulder. Jamie was closer to him and kneeling down beside him. 

“Being gay is a type of love. Being gay means for a man to fall in love with another man.” Chase explained. “Boys that are gay, will want to kiss other boys, rather than girls.” Chase explained. 

Robbie looked up. “I don’t wanna kiss boys. I wanna kiss girls.” Robbie replied. “Dad was wrong. I’m not gay.” Robbie told him. “I’m Robbin. I’m a girl kisser.” Robbie replied. 

Chase smiled and chuckled. “I am too.” Chase told him. Robbie looked up at Chase and smiled. “Jamie is as well.” Chase added. “Almost everyone in the house likes kissing girls. But Marvin...he likes kissing boys and girls.” Chase added as well. 

“Really?” Robbie asked. 

“Yup. That’s called being bisexual. Or bi, for short. Bi people want to kiss boys and girls.” Chase explained. 

Robbie widened his eyes. “That’s a lot of people.” Robbie commented. 

Chase giggled at that. 

“Hey boys? Can you come here please?” Henrik called. 

Chase and Jamie turned their heads around to the doorframe, while Robbie tilted his head to the side to see the same door frame. “What’s wrong?” Robbie asked. 

Henrik didn’t answer. 

Chase, sensing something bad, started walking towards the door frame and through it to the hallway. Jamie gently grabbed Robbie’s hand, and started following Chase through the hallway. As they walked down the hallway, they found Henrik staring at a couple piles of blood stains. “Is zhis…” 

“-Where my Mommy and Daddy died?” Robbie finished, before looking down. “Yeah.” 

Henrik bit his lip and looked at the big separate blood stains. The blood stains were somewhat splattered all over the place, yet it was still obvious there were 2 separate blood stains. 

“Where’s your bloodstains?” Chase asked. 

Robbie pointed to the blood stain on the right. “I fell near Mom close to here.” Robbie explained. Any other previous evidence was gone thanks to the police, and all that was left were slight chalk stains on the floor. “The knife was big. Everytime I moved, I could feel it moving around inside.” Robbie admitted. 

Chase subtly curled up in paranoia. Getting stabbed from behind was one of Chase’s worst fears. And this kid actually lived to tell the tale. This kid has much more bravery than he does himself! 

Meanwhile, Henrik had walked into the bedroom right near it. It looked to be a parents room. “I found somezhing else in Dawn and Austin’s room as vell.” Henrik told them. 

“Why were you in Mommy and Daddy’s room?” Robbie asked. 

“I vanted to learn a few more zhings about your parents.” Henrik replied. He soon walked out of the bedroom with a pile of papers, and a specific paper on the top. “Zhis vas found in a drawer vizh a gun.” Henrik told them. 

“Oh yeah! Daddy always took his gun home. He said ‘no touching it’ to me. He let me look at it, but he never let me shoot with it.” Robbie admitted. Henrik grabbed the paper off the top and handed it to Jamie to read. 

Jamie looked up and down the filled out paper. It appeared to be a criminal record sheet. Why did the man have a criminal record check in a drawer? And…

Oh no…

Jamie walked up to Chase and showed him the [Criminal History] chart. It was nearly filled from top to bottom with criminal offences! Chase widened his eyes as he checked the charges spot on the chart. 

[Physical Assault]  
[Manhandling]  
[Physical Assault]  
[Misconduct]  
[Misuse of Firearms]  
[Misuse of Firearms]  
[Misuse of Firearms]  
[Misuse of Firearms]  
[Second Degree Murder]

Chase lowered the paper from his face. “Wow…” 

Jamie gulped and looked at Henrik. Henrik was scratching the back of his head, unsure of what to do. 

“What’s wrong?” Robbie asked. 

Chase looked down at Robbie. He handed the paper to Jamie and picked Robbie up. “We found a paper about your Dad that worries us.” Chase explained. 

Jamie’s jaw dropped. Did he seriously just tell him upright?! He’s 8! 

“What was it?” Robbie asked. 

Chase let out a breath. “It was a paper that all adults with jobs have to get. It’s called a record check. It’s a way to show job managers that the workers they hire, do not break the law.” Chase explained. Robbie nodded. “It was your Dad’s record check.” Chase said. 

“Oh! That’s all? Okay. He’s not a bad guy. I know him.” Robbie told him. 

Chase nodded and looked over at Jamie awkwardly. He seemed to have nothing to say. Or, perhaps he was too afraid to say anything. So...Jamie kept his hands to his sides and refused to sign anything on the subject. 

Robbie soon walked away from the adults and wandered back into his own room. He grabbed one of the music boxes he used to love, and cranked the bottom metal twister. The song that played was a song that Robbie remembered all too well. It was a lullaby that his Mom had always sang to him when he struggled to sleep, and had always stuck with him since they died. 

He listened to every note that played in the box. This music box’s note sheet was handmade by his mom. It had been a special birthday gift from her. The music box itself was painted by her as well and said ‘My Robbie Robbin’ on the top. It was a play on the name ‘Robbie Rotten’, and it had been one of the many nicknames she made up for him. 

Robbie started to sing along to the melody when the song looped. 🎶You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey.  
You n-never know dear, how much I lo-love you. So please don’t t-take my s-sunsh-shine away.🎶 Robbie sang, his voice breaking as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Chase, Jamie and Henrik listened to the heart-wrenching singing from the door frame. Immediately, Chase was the first to start crying. Jamie brought Chase into a hug and not long after, Jamie was crying too. It was Henrik that ended up walking up to the boy, kneeling down in front of him and pulling him into a hug. Robbie broke down crying almost immediately after he was comforted. Henrik held onto him for a good while before he cried and sobbed. 

Robbie ended up crying in that old bedroom for a while. His cheeks were super stained with his salt water tears by the end, and his hair was a dusty mess. As a matter of fact, everyone’s hair was dusty after that trip. Everyone took a shower one at a time, and ridded their bodies and hair of the dust that accumulated in the house. The boys got dressed into their PJ’s, and Robbie decided to go to bed earlier than usual. Though this was a very unusual occurrence for a child, let alone Robbie, Chase let him go to bed early so he could process everything that happened. 

Robbie laid with his dog stuffy Bacon in his hands, and silently cried to himself while the Sunshine music box played beside him on the bed. He missed them. He missed them so much. What did they do to deserve getting cut up so badly? Why did the man do it? Why them? And…why was Robbie the only survivor? Is there a secret behind his rare circumstance that Robbie isn’t aware of? Did the evil man who killed his parents know about it? And lastly: Was this turnout just a weird coincidence? 

...Or planned?


	11. Demanding The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie feels hurt and annoyed that no one will tell him what the paper said, and demands to see the paper. But his anger and frustration causes him to break something, hurting Henrik in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (again) talks about PTSD, nightmares and anger. Later on, it makes references to police crimes and police brutality. Though the crimes are not related to racial bias, it's still police brutality nonetheless. 
> 
> There is quite a bit of angst in this chapter, but it ends off on a good note.

Robbie woke up the next morning crying and hugging his stuffed dog. The nightmares of dying and waking up in the morgue had been plaguing him more and more lately. Some nights he almost didn’t want to sleep. Why would he sleep when he knows his head is gonna bring him back to what had happened? 

Robbie angrily threw Bacon onto the foot of the bed. This sucked. He loved sleeping. And cuddling Chase without falling asleep in his arms was not as fun. But the nightmares were ruining it. Robbie hugged his head with his arms and started to growl to himself. Why did someone choose to kill him and his parents?! WHY?! 

Robbie got off his bed, walked to the door and opened it instinctively like he always did. He grabbed the bathrobe he’d been given by Chase, and put it on. He walked out to the hallway and grabbed Henrik’s backpack filled with his stuff. He missed this stuff so much. But it didn’t fix the fact that his parents were dead and never to be seen again. He never even had a proper chance to say goodbye before the evil killer barged in and ruined his life. 

Robbie walked to Henrik’s room and walked right in without knocking. He had no time for knocking when he wanted questions answered. He looked up at Henrik and immediately felt the need to hug him and cry his pain away. But he did that yesterday! And crying didn’t fix the fact that his parents were dead. 

“Robbie? Do you hear me? Are you okay? Vhat’s rrong?” Henrik asked, growing worried. 

Robbie frowned more. “I want answers.” Robbie told him downright. “Why did that man kill them? Why did I survive while my parents died and never came back?” Robbie asked with pain showing on his face. 

Robbie noticed Henrik dropping his head and sighing. Henrik didn’t like to talk about it. He could tell. But Robbie needed to know! Now was not time to hide the pain that spiralled inside his head! Now was time to get answers! 

“I wanna know!” Robbie told him. 

“I don’t know. I do not know vhy your parents vere killed. I vasn’t zhere, and you do not say much.” Henrik replied. Robbie noticed how his english was more broken than usual for some reason. 

Robbie walked up to the desk and looked around for the paper that Henrik, Chase and Jamie all had read. It must have all the answers! That’s why they were keeping secrets from him! 

“Vhat are you-” 

“Where’s the check record?” Robbie asked in a slightly demanding voice. 

Henrik widened his eyes and got up. He walked to the desk and opened a drawer, revealing it and handed it to him. “Here.” 

Robbie turned on the desk lamp and read it. But the words were all so big! Why must the words be so long and hard to read?! Robbie bursted out crying and threw the paper down before hiding his face in his hands. “I-I CAN’T REEEEAAAD IIIIT!” Robbie cried loudly. “Itknows w-why they died but I CAN’T REEEEEAAAD!” 

Robbie leaned his head on the desk and pounding his fists on the table. 

Henrik walked closer and was about to touch his shoulder…

STUPID BRAIN! STUPID BODY! STUPID PAPER! 

Robbie ended up pushing all the stuff that was on the desk, right onto the floor. The room went dark again as he closed his eyes and started crying all over again. All the things he threw...It was all just stuff to Robbie. And none of it mattered compared to his parents. But Robbie’s thoughts were interrupted by a yelp and a crash. Robbie looked over with his blurry eyes and stared at the blob of adult body holding something…

Robbie quickly rubbed his eyes free of the tears the moment he heard sobs and cries from Henrik. What had happened? Did he do something wrong? 

Robbie looked down and immediately noticed the shattered glass on the ground. Henrik was holding one of the large glass shards. But then Henrik threw the glass onto the ground. 

“WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST FALSCH MIT DIR?!” Henrik suddenly shouted. 

Robbie jumped about 5 feet away. Oh no...He’s SUPER angry! But what’s he saying?! 

“Dies war ein Geschenk von meiner Tochter! Wie konntest du?!” Henrik kept going. He wasn’t yelling, but he was still speaking another language he didn’t understand. All he understood from that was the thought that it might’ve been important to him. “Wenn du wolltest, dass ich das verdammte Blatt lese, hättest du fragen können!” Henrik told him. 

...What? 

“Fahrt zur Hölle, Robbie.” Henrik shot at him through his teeth. 

Robbie widened his eyes. It didn’t take much to understand those words were meant for him. Robbie’s eyes grew glassy as he slowly walked out of the room. But Robbie was quickly stopped by Chase. “Robbie? What are you doing up?” Chase asked him. 

Robbie shook his head. He was too scared to say. Robbie turned around to Henrik, and welled up with tears. Quickly, Robbie ran down the hall from them into the dark. Robbie felt too terrible to face what he had done. He knew that he hurt Henrik somehow, and felt terrible for it. But he didn’t want to know what he had said to him. It could’ve meant anything. He could’ve yelled swears at him. He could’ve called him names. Or worse: he could’ve called him worthless without him even knowing. 

The endless possibilities of what he could’ve said just filled his mind and spiralled out of control. He soon felt like a tornado of emotions and thoughts. By the time someone had walked in, Robbie was curled up on the ground, crying and sniffling. 

Chase walked himself in with a paper in his hand. “2 Physical assault charges. That means he had to pay someone lots of money for hitting someone really hard two times.” Chase told him. 

Robbie lessened his sobs a little to hear him better. 

“Misuse of firearms four times. Firearms meaning a gun.” Chase explained. “Your father was not using the gun for good reasons.” Chase told him. 

Robbie lifted himself up and looked at him. Chase knelt down and pointed at something else on the paper. “Manhandling. Your Dad was pushing someone around and treating them roughly like a football player would.” Chase explained. 

Robbie walked closer and looked at the paper. “A-Austin has been given a warning of a $600 fine and...and a couple months jail time.” Robbie read out loud. 

Chase looked at the paper. “Your father had to give 600 dollars over for…” Chase read a bit more. “Physical assault. Or, hitting someone really hard.” Chase explained. 

Robbie looked at the signature and the name at the bottom. “I know that name!” Robbie told him. 

Chase hummed in confusion and looked at the name as well. He didn’t recognize the name, but he knew from the documentation that it was the police chief. “You met the police chief?” Chase asked. 

“Yeah!” Robbie ran to the backpack and came back with a car in his hand. “He gave me this police car!” Robbie told him. “It used to light up before the batteries died.” Robbie added. 

Chase smiled and picked up the kid. “Let’s go put some new batteries in.” Chase decided. 

Robbie smiled and leaned on Chase as he was carried to the kitchen. Chase opened up a drawer near the phone and pulled some AA and AAA batteries out of the packs. 

Robbie got the police car bottom open on his own, and took out the old batteries. Then, Chase put the correct new batteries in the right way, and let Robbie put the cover back on. Robbie turned it the correct way and clicked the red and blue light on the car roof. Suddenly, the car lights lit up and a somewhat loud siren sound filled the room! Robbie gasped and giggled as he watched it. “It works!” Robbie declared. 

Chase smiled. “That is a really cool toy.” Chase told him. 

“I like it too! I used to pretend Dad was riding it around the city.” Robbie told him. 

Then, Robbie’s smile dropped as the truth about his Dad had started to click into place in his head. Robbie looked at the police car. “If my Dad hit people, pushed people and played with his gun...then he wasn’t a good police man.” Robbie thought out loud. 

Chase shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe he wasn’t. But that paper doesn’t tell us about the good things he’s done.” Chase mentioned. 

Robbie looked at Chase. “So he saved people and hurt people?” Robbie asked. 

Chase nodded. “That’s the best way we can look at this paper. Yes, he did some bad things. But I’m sure he did lots of good things too. Doing bad things and good things is what makes us human.” Chase told him. 

Robbie nodded and thought about something. “Did you do bad things too?” Robbie asked. 

Chase bit his lip and thought for a moment. Should he tell him? Or should he keep it secret?

...He decided to tell him. “Yes. I have done some bad things. I’ve lied, yelled at people, and broken things.” Chase told him. 

“Why?” Robbie asked. 

Chase closed his eyes and could feel his eyes growing glassy. “Be-Because anger makes you do stupid things.” Chase replied. 

Robbie nodded and snuggled into Chase’s chest. Chase wrapped his arms around Robbie and sat down properly so they could cuddle. As they were cuddling, Robbie finally decided to confess what he did. “I got angry and threw some papers off the desk.” Robbie told him. “I knocked down a lamp that was special to him.” Robbie’s voice started to break. 

Chase rubbed Robbie’s back. “There there. I know you feel terrible for that.” Chase said. “Do you wanna know why it was so special?” Chase asked. All it took was a nod for him to continue. “His daughter had bought that lamp and painted it for him.” Chase told him. “He also has a child that he never sees.” Chase admitted. 

“Why can’t you see your kids? Why can’t Henry see his daughter?” Robbie asked. 

Chase sighed. “When someone’s heart is broken from too many mistakes...they look for someone to blame their broken heart on, because it’s easier.” Chase explained. “It’s like lying. People lie because it feels easier than telling the truth. But lying breaks you more than telling the truth does.” Chase admitted. 

“So telling the truth hurts people less?” Robbie asked. 

Chase looked away for a moment. “...Sometimes.” 

Robbie tilted his head. “I’m confused.” 

Chase chuckled at that. “I imagine. The people on earth are super hard to understand.” Chase admitted. 

“You’re super hard to understand, Chase.” Robbie admitted. 

Chase laughed at that. “Mhm. 

Robbie looked at Chase. “Henry was hard to understand. He was speaking german.” Robbie told him. 

Chase nodded and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah...He does that when he’s angry, scared or laughing.” Chase told him. 

Robbie lit up. “Like when he was being tickled at the doctor’s!” Robbie added. 

“Yes! Like that.” Chase replied. 

Robbie looked at him. “I’m scared of what he said.” Robbie admitted. 

“Would you like to go over and apologize?” Chase asked. 

Robbie nodded and allowed himself to be put down onto the ground. Then, Robbie turned off the police car, handed it to Chase and ran to Henrik’s room. He knocked on the door. 

“Ja?” Henrik responded. 

The kid held his hands. “It’s Robbie.” 

Robbie didn’t hear anything after that. Just a bit of shuffling. Soon, the door opened and revealed Henrik in his PJ’s. 

“I’m really sorry I broke your lamp. I shouldn’t have broken it. It was special to you and now it’s gone. I’m sorry Henry.” Robbie told him, his voice starting to break near the end. 

Henrik knelt down and opened his arms to him. Immediately, Henrik felt the kid’s weight in his arms and hugged him tightly. “I forgive you Robbie.” Henrik told him. “And I apologize for yelling at you like zhat. You vere right: it vas special to me. But zhat does not excuse my reaction.” Henrik told him. “I was what the Germans would call, a dummkopf.” Henrik admitted. 

Robbie giggled at the word and hugged him a bit tighter at his response. Robbie could somewhat understand what dummkopf meant, thanks to the first word’s pronunciation sounding like ‘dumb’. But beyond that: it felt nice to have the pain between him and Henrik patched up. Even though the anger lasted 15 to 30 minutes, it actually felt like hours to the small boy. The kid was just happy to have fixed up the tension at least a little bit. 

Perhaps there was more he could do?

“Henry?” Robbie called softly. 

“Yes?” Henrik replied. 

Robbie pulled away to look at him. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” he asked. 

Henrik smiled at the question and nodded his head. “Of course you can!” 

Robbie smiled and fluffed up Robbie’s hair. Robbie giggled at it and fluffed Henrik’s hair right back before running to the bed. 

“Ey! Come back du Bengel!” Henrik reacted, chasing after him to the bed. Robbie laughed and jumped onto the bed, wiggling his fingers. “Oooh no! No vey you’re gettin’ me and ticklin’ me!” Henrik declared. 

“Okay, okay.” Robbie put his arms down and settled into Henrik’s bed. 

Despite Robbie’s clear surrender, Henrik still took a couple extra steps to be 100% sure he was done. After all, he could’ve been just faking it. 

But Robbie looked completely cozy and ready to sleep. So, Henrik crawled into bed and waved good night to Chase. “Gute Nacht Chase!” Henrik wished. 

“Good night Henrik. Sleep tight you two.” Chase replied before closing the door. 

Chase felt the door latch click shut and leaned against the door for a few minutes. He felt exhausted and quite guilty for telling Robbie everything. Even though Robbie had to know the truth, it was still a hard truth to wrap your head around. A policeman turned murderer with a wife and an 8 year old child? Talk about a heartbreaking family. 

Chase’s thoughts were quickly interrupted by a yelping sound, followed by bed-rustling and laughter. Chase’s lips grew into a smile as he let out a few quiet laughs. Robbie’s an evil little kid who sucks at stopping when he’s ahead. Robbie’s simple ability to stay quiet and keep his motives hidden for so long, simply proved just how far his mischief could go. Chase had better keep his 6th sense awake in case Robbie pulls a scheme like that on him later. 

But...That mischief and scheming was part of what made Robbie the boy he is. Finding the laughter in the hardest of times, and making things right when there’s tension. Maybe...Chase didn’t need to worry about how Robbie will take the new information. Robbie’s a smart kid. A lot smarter than they give him credit for. If there’s one person who knows how to fight his battles independently, it’s him. And if he’s hit rock bottom, he knows there’s an army of people to go to for help. 

Chase smiled to himself as he walked away. ‘He’ll be okay...he’ll be okay.’


End file.
